Fairy Tails Hollow
by zrocker119
Summary: His time was up. Having accomplished his goal, Ryu Sato accepted the cold embrace of death. But someone had other things in mind for the young arrancar. Left in a world full of magic, can he discover once again what it means to be apart of a family, or will he forever remain hollow. OC centric. OCXMirajane. Undergoing Rewrite.
1. Prologue (Edited)

HELLO FANFICTION this is Zrocker119. I've been reading FanFiction for years now and have always wanted to write my own story. So here we are. I'll warn you now, the main character is an OC of mine. Now I know what your thinking, why an OC? Well here's my answer... Why not? Here's a run down of him.

Name:Ryu Sato

Sex:male

Age:died 15, currently 19

Type: former fullbringer(absorb hollows that he killed and any energy attack as long as it had hollow energy in it. enhanced speed, strength and regeneration) now arrancar(0 espada governs fear, retains all his fullbringer ability's. can create and manipulate fire to his will while in reserreccion, often creating weapons from the flames.)

Height:5ft11in,180.34cm

Appearance: lean build, shoulder length crimson hair, wavy near the end. His left eye is forest green while the right is black with a yellow iris. His hollow hole is located where his heart would be and is about the size of a soft ball. His mask resembles a skull that covers the upper right portion of his face, around his right eye(think of Ichigos when his hollow takes over the first time but without the red). Wears normal arrancar clothes with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Zanpakuto:Olvido(Spanish for Oblivion) light red sheath, red handle and a tear shaped guard.

Likes:reading, writing, drawing, training, hanging out with friends, making jokes, sweet and spice foods.

Dislikes:people he thinks are assholes, people crying and can't do anything to comfort them, killing when not necessary.

That's all you need to know for now. More will be revealed later and I plan to write another story about him at a later date. But for now lets get started, ICHIGO DO THE DISCLAIMER

Ichigo: Zrocker119 does not own Bleach or Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

_hollow/dragon speech_

**Fairy Tail's Hollow**

'Shit, things went down hill pretty fast.' That was all Ryu could think. 'Ever since Aizen transcended into his, butterfly form...thing, he's done nothing but play with me, testing his new found strength.' Even in his resurreccion Ryu couldn't scratch him. Rushing forward they clashed. They were nothing but blurs to those that watch from the sidelines. He attacked with all his strength but Aizen lazily countered everyone of his blows.

"I must thank you Ryu," Aizen said as their blades locked, "If it wasn't for you and Gin making me experience fear, I would have never evolved into this form."

"Don't thank me yet!" Ryu pointed at his enemy with his middle and pointer finger. The signature attack of hollows began charging at the tips. "CERO OSCURAS!" He released the built up energy point blank, engulfing Aizen. Panting Ryu smirked until his reserreccion timed out. "Well...Fuck." That one word summed up his whole situation. The smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed, ever smirking Aizen.

Aizen slowly lifts his arm and with a swing of his blade he cut off Ryus' left arm. Ryu didn't even flinch, knowing that it would grow back in about a minute.

Holding Olvido in reverse grip he resumed his attack. As he charged forward Aizens' body seemed to brake apart into blue bits of energy. Scanning the area around him, Ryu turned just in time to see Aizen reform behind him. Ryu lashed out, but hit nothing but air. He was being toyed with.

Ryu knew that at this point that he was fighting a loosing battle. Even going into it with Gin the chances of him succeeding were slim, and with Gin out of the fight he stood no chance. All he was trying to do at this point, was keep Aizen busy until Kurosaki arrived.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME!" The rage in his voice could be felt by the human spectators. Their zanpakutos clashed yet again. To Ryus' shock and horror, Olvido snapped in half, the upper piece flying int the air. Seeing the arrogant smirk on Aizens' face sent Ryu over the edge. Reaching up he caught the top part of his blade with his newly regrown arm, not caring that it cut into his flesh. Bringing both halfs of his blade to bare he renewed his assault.

He was forced to stop when Aizen appeared behind him, flicking off the blood that coated his blade. Ryu fell to his knees, blood spilling from the gash that ran from his right shoulder down to his waist. Coughing up blood he though. 'Even as I am now, I couldn't even see him move'.

As he fell to the ground, he saw Kurosakis' friends. The fear on there faces. 'Sorry about this everyone.' Using the power given to him when he became an Espada, Ryu began using their fear to replenish his his reserves. That was put to a complete stop when Aizen kicked him in the face. When he finally came to a stop, he saw that he was now sprawled out a few feet away from Gin and a crying Rangiku.

"I think," Ryu coughed up another mouthful of blood, "I think that we may be in some deep shit."

Despite the situation Gin couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Even now(cough)you're still make jokes."

Chuckling as well, Ryu saw the look in Gins' eyes. "I'll be seeing you on the other side." Gin nodded, accepting the cards that fate had dealt him. He may not be able to fight anymore, but he knew that the young arrancar wouldn't stop until Aizen or himself was dead.

Struggling to stand, Ryu manages to make it to his feet when Aizen points at him. "Hado #4 Byakurai." Ryus' eyes widen as the lightning kido spell pierces the center of his chest. He fell forward, crashing face first into the ground and lost consciousness.

He had no Idea how long he was out for. It couldn't have been too long, because when he woke up he was greeted by the sight of one of Kurosakis' friends crouching next to him. Tatsuki if his memory is correct.

She fell back when his eyes snapped open. "Wh-where did he go?" He asked bringing the girl out of her shock.

"I-Ichigo grabbed the guy you were fighting and took him over there." Tatsuki was startled when he stood up, struggling to stay upright.

'Damn,' Ryu grimaced as he put a hand on his wound and tried stopping the bleeding, 'I stopped healing. I'm running on nothing but fumes. It won't be long now.' Ignoring the cry of protests from the teen beside him, he used his remaining strength to sonido in the direction that he was pointed in.

When Ryu appeared on the mountain side, he found Kisuke and Ichigo standing before Aizen. He arrived just in time to see the transcended beings last cry of out rage before the kido spell that Kisuke used finished sealing him away.

Stopping in his tracks, Ryu starred at the sealed being. A smirk tugged his lips. "It's finally over." The two seemed surprised to see him still conscious, let alone standing. "Thank you...Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. If you hadn't fought Aizen, he would've killed all my friends."

Somehow Ryu managed to wave off his thanks. "Just protecting my home." He was forced to his knees, falling into a fit of bloody coughs. He knew that it was the end of the line.

He looked up when a shadow fell over him. "Think you can take me there?" Ryu points with a shaky hand to Karakura Town. Kisuke nodded, knowing what he was asking.

Throwing one arm over his old mentors' shoulder Ryu stood on his feet. The world became a blur as Kisuke used Shunpo. When the world became clear again, Ryu smiled as they were now surrounded by tombstones.

With Kisukes help, Ryu made his way to the grave that he came to see. Sitting down he leaned against it.

"Hey Rin," He pet the grass beneath him, imagining that it was his sisters hair, "Sorry that it took me so long to do it, but the man responsible for all of our suffering is gone now." He couldn't hold the tears back anymore, letting them fall freely down his face. "Would she be proud Kisuke? Proud of what I was willingly became?"

"You're her big brother...she will always love you, no matter what you do."

Ryu smiled, "That sounds like her." He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath... his last breath.

Kisuke stood there for who knows how long. A tear slid down his cheek. As he turned to leave Ryus' body was enveloped in a bright, golden light and disappeared. "What!?" That wasn't supposed to happen. What happened to Ryu?

* * *

"ke... ake up... wake up... O to hell with it **WAKE UP DAMN IT!"**

Ryu woke with the biggest headache of his life. It felt even worse than those time that him and Grimmjow fought after drinking. Holding his head he tried to sooth the pain.

...

Wait a minute. He looked at his hands. Slowly he brought them closer until he could feel them on his skin. "I'm alive?"

"Very observant of you." Jumping to his feet Ryu drew his sword, only for it to fly from his hand and into the open palm of a man.

The man waved his finger. "Now now, there's no need for that." The man wore a black suit that was unbuttoned, a white dress shirt, dress shoes and a fedora. He had a brown goatee and eyes that glowed white.

Ryu shivered. The power just flowing off of this man was frightening, even stronger than that Of Aizens'. But that didn't save him from being on the receiving end of Ryus' glare. "Now I'll give this back if you promise to listen to what I have to offer you." He held out Olvido. Cautiously Ryu took it and sheathed his sword. "Allow me to introduce my self," The man removed his hat, reveling his slicked back brown hair, and gave a short bow. "I am the creator and it is a pleasure to meet you." He said dramatically...

"Your the Spirit King?"

... And promptly face planted. Picking himself up he put his hat on and coughed into his hand. "No I'm The Creator, the Spirit King's a friend of mine and the creator of your dimension."

Ryu tilted his head. "My dimension?"

With the snap of The Creators fingers the space below them opened up. Looking through Ryu could see Karakura Town. "This is your Dimension," He snapped his fingers again, and the scene changed to that of a city. It wasn't a city that Ryu had ever seen before. ",and this is the one that I created." Ryu could see people going about there every day lives. Then it showed people manipulating fire, ice, gravity etc. It shows them fighting monsters and other people that use these powers. "This is Earthland, the world of magic."

The opening closed and Ryu looked at The Creator, his interest having been peaked. "What is it that you want?"

"To give you a second chance." That wasn't the answer he had expected. The Creator sighed, "You've been through a lot of pain kid. Fate dealt you a shitty hand. So I decided that you deserved another shot at life. One where you can be happy."

Ryu looked at him with a calculative gaze and shook his head. "That's a load of bullshit. What is it you really want.

"Oh come on. Is it so hard to believe that I want to do this out of the goodness of my heart?" All he received was a dry look that just screamed 'Yes'. He sighed, "Fine be that way. I'll just send you back and you can spend the remainder of your afterlife in the rukongai hopping that you get reincarnated."

Ryu grimaced at the sound of that. He let out a sigh. "What do you have in mind?"

"Glad you listened to reason. I knew you were smart!" The Creator said clapping his hands, tilting his head. This earned him a sigh from Ryu. This guy is way too laid back to be a god. "One, I can have you be reborn in my world. A new identity and no memories of your past. Or two, just drop you in as you are now at the cost of you never being able to learn magic."

Ryu thought about it. 'Being reborn doesn't sound that bad. But...I can't just discard everyone away like they were nothing. I may not remember them, but my soul would.' Making up his mind Ryu picked option two.

"I had a feeling that you would pick that one." The Creator snapped of his fingers and opened a portal in front of them. "This is your last chance to reconsider. After this, there's no going back."

"I've made my decision." He smiled at his next words. "I want nothing more than to see Rin, but she would've wanted me to find happiness. When I see her, I want to tell her that I didn't waist my whole life seeking revenge." Steeling himself, Ryu looked into the portal and took a step. Before he could finish, The Creator appeared behind him...

"THIS IS EARTHLAND!"

... and drop kicked him through the portal.

"YOU SON OF A BITC." The portal Closed.

The Creator turns to you, the reader. "I've always wanted to do that."

**END**

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flame with be ignored.


	2. Welcome to Earthland(Edited)

Zrocker119 here. Now that the prologue is done and out of the way I can get into the story. It starts two years before the start of Fairy Tail. Can you guess why? Here to do the disclaimer is Dante the son of Sparda

Dante: Why should I?

Zrocker119: I'll buy you a pizza.

Dante:... Zrocker119 Does not own Bleach or Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**-Floria, Earthland-**

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Yeah, Ryu was pretty pissed off at the moment. Not only was he, quite literally, dropped-kicked into a different dimension and had just finished his force free fall ending up in a forest, but he also had no idea where he was. Now he was just venting out his anger his pent up anger. "Next time I see that bastard I'm gonna kill him! Do you hear me ya bastard!?" His rant was cut short when a sudden piercing headache made him grip his head.

After a few seconds of feeling like his skull was going to split in half the pain stopped. For some reason he now knew where he was and how far the nearest settlement was from his current location.

Ryu glanced at the sky. "If your looking for a thank you, think again." He prepared to sonido to the town but stopped. His pesquise picked up a strange sorce of spiritual pressure coming from the deeper parts of the forest. The only problem is, that it was in the opposite direction of the town. He almost ignored it, but his gut was telling him to check it out. Deciding to investigate he began heading deeper into the forest when something bounced off of his head and landed in his arms.

'A bag?' Peering inside it he found food, water, some of what he assumed was this worlds currency, and lastly bandages. Sighing he looked back up at the sky, "OK, thank you. Are you happy now?" Shaking his head, Ryu slung the bag over his shoulder and started heading toward the energy source.

* * *

"LISANNA!"

Ryu sped through the forest, moving faster hearing the scream. Breaking through the tree line, he saw surprised by what he saw. What looked like some kind of giant beast stood before him. It brought its massive arm down. He was horrified to see a the small frame of a little girl go flying into the air.

Acting completely on instincts he jumped into the air he caught her. The two landed on the other side of the clearing next to another girl, this one appeared to be closer to his age. They appeared to be sisters if their white hair was anything to go by.

Mira watched helplessly as Elfman hit their younger sister. 'Things weren't supposed to be this way!' They were supposed to just come and get rid of The Beast and go home. But she wasn't strong enough so Elfman tried to use his take over on it, but lost control shortly after. 'This is all my fault.' She was brought out of her thoughts when a man came out of nowhere and caught Lisanna before landing beside her. Mira held her sisters hand once he had laid her down.

"Its strange Mira-nee... I can't feel anything," Lisanna said trying to move but her body wouldn't listen.

Mira shook her head, "No your gonna be fine."

"Where are you? I can't see you." Lisannas' glossed over eyes looked around but couldn't fined her.

"I'm right here Lisanna," Mira squeezed her hands, "I'm here." Tears gathered in her eyes. Lisanna was bathed in a heavenly, golden light and disappeared from this world. "LISANNA!" She cried letting her tears fall, no longer being held back. Ryu stood silently by her. For a split second the two of them were replaced by him and his own sister.

**"Painfully familiar isn't it?" **Olvido knew what his wielder was feeling.

Ryu turned toward the one responsible for this. "WAIT!" Mira said stopping him. "Elfman can't control himself, he'll kill you!"

"Elfman?" Ryu looked at her clearly confused.

She pointed at the beast that was making its way to them. "He's my brother. After I couldn't defeat the beast, he tried subduing it with his take over. He didn't mean to loose control. Please help him! I can't loose another family member!" Looking at the crying woman Ryu could only nod. He won't take away her family.

Raising his hand he pointed at the now named Elfman. A red ball of energy formed at the end of his middle and index finger. Once he had gathered enough he uttered. "Cero." Firing the attack he made sure that it was undercharged so it wouldn't kill, but injure. Elfman roared in pain as it struck. With a wave of his hand Ryu cleared the area of the smoke that hung in the air. A very tan teen with white hair could be seen in place of the monster from before.

Mira was stunned. Even with her take over she couldn't even scratch him. But this guy, who couldn't be any older then her, took Elfman down like he was nothing, with one attack no less. 'Who is this Guy?'

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the man kneeling in front of her. "Let me take a look at that." His voice was slightly deep but pleasant to hear.

"What?" He gestured to her injured arm. "Oh, sure." She silently watched as he exam the limb. Grabbing it he gently applied pressure. This action caused her to wince.

"It's broke. I can set the bone back in place, but it won't be pleasant. You ready?" She nodded. "On three. 1...2(Snap!)" Mira cried out as her bone was snapped in place.

"I didn't hear three." She said with a glare.

"But you weren't expecting it." Mira rolled her eyes.

Ryu reached into his bag and pulled out some bandages.

Now that she wasn't distracted by the pain, Mira took the opportunity to get a closer look at her savior as he wrapped her arm. Shoulder length, crimson hair that curled slightly near the tips. A bone like skull mask, and a discolored eye. Given the kind of people that were apart of her guild, she didn't his looks strange. She blushed at her next thoughts. 'He's kind or handsome.'

"All done." He announced tying off the bandages and making her a sling out of a cloth from his bag.

"Thank you..." She trailed off, not knowing his name.

Ryu picked up on it. "Ryu, Ryu Sato."

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but just Mira is fine." He helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Mira took a tentative step. Wincing she shook her head. Next thing she knew, Mira was swept off of her feet and in Ryus' arms. "Sorry, but this is faster. Besides I couldn't let a woman walk on an injured foot."

"And if I were a guy?"

"Luckily for you, you aren't." Before she could comment further he carried her bridal to where Elfman laid unconscious. As Ryu set her down, Elfman woke.

"Mira-nee? W-what happened?" He looked around for Lisanna but couldn't find her. He did notice Ryu though. "who are you... and where's Lisanna?" He asked confused as to where their younger sister was. Mira was quiet, her shoulders shaking but it wasn't long until started to cry. "What's wrong!?" Seeing his sister like this was scarring him.

"I'm sorry," Ryu spoke, "But your sister didn't make it." Elfman grabbed him by his cloak.

"YOUR LYING!" Panicking he looked to Mira. "TELL ME HE'S LYING!" She shook her head. As the truth settled in, Ellfman fell to his knees and cried. Ryu stood silently, letting them grieve for their sister.

* * *

With no destination in mind, Ryu decided to accompany them back to their guild Fairy Tail. Sitting in their booth, Mira watched Ryu as he silently stared out the window. She wasn't sure of what to think of him. From what little he had said as they walked to the train station, he had little to no idea where he was. Maybe he was from a different country.

The next thing was that she couldn't detect any kind of magic energy from him, yet he clearly used some kind of substitute for that attack he use on Elfman! What was it!?

'What are you Ryu Sato?'

"It doesn't go away." Ryu suddenly spoke snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"The pain of loosing someone close." He continued looking out the window.

"How would you know?!" Elfman asked heatedly. Mira hit him lightly on the arm.

"I lost my Six year old sister about four years ago." He said surprising them. "We were on our way home from the park when a group of demons attacked. They were weak, nothing I hadn't dealt with before so I sent her home alone. I was so distracted that I didn't see the leader break off and go after her. The fight was over in two minutes. Two minutes...that was all the time it took for me to loose her." He faced the stunned siblings. He was facing them, but his eyes are somewhere else. "Everyday for the next 4 years I asked myself, 'What could I have done differently?'...It wasn't until recently that I found my answer."

His eyes focused in, returning to the present. "There was nothing that I could've done. Sending her away was the safest thing to do. There are just somethings that you just can't change." He went back to the window. "Don't waist your life thinking about 'what ifs', instead you should live the life your sister wanted." 'Like I didn't do.'

Elfman turned away in shame for what he had said. Mira looked at Ryu, even more curious then before. Taking Elfmans' hand in her own she leaned onto his shoulder. 'How are we going to tell the others?'

* * *

Ryu found himself surrounded by the towering trees that made up his inner world(think of the forest of menos but with leaves and a dark cloudy sky). Located on a branch with one leg lazily hanging over the side was Olvido. He had long black hair that went past his waist, dark grey skin with black bone-like armor covering his spine and forearms. Clawed hands and feet, and a tail(like a devils but without the point). A black demonic skull mask covered his head, with two large horns protruded from his temples that went forward a bit, then took a sharp turn up.

Looking down Olvido asked,** "Why'd you tell them all of that kid?" **If he had eyebrows one would be raised.

Ryu just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I just wanted them to know that I know what they are going through."

**"And I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the whitette chick is hot." **Olvido casually leans his head to the side as Ryus' sword sunk into the area it occupied a second earlier.

"Go fuck yourself."

**"I'd prefer the girl."**

Ryu just slumped his shoulders and said exasperatedly, "I swear that no other arrancar had problems with their Zanpakuto."

**"Starrk and Lilynette."**

"...fare enough."

* * *

They arrived in Magnolia not too long after that. Walking through the town Ryu was amazed by what he saw. Sure he had live the city, but it was nothing like this. They soon stood in front of a building with the Fairy tail guild mark. Opening the door Ryu saw that the whole place was in the middle of an all out brawl. Picking his jaw off the ground he followed Mira and Elfman through the chaos, skillfully dodging chairs bottles and people. Eventually they made it to the bar on the opposite side, where a ridiculously short old man, wearing what looked like jesters clothes, sat drinking.

"Ah Mira, Elfman glad to see your back." The old man greeted. Noticing Ryu he said, "Hello I'm Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail."

Ryu bowed in respect. "I am Ryu Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, a youngster with manners!" Makarov exclaimed. "Don't see too many of those now and days. Are you looking to join our guild?" When Ryu shook his the old-man sighed. "That's too bad. Could use someone like you around here. These kids are gonna be the death of me." He then notice that the youngest Strauss was missing. "Where's Lisanna?" He then laughed taking another drink, "Bet she's off looking for Natsu."

Mira and Elfmans' expressions noticeably darken.

Clearing his throat Ryu stepped forward. "I think it would be best if we spoke in private." Makarov raised a brow but nodded. Downing the rest of his drink, he got up took them to his office.

Closing the door he jumped onto his desk. "Why did you want to talk in private?" Mira went on to tell him about what had happened on the quest up to the point where Ryu arrived. From there Ryu took over, as Mira couldn't speak clearly due to her tears.

Makarov stood there with a solemn look, soaking it all in. "Thank you," He said to Ryu, tears falling freely. "Thank you for saving two of my children." Wiping his face he got up, "Let's tell the rest of the guild." Even though the sun was shining, the rest of the day was dark for the normally upbeat guild.

* * *

The next day, Ryu stood by Makarov as the rest of the guild left the funeral leaving the two, as well as Mira and Elfman. He hadn't originally wanted to attend. He only knew Lisanna for a few short seconds. There was no reason for him being there.

Makarov was the one that convinced him. Ryu tried arguing that he didn't even have anything appropriate to wear. The old-man ended up loaning him one of his grandsons' suits.

"Where will you go?" Makarov asked as Ryu turned to leave.

"Here... there... anywhere," Ryu shrugged, "Don't really have a destination in mind."

Makarov nodded sagely. "Well if you want, you can come back and join the guild. If you decide to, you'll be welcomed with open arms"

Ryu smirked and disappeared.

"I just might do that."

-END-

Zrocker119: I don't really have a schedule for new chapters, but they shouldn't be more then a few week apart at most.

Dante: (Munching on some pizza) Until then please review. Constructive criticism welcomed, flames will be ignored.(Finishes pizza) Got ant beer?

Zrocker119:(tosses him a beer)


	3. A student?(Edited)

Zrocker119: YAHOO 144 views, 2 followers and 1 favorite and its only been 5 days. Off to a good start. Now onto more pressing matters. There are 2 things I want to say. First is that I'm sure some of you are wondering whether there will be other bleach characters in this story. The answer is yes. I plan to have 3 others added later on. That is all I will say for now. The other thing is parrings. They are as follows...

Ryu/Mira

Lisanna/Surprise...

Any others will be revealed throughout the story. If there are some you don't like then I apologize but they're staying that way.

Lisanna: I get to be with someone who?

Zrocker119: Sorry but I can not say. But since you're here would like to do the disclaimer?

Lisanna: Zrocker119 does not own Bleach or Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**hollow/dragon**

-Foria-

A week had gone be since Ryu set out on his own. If he had so sum up his experience so far in this world with one word, it would be 'interesting'. Back home, while he was alive anyway, he always hid his powers from everyone that wasn't involved with the affairs of the after life. Here though, he didn't have to hide a thing. Sure his mask and eye drew some stares every now and then, but for the most part people paid him no mind.

So far Ryu had done nothing but travel around, taking the odd jobs to make a living. Currently he was walking through a small town, couldn't quite remember the name of it. Anyway he was walking with a notebook buried in his face writing. Even though he couldn't see, Ryu was skillfully avoiding running into the people around him.

He was brought out of his writing when.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" One of the shop doors opened and out walked a frowning young girl. The girl was young, she couldn't be older than 12. She had long, straight dark hair that was short in the front, and wore what could only be described as rags. Grasped in her hands was a Katana too big for her. "NOW STAY OUT!" The door slammed shut.

Snapping the notebook closed, Ryu walked and stood by her. "What was that about?"

"None of your concern." She said coldly.

Ryu raised a brow and was going to say more but was stopped by a loud growl. Looking at the girl he saw her blush. "Hungry?" As if on que her stomach growled again, even louder than before. Ryu laughed. "How about you tell me about it over a nice worm meal." Walking away he motioned her to follow. Hesitantly she followed. "I'm Ryu by the way."

"Kagura."

* * *

"So want to tell me what happened back there?" The two of them sat in a diner waiting for their food. While Ryu had ordered a salad not really feeling all that hungry. Kagura ordered practically half the menu. 'She must not have eaten for a while'

Kagura sighed. "The man that owned the store is an accomplished swordsman. He refused to teach me."

"Why?" Ryu was curious.

"He doesn't think that a 'little girl' should know how to hold a sword."

"That's sexist," Kagura nodded, "Well what do your parents think?"

"My parents are dead and my big brother is missing."

"... Sorry to hear that." Well now he felt like a dick. It was at that moment their food arrived. They began to eat in an uncomfortable silence. "Well since he refuses to teach you, what do you plan to do now?"

Kagura paused and thought for a moment. "Probable move on to the next town and see if anyone there will teach me."

"Why do you want to learn anyway?" There were two reasons for picking up a sword in Ryus' opinion. The first being to protect your self and those you care for. The second...for vengeance.

"So I can kill a certain man."

'Revenge it is then.' That thought made him smile sadly. He could see himself in this girl. "Well you'll never find a sane teacher with a reason like that." Kagura glared at him, but because of her size and age, it ended up looking more adorable then threatening. "Luckily for you then that I'm far from sane. So I'll teach you." Kagura started to choking on her food. He passed her a drink.

Once she got a hold of herself Kagura looked at him in shock. "W-why?" Instead of answering her Ryu paid for their food and left. Scarfing down the rest of her food Kagura ran after him. She followed him to a forest near town. Thinking that this was a good spot Ryu stopped.

"Dodge." That was kaguras' only warning before she dove to the side, barely avoiding a kick. She looked up only to see a blade an inch from her face. Following the blade she looked into Ryus' eyes. Ryu looked right back at her. "Well, we'll defiantly need to work on your reflexes." Sheathing Olvido he held out his hand. "Let me see your sword."

Kagura looked down at Archenemy then back at him. Hesitantly she handed it to him. She watched as Ryu began wrapping a cloth around where the guard and sheath met. Once finished he gave it back. "I'll teach you, but you are to only draw this blade for the purpose of ending the man that you're hunting. You will swear on your honor as a swordswoman. Break your oath and I'll will personal shatter this blade. Do we have an accord?"

Kagura weighed her options. She could say no and move on and look for another teacher, but if what he said was true then no one would train her because of her reasons. But would his training be worth the risk? Sighing she made her decision. "I swear." Ryu smiled handing back her sword. "But if I can't draw Archenemy how will I fight."

Smirking her new master faced the forest. With Olvido sheathed, Ryu swung at the tree line. A few leaves were blown off of their trees "Nothing ha..." She fell silent as dozens of trees fell, sliced clean through.

"The real question," Ryu turned to her, his face shadowed and a single eye glowing red, and gave her a toothy grin, "Is what you will be able to do without it sheathed." Kagura shivered as he laughed evilly. "Hehehe lets begin." What did she get herself into...

* * *

Months went by for teacher and student. For the first few week Ryu had her fight him while he was writing in his notebook,dodging her attempts at hitting him then lecturing her as the fight went on, making her irritated. She looked really cute when irritated, which he always teased her about, making her even more irritated! As time went on though and her base strength and stamina rose, Ryu had to start paying more attention. He still wrote while they fought, but he was really impressed with her progress so far.

Ryu and his new student Kagura could be found walking along the road. Since he had to feed someone other than himself, Ryu started more odd jobs at the towns and cities they'd stop at. The first thing he did with his money was get her some proper cloths. Gone were the old rags and replaced with her current clothes.

She now wears an elaborate blazer with a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of thigh-high boots and sit under a short frilled skirt. And finally on her head, she ties a ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up, giving them the appearance of animal ears. He teased her about those as well.

Speaking of Kagura, she was practically skipping as they headed into town. A few days earlier she had finally managed to slice through a rather thick tree with a single stroke. To celebrate Ryu decided head to the next town sooner to take her to an expensive restaurant he had heard about. She ended up trying to tackle him to the ground out of happiness. The fact that she was able to move him back a step spoke of how much progress she had made in the strength department.

Ryu suddenly stopped. "Kagura why don't you run on ahead, there's something I need to check out." Kagura was about to protest but Ryu cut her off, patting her head. "Don't worry I'll only be a few minutes." Smiling she nodded and ran ahead.

"You can come out, I know your there." Ryu said once she was out of sight. From the woods steps a beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and wore a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. But her most noticeable feature are the large gold looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards.

"When did you sense my presence?" She questioned tilting her head.

"From the moment you started following us?" Ryu appeared to be relaxed but on the inside alarms were going off.

**"You feel that kid?"**

'Yeah she's strong.' He suddenly felt the need to want to follow this women. Like she was pulling on his soul, but he soon broke the urge. Narrowing his gaze Ryu placed a hand on Olvido. "Who or what are you."

"I am Sayla." Like Ryu, Sayla looked calm but she was hiding her shock. 'No one has been able to resist my curse before.'

"I'm Ryu Sato, what do you want?"

"I'm from the guild Tartaros. My master sent me to find a wandering demon and bring it to the guild."

Ryus' grip tightened. "Well I wish you good luck with that." He turned to leave but that urge returned, much stronger this time. Sayla was suddenly gasping for air when he appeared in front of her and lifted her by the throat. "Please stop that and I'll let you go." She tried clawing at his hand but he refused to let go. After holding her for over a minute, he suddenly lets her go.

"Tell your boss to leave me and my student along or I'll show him or her what a demon is capable of." With that said Ryu disappeared from her sight.

Sayla sat still, rubbing her sore throat. He broke her curse twice. "What is this feeling?' She looked down at her hands to find them shaking. 'Is this fear?' Even in the presence of master Mard Geer she never felt this frightened. Shaking her head she discarded those thought. "Your story will be very interesting, Ryu Sato."

**END**

Zrocker119:Ryu survives his first run in with tartaros. Now that he's on there radar how will this affect there plans? Next chapter there will be a time skip and Ryu returns to Fairy Tail. Please review. Flames will be manipulated by Ryu and then eaten by Natsu.


	4. Return(Edited)

Zrocker119: I'm surprised that I haven't gotten any reviews yet... and I'm kind of happy about that. Guess that means that I don't suck at this as much as I thought. Anyway today I have Goku here to do the disclaimer.

Goku: Zrocker119 does not own Bleach or Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. Zrocker want to go find the dragon balls?

Zrocker119:... WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LETS GOOOOO!

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**hollow/dragon**

**START**

"THAT'S IT KEEP IT UP!" Ducking Ryu dodged Kaguras sword. The tree behind him fell. Jumping he used her back as a spring board sending her into the ground. Spinning around in the air he blocked the blow aimed at his back. Once he touched the ground Ryu kicked out hitting her in the chest. She bounced a few time then landed on her feet. Panting she brought her sword up to block Ryus own. A crater formed beneath her, mussels screaming from the strain as she tried to force him back.

Seeing that she couldn't over power her master Kagura switched tactics.

With a shout she managed to divert his sword up and slashed at his chest. Only for him to catch it. Smirking he spun and threw her. She was able to right herself, but he appeared above her. Kagura barely had time to guard as he brought his sword crashing down. She crashed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt. Landing he lazily blocked to blow aimed at his neck.

**"She has improved greatly this past year." **Olvido comments off offhandedly while observing the fight. Since he was busy avoiding and redirecting his pupils onslaught of attacks Ryu managed to grunt in response.

Sparks flew as sheath and blade clashed. The ground cracked, trees fell and boulders were split in two. What ever the landscape looked before was now unrecognizable, forever changed by the fierce battle between master and student.

Putting some distance between each other, they took the moment of peace to catch their breath. Well Kagura did anyway, Ryu wasn't even close to being winded.

"This is going to be our lat spar for some time." As Ryu spoke wisps of white energy began surrounding his form. "Put everything you have into this last attack. Show me your resolve!"

Kaguras' small frame was enveloped in a similar white light. While not nearly as strong as the power that Ryu was exerting it was still quite impressive for someone her age.

Raising their blades the two charged. Before their blades could meet, Ryu felt a crushing force over come him, like the gravity was suddenly turned up many times over. With more effort then normal he met Kaguras attack. The area was covered in an explosion. The dust cleared revealing Kagura lying on the ground, her breathing labored.

Ryu stood above her. As expected he was the victor. Feeling a slight sting Ryu glanced at his hand and smiled. There was a small, thin cut running the length of his palm. Kagura groaned as she sat up. "You ok?" He offered her a hand. Taking it she nodded. "You managed to cut me." Her head shot up so quick he was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"REALLY!?" He showed her the wound as it finished healing. "YES!" Kagura jumped in joy, her fatigue from earlier seemingly gone.

"Not bad for a last day hu?"

Kagura stopped jumping, her happy mood gone. "Your really leaving?"

A few weeks ago they had discovered that Kagura could use gravity magic. The problem was that he couldn't teach her how to control it properly. The first time she had used it she passed out from magic deficiency and was unconscious for several hours. Ryu could do nothing but hope that she would be alright. So he had decided that she would join a guild once her training was complete.

"WHY CAN'T WE STAY TOGETHER!?" Kagura didn't like his plan. "Why can't we join the same guild?" she cried, tears fell down her face.

A sigh escaped from Ryu. He expected, no...he knew that she was gonna react like this. "Because you need room to grow." He knelt down and wiped away her tears. "Do you know who the best teacher is?"

"You." She sniffled.

"While I may be an awesome teacher." Even though she was upset, Kagura giggled at his boasting. "The best teacher is your enemy. No one will push you harder, show you your weaknesses." He stood up. "The only reason I'm as strong as I am is because of all the people I faced to get here. That is the experience you need. And you can only get that if I'm not looking over your shoulder."

Kagura wiped her eyes. "I think I understand."

Patting her head Ryu began walking back to town. They both had a train to catch.

* * *

"You'll be fine Kagura." Ryu said as they they stood on the platform. Kaguras' train had just arrived and was in the process of boarding. "I taught you well so they shouldn-umph!" He was cut off as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you Ryu-nii." She could feel him stiffen as she spoke. Thinking she did something wrong, Kagura tried pulling away. Only for him hug her back.

"I love you too, Kagura-chan." She looked at him in shock. That was the first time he ever spoke to her like that. Like she was family.

"All aboard!" The conductor called.

Squeezing her one last time Ryu nudged her towards the train. "You better get going. Don't worry, we'll see each other again. And when we do, you be a great mage."

Wiping away her tears Kagura smiled and steps onto the train. As she took a seat her mind drifted back to the day she met the strange masked man that offered to train her. How could she have turned out had he not showed up in her live. When the train started to move she took on last look at her master and older brother, to see him waving. A small smile on his face. She waved as well.

Ryu dropped his hand to his side once the train left his sight.

_"I love you Ryu-nii." _Kagura had no way of knowing just how hard it was for him to hear those words. His sister was the last one to ever call him that. Nel had called him that once before. Unlike Kagura though she notice the look of hurt and never called him that again. Not wanting to cause him more pain. Was he even allowed to see Kagura as a sister? Even after he failed to save his last one.

**"Stop thinking like that." **Olvido scolded, **"You have nothing to be ashamed of. That little girl is as much as a sister to you as Rin was. You know this. You feel this."**

Ryu knew that his zanpakuto was right, 'I just feel like I'm substituting Rin.'

**"Rin will forever hold a special place in our soul. But, there's nothing wrong with letting others fill the hole that was made when she died." **Olvido materialized in the space beside him. Thankfully he was invisible to everyone but Ryu. **"You gave similar advice to those siblings. Something about living how their sister would want them to. Ringing any bells?"**

'You know I hate it when you make sense.' Ryu jokes as his train pulls in.

Olvido just returned to his inner world.

Shortly after Ryu left another train pulled in. "That's strange." A man said getting off the train. He swore he felt some spiritual pressure just a moment ago. Shaking his head the man moved on. The sooner he got this job done, the sooner he could get back to the guild and sleep. Hopefully that cat would stop pestering him for a bit.

* * *

Ryu was beyond excited as he stood before the doors to Fairy Tail. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and opened the giant doors. To his relief the inside wasn't in the middle of an all out brawl like the last time he was hear. The walk to the bar was certainly easier this time around.

He was pretty sure that someone looking to join a guild was supposed to speak with the guild master first, but there are two people that he wants to see first. One of them was working behind the counter that he is currently heading to.

She has long waist-length white hair that curled slightly near the end, with two bangs that frame her face and reach down to her chest. The hair that covered her forehead was held up in a short pony tail. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She had on a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. On her chest is a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame her rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.

It was Mirajane and she. is. beautiful. As he walked to the bar Ryu pulls up the hood he had added onto his cloak. Since her back was to him she failed to see that he was there. Taking a stool he waits for her to notice him.

It didn't take too long.

"Hello." The white-haired beauty greeted, "Is there something that I can get you?"

"A beer, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all!" Spinning on her heels she grabs a mug and fills it with his desired drink. Ryu nodded in thanks and took a drink. "So, what brings you to are guild. Are you looking to hire?"

"No. I'm actually looking to join," He sets his mug down, "But there are some people that I wanted to see first. You see I helped them awhile back and just want to see how they're doing."

"Maybe I can help you. I know everyone that's here. What are their names." Ryu couldn't help but chuckle.

"It wounds me so that you don't recognize me Mira-chan." Ryu held his chest in mock hurt. Mira only looks confused. 'She's completely oblivious.'

**"Then stop being a jackass and let her know it's you! How do you expect to get laid!?"**

'Fuck you.'

**"I'd prefer her." **Ryu just tunes him out after that, but now sporting a blush. Once it faded Ryu pulls down his hood.

Miras' eyes widen in recognition. "Ryu!"

"In the flesh." What he was not expecting was for her to dive over the counter and tackle him into a hug. 'Man...I need to be mysterious more often.' Seeing the stares that they were receiving, Ryu realized the compromising position that they were in. "Umm, Mira."

Looking up she notices as well and they quickly stands back up, both sporting fresh blushes. "Sorry. I was just happy to see you."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" They looked to see Makarov sitting at the bar. A knowing grin plastered on his face. "Should we all leave the hall?"

"MASTER!" Miras' face was the same color as Ryus' hair. He wasn't doing any better.

Makarov just laughed at their expense. "Its been awhile my boy. How have you been?"

With his blush now under control Ryu took a seat next to him. "What can I say Oldman. I traveled around, saw some things and decided to come back here. Was actually hoping that you could help me with some work."

"Came to take me up on my offer?" Ryu nodded and Makarov pulls out a guild mark stamp. "Okay then, where and what color."

"...That's it?" Ryu raised a brow, "You're not gonna make me take some kind, I don't know, overly difficult test to prove my worth?"

"Nope!" Makarov exclaimed heartedly making Ryu face fault.

Picking himself up Ryu coughs into his fist. "That never happened." He glared at those that were watching. When no one said anything he nods his head. "Well if thats the case, here and in black and white." He points to back of his right hand.

Makarov presses the stamp the the suggested area. Removing it a second later, it revealed a black guild mark with a white outline.

"That's that." The short guild master jumped onto the counter. "Alright listen up! We've got a new guild member!" All eyes turned to Ryu who just waves nonchalantly. "Let's give him a Fairy Tail welcome!" They all just cheered in response.

"Not what you were expecting was it?" Mira winks as she pulls out a fresh round of drinks from behind the counter.

Watching the partying guild members Ryu shook his head. "No...it's better." Taking a drink of his beer Ryu thought only one thing.

'I'm gonna like it here.'

**END**

while on there journey to find the dragon balls Goku and Zrocker119 some how get sucked up into a worm hole and end up in another dimension.

Zrocker119: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE WE!?

Goku: I don't know lets ask that guy over there.( Zrocker119 looks over to Dante at his desk feet propped up)

Dante: The hell are you doing in my shop?


	5. Titania(Edited)

Zrocker119: Enjoy the new and revamped chapter!

Dante: Can you forget your story for now and HELP US FIND A WAY HOME!

Zrocker119: Hey YOU decided to come with us.(after running into Dante he tagged along hoping that Shenron could wish away his Debt, but they got sucked into another portal)

Goku: He has a point.

Dante: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!

Zrocker119: I don't own...

Dante: YOU DON'T OWN SHIT!

Zrocker119: THAT'S IT!(tackles Dante and they proceed to fight)

Goku: (Face palms) Zrocker119 doesn't own Bleach or Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**hollow/dragon**

**-morning after joining the guild-**

Ryu woke to find himself on the floor of the guild hall thinking one thing. 'That was the best party I've ever been to.' Sitting up he looked around and saw that a few other members were passed out. Looks like he wasn't the only one who took a snooze on the floor. Chuckling he stretched. A few satisfying pops later and he noticed Mira was at the counter cleaning cups. "Morning."

"Good morning Ryu." She smiled placing the mugs away. "I'm surprised to see you up so early. You drank quite a lot."

He waved it of. "Just a slight headache but that won't last long." Ryu started helping her clean up. She protested but Ryu would have none of it. He helped make the mess so he was gonna help clean it up. See that she wasn't going to win Mira just accepted defeat.

"So what are you plans for the day?"

He thought for a moment. "I was thinking that I would do a few jobs then find a place to live."

"Maybe you should buy some clothes first." She held her nose and pointed to the bottom of his coat. Looking down, Ryu saw a large green stain. He quickly figured out what it was.

"Awww that's gross!" He took his coat off and looked it over. Someone had vomited on him. "Damn it I liked this coat." Sure it was given to him by Aizen, but if there was one thing he had to like about the guy, it was that he had good sense of style. "Well getting some new clothes just made the top of my to do list. Know any good stores?" Mira gave him the 'what do you think' look. "... Right." He threw the coat into the garbage. "Let's go when we finish here." When they finished the guild hall was spotless and people were starting to arrive. Leaving Mira lead the way with him following.

* * *

"So how are you going to pay for these?" Mira asked standing outside a dressing room.

"What you think I just stood around twiddling my thumbs for the past year?" Ryu joked as he tried on what she handed him. "Don't worry. I've got enough money. Now, how does this look?" He asked coming out. Gone was his old espada uniform. Replacing it were black shoes, brownish grey pants held up by a brown belt. His chest was covered by a white T-shirt, and finally to top it off he had a white jacket that went to his mid-thighs with red tribal markings going down the back. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. There's a hood on it, but he currently had it down

"You look handsome."

"Thanks." Ryu scratched his cheek, a light blush present. Sure he has been around beautiful women like Nel, Tier and Yoruichi for most of his life, but he never felt anything towards them. Yoruichi because she was his teacher and like a mother to him, Nel was basically his older sister. As for Tier though...well her fraccion would nuder him if he tried anything.

Mira saw his blush and thought it was kind of cute. "Now lets try on the rest." She said gesture to a larger pile of clothes next to the changing room

Ryu cocked his head. Those hadn't been there when he went in "...The rest?" One hour later they stood at the counter. In Ryus' arms was enough clothes for any occasion. The total came up to around 30,000 jewel. Sighing Ryu paid the money and they went on their way.

Mira laughed scratching the back of her head "Sorry I didn't think it would cost that much."

"Don't worry about." Mira watched as a black tear appeared beside him and he put all the clothes into it.

"What's that."

"Its called a Garganta." Ryu finished and closed it. He had discovered that while he couldn't use it for traveling purposes, he could store items in it. "It opens a pocket dimension that I use for storage."

Mira put a finger to her chin. "So its a form of requip magic." Ryu just shrugged. If she wanted to think that then he wasn't gonna stop her.

They arrived back at the guild but Ryu stopped when he opened the door. Everyone was fighting and the place was trashed... again. "You ok?" Mira asked. Ryus' hair hung down shadowing his eyes.

"We just cleaned this place." His voice was quite.

Mira laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You get used to it." Getting over his depression Ryu walked over to the request board. He looked for awhile but couldn't find one that would pay enough for him to feel confident to buy a house. Sure he had a couple million stashed away from all the word he had done for the past year, but better safe than sorry. Sighing he sat at the bar. "you seem down again." Mira noted as she placed a drink in front of him.

Thanking her Ryu took a long drink. "Well I hoping that there would be request that pay more so I could buy a house. I have some money stored away but I'd prefer to not spend it all in one go." He took another drink.

"Well there are S-class quest, those usually pay more than a million jewels." Mira said offhandedly.

Ryu whistled. "Why didn't I see any of those over there."

"There on the second floor, but..." Ryu had already disappeared. She caught a glimpse of him heading up stairs. "... only S-class wizards are allowed up there." She finished.

It was at that moment when Makarov arrived. "Ah Mira where's are newest member running off to in such a hurry."

"The second floor."

"WHAT!?" Makarov hurried up the stairs followed by Mira. The two made up as Ryu grabbed a request.

"Hey old man you're just in time." Strolling towards them he held out the request. "I need you to sign off on this."

"PUT IT BACK!" Makarov yelled.

"Only S-class wizards can take those quest. Normal mages aren't even allowed on the second floor." Mira explained.

"So just make me S-class then."

The two sweat dropped. 'He says it like its the simplest thing in the world.'

"ERZA'S BACK!"

Hearing the commotion Ryu went down to see what was going on. "Who's Erza?"

Mira and Makarov followed him, their previous problem completely forgotten. "Erza's the strongest female in the guild as well as being an S-class wizard. She's known as Titania."

She had his attention at S-class. From what he figured out, the title of S-class was only given to a select few. So clearly they must be powerful. He started to form a plan. The guild doors were thrown open and Ryus' heart stopped. "Rin?" His voice was barely a whisper. The young woman that walked in looked like an older version of his sister, but he immediately discarded that thought. His sister was dead.

Erza had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of an armor breastplate complete with gauntlets, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her guild mark is blue and is located on her left upper arm.

"Welcome back." Mira greeted.

"Mira, master." Erza stopped at Ryu. "I don't know you."

"I'm Ryu Sato I just joined yesterday." He held out his hand which she shook, she had quite the grip.

"I'm Erza Scarlet its nice to meet you." Scarlet huh how fitting.

"I'm told your pretty strong, mined having a spar?" The whole guild became deadly quiet...was it something he said? Why is everybody looking at him like he's crazy?

Erza rubbed her chin contemplating his offer. "I suppose not. My last job didn't give much of a challenge. Besides I recall Mira talking about you once. She said you were strong." Ryu looked over at Mira who had a light blush.

"It was only the one time." Was her weak defence.

"Is there somewhere near by we can fight? I don't think this place can handle much more." He said gesturing to the wrecked guild hall.

"There's a field just outside of town that I use for training."

Perfect lead the way." The two of them left, quickly followed by the rest of the guild. They were eager to watch what they thought would be a one sided beat down. Oh they had no idea.

* * *

Ryu and Erza stood in the middle of an open field. Surrounding them was the rest of the guild. Cana started a betting pool and was taking bets. Mira was the only one who put money on Ryu. When asked why she simply responed with, "Its just a feeling."

"So what are the conditions?" Erza questioned.

"We fight until one of us is unconscious or admits defeat, and I doubt that you can regrow limbs so no serious maiming." Everyone blanched at how nonchalantly Ryu spoke that last part.

Ryu drew Olvido and held it in front of him. Erza held out her hand, and in a flash of light she was holding a longsword. "Hey old man, before we begin how about a bet to make things interesting?" Makarov was starting to get annoyed at being reminded of his age, but Ryu had his attention. "If I win you make me S-class." Everyone started murmuring to one another. Makarov raised a brow. "But if I lose, then I'll pay for all damages caused by Fairy Tail for the next year."

"DEAL!" Makarov didn't even hesitate. This was like a dream come true, and not just for him. The rest of the guild would be more than happy to go a year without being yelled at by the master.

Nodding Ryu turned his attention back to Erza. She had moved into her stace while Ryu kept his posture laxed, giving the impression that he wasn't going to take this fight seriously. Erza saw this and was irked by it. They waited for the signal

Makarov held up his hand. Checking to see that both fighters were ready, he brought it down and shouts. "Begin!"

Erza charged, her sword held back in a lunge. Thrusting forward she was surprised to see Ryu guarded against it, his feet not even moving. Whipping around she tried to strike his right side, only for him to parry her blow.

Using the strength of her attack to his advantage Ryu was able to spin around her. Grabbing her arm he pined it behind her back and kicked her forward. Doing a hand spring she summoned another sword and continued her assault. Even with a second blade though Erza couldn't seem to land a hit.

As Erza struggled to break his guard Ryu fought back the urge to yawn. 'Her attacks are sloppy and easy to read.'

**"Her technique suggests that she is self taught. No self respecting master would teach their pupil to fight like this." **Olvido commented.

'Even so, for someone that's self taught she's quite impressive.' Ryu reasoned as she came close to nicking his arm. Wanting to see just what she is capable of Ryu continued to play on the defensive.

This went on for several minutes. Erza, getting tired of this, decided to take this fight to the next level. Ryu jumped back when his opponent started to glow. When the light fades she is now wearing different armor.

It is cheetah printed, and has a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head. Her dual longswords were swapped out for short swords. Unlike her last armor this one left very little to the imagination. Ryu could now see most of her slender, voluptuous figure. Especially here(cough)...assets(cough)

He promptly developed a deep blush. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ARMOR IS THAT!? IT DOESN'T PROTECT ANYTHING!"

Erza frowned, "This is my flight armor, it increases my speed.

"WELL CHANGE BACK!" Instead she charged forward much faster than before. She hacked, slashed and stabbed in a matter of seconds. But to everyones amazement he kept up with her. In fact it looked like that he was moving even faster than before. Ryu countered, parried and dodged everyone of her attacked and unlike earlier, returned with ones of his own.

Erza leaned back as his blade came to close to for comfort. Feeling something wet, she touches her cheek and Looked at her hand. She was shocked to find blood on it. 'I thought that I dodged it!' Glancing at Ryu, she saw him flick his sword. A little bit of blood now covers the grass.

"First blood goes to me." Ryu smirks at the surprised looks he gets from the crowd. Getting frustrated with how the fight was going so far, Erza switched out her two broadswords for a greatsword and tried bisecting him in to. The key word being "tried". The last second before the massive sword could hit, Ryu disappear with a slight static boom.

Erza looked around franticly before noticing that her sword felt heavier then before."Over hear."

She turned to find Ryu casually crouching on the flat of her sword, his blade propped on his shoulder. "You know, you shouldn't use such a large blade if you're going for speed. Kind of defeats the purpose."

'That's it!' Erza thought. she had had enough.

Ryu jumped back when she started to glow again. Once it cleared his eyes narrowed. She now wore black armor that is covered in spikes. Erza's hair became styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face giving her a devilish appearance. In her hands was a giant serrated sword

"This is my purgatory armor, none have seen this armor and lived to tell of it." She started to glow red as she exerted her magic power. The people watching started to sweat. Erza had never gone this far in a simple spar before. Most of the guild started to feel sorry for Ryu. Even though he had surprised them by doing good up to this point, they all thought that he was finished.

Ryu on the other hand was calm and collected. "Is that right?" Raising his spiritual pressure, Ryu was enveloped in a pillar of white light that shot up into the sky. People from the town could see the spectacle. The guild members watched in shock and awe as the very air seemed to be shivering from his power.

'What is this!' thought Makarov. 'How has someone this powerful been hiding under the radar of the magic community for so long?'

Erza started to sweat from the pressure as well, but to her credit she didn't back down. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

The energy that each was giving off started to compress until it covered each of them. They stood still for only a second. Like an unspoken signal was given they charged. The crowd had to cover their ears as one blade screeched against the other. The ground cracked and broke from the force. The last thing the crowd saw was Erzas' sword beginning to crack before the two were enveloped by an explosion.

Coughing Mira squints as she tried to see through the smoke. As it began to clear she could make out a the shape of someone. A strong wind blew away the remaining smoke revealing a seriously injured Erza leaning on a completely fine Ryu. The only difference being his clothes were now slightly scuffed up.

"Someone help me get her to the infirmary!" Mira went to help carry her old rival but was stopped by Ryu.

Sitting her down Ryu unsheathed some of his sword and cut the palm of his hand. Once blood started to flow from the self inflicted wound he pressed it to a nasty cut on her abdomen.

"What are you doing!?" Erza shouted.

"My blood has healing property's." Ryu explained as his blood started making its way into her body. Everyone watched in amazement as Erzas' wounds started to steam a bit and heal. After a minute all of her wounds were completely healed, for the most part. Erza noticed that there is now a small scar o her abdomen. It was only a few inches long and barely noticeable, but it was still there.

"Sorry about the scar." Ryu apologized, "I never meant to go that far."

Erza shook her head, "I'm the one to blame. This was only supposed to be a spar, but when I saw you barely trying, I let my pride get the best of me." She stood up and bowed much to Ryus' confusion. "You may strike me if you wish."

"Now now, I think you've had enough." Ryu sweat-dropped with his hands in front of him. Turning to the guild master his smirk returns full force. "I believe we made a bet?"

Makarov hung his head in defeat. His hopes of a year free of damage payment crushed "A deals a deal. From this moment you're now an S-class wizard." He then burst into tears.

Not knowing what to do Ryu looked to Mira for help, only for her to be...

'that money she was collecting?'

After collecting sizable amount of money from Cana, Mira approached Ryu. "Congratulation." She smiled handing him the bag of money.

"Two things. Why's he crying," He asked pointing at Makarov, "and two what's this for?" He finished gesturing towards the sack of money that he was just given.

"You see he gets a lot of complaints about the destruction caused by the guild. So when you offered to pay off all damages he got his hopes up." She gave a slight laugh. "And Cana had a betting pool on the fight."

"let me guess, everyone bet on Erza completely curb-stomping the new guy."

"Well not everyone." She said holding her arms behind her back. Ryu understood what she meant and gave her a small smile.

"I didn't think you'd be so strong." Erza commented accepting her lose.

"I've got years of fighting for my life under my belt, so don't put yourself down." Ryu smiled at her as well, but quickly looked away blushing madly "Can you please change back into your normal armor or something." Erza looked down and saw that the only clothes she had on at the moment were all torn up and were barely maintaining her modesty. She was soon back in her heart kreuz armor. "Thank you." He split the money into two piles, handing one to her and the other to Mira. "You two take it, besides." He held up the request he took earlier. "I'm gonna go do this request."

Mira frowned, "You're leaving already?"

Ryu didn't know why but he suddenly felt bad. "Yeah I wanna get it done as quick as possible." He gave a small chuckle, "I don't wanna spend the rest of my life sleeping on the guild floor now do I?" He joked. "I was actually hoping to go house hunting once I get back. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"I would love to." Miras' mood lightened instantly. "Well you two have fun then."

Hearing this caused Ryu to blink. "Two?"

"Every new member needs to have someone watch over them on their first quest. Since that's and S-class quest, you need an S-class wizard to go with you, and Erza's the only one here."

"Shit I didn't know that." Rubbing the back of his head he looked to Erza. "We can wait till tomorrow if you want, seeing as you just got back and all."

Erza shook her head. "No it's fine. Let's go." Saying goodbye to Mira, Ryu ran to catch up to Erza.

"He sure is something." Makarov said standing beside the former demoness. "To have that much power, yet still be so kind to others. I've seen some great mages be changed by power like that. You better hurry, before someone else takes him."

It took Mira several seconds to process his words.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

**END**

Goku is standing over Zrocker119 and Dante, both sporting fresh bumps on their heads.

Goku: You two done?

Zrocker119/Dante: Yes.

Goku: Now while you two were fighting I went and got the rest of the dragon balls.

Zrocker119/Dante: HOW!?

Goku: Muffin button...

Please review and leave questions. Flames will be ignored


	6. First job(Edited)

Zrocker119: Sorry for the long wait, exams were a bitch. Now that I'm done messing around with Goku I'm just going too get right into the story.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon speech"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**Start**

They had been on the train for almost an hour now and Ryu and Erza had yet to speak a single word. Erza sat across from Ryu while he looked out the window. Every so often he would glance at her then go back to the window.

After he did it one more time though, Erza had had enough. "Is something wrong?"

Ryu "Sorry its just... you kind of resemble someone I knew."

"Oh who would that be?" Erza was curious to

"Doesn't matter shes dead." Ryu hadn't for it to sound so harsh. He may have accepted the fact that there was nothing he could've done to save his sister, but that doesn't mean he has to tell everyone about it. He only told Mira and Elfman for obvious reasons and, for now at least, they were gonna be the only ones that know.

There was an awkward silence. "So what's the job?" Erza asked changing the subject. Rather than answer Ryu just handed her the request. Looking it over her eyes widened. Monster nest discovered in mine. Please clear it. Reward 6,000,000 jewels. "This is quite the first quest." Erza commented.

Ryu just shrugged. "I've dealt with worse." He has spent the better part of the last 12 years of his life fighting for survival. He had been in this world for a year, and up to this point, he had yet to face something or someone that truly pushed him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Erza began. "How come I've never heard of you?" Ryu raised a brow. " I don't want to sound arrogant or anything like that, but I'm strong, and you were able to beat me without really trying."

"I told you before I've just had more practice." Ryu tried to wave it off but Erza wasn't done.

"What I'm trying to say is that I should've heard about someone with your kind of power."

"You probably have but just didn't realize it." Seeing her confused look Ryu sighed. " You ever hear about the Wondering Swords?"

Erza froze in shock. All of Earthland new that name. Over the last year the number of dark guilds had been on the decline. Rumors say that the ones responsible were two people. A man and a young girl. They would always be seen carrying swords with them at all times, earning them the nickname "The Wondering Swords". They would show up at a town one day, and the next morning, the near by dark guild members would be found unconscious outside the nearest Rune Knight H.Q. Once they woke up though, they wouldn't stop muttering about the demon that attacked them.

The Rune knights chalked it up to them just being frightened out of their minds.

"That was you!?" Ryu just nodded. "But what about the girl? I didn't see anyone else with you."

"I had her join a different guild. There was nothing left that I could teach her."

"She was your student?" Erza was surprised.

Ryu developed a small smile. "Yeah she was."

The two sat in silence once more, but unlike earlier, this was a comfortable one. After a few hours on the train and another 2 walking, the two mages of Fairy Tail stood outside the mine. It was sealed by a large boulder. Sitting next to it was a man wearing a business suit holding a brief case.

"Please tell me you're here for the job."

Ryu showed him the request. "If it's this one, then yes. Yes we are."

The man breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the paper. "Oh thank god. I was starting to think that no one would come." He shook Ryus' hand. "Thank you thank you thank you."

Ryu put a hand on the mans shoulder. "You can thank me once I've actually done the job. For now just relax and tell me what's going on."

Once the man called down he went on to tell how one day the miners were working when one of the walls collapsed. Next thing they new the place was over run with monsters. By the time they were able to seal the entrance, 15 were dead and even more wounded.

"That's horrible." Erza was shocked by the amount of death. Why hadn't someone come sooner she had know idea.

Ryu walked up to the boulder sizing it up. "About how many would you say there are?" The man thought for a moment

"30 maybe 40"

Nodding Ryu punched the boulder, turning it into dust. He pointed at Erza. "Anything comes out that isn't human or me... kill it." That said he went inside.

"Is your friend going to be ok?"

Erza allowed herself to smirk, "I wouldn't worry about him too much. After fighting him myself, I can say with confidence that he's easily the 2nd or 3rd strongest in our entire guild."

* * *

'How deep do these mines go?' Ryu was starting to get annoyed. He had been in the mines for about 30 minutes now and he had yet to encounter a single creature in here. Now that he thinks about it, he really should've asked how deep the collapse was.

'DAMN IT!' If Yoruichi were to ever hear about this, she would kick his ass for making such a rookie mistake.

Ryu pauses his inner ranting when a horrid sent invades his nose. That was his only warning. Acting on instinct Ryu leans back as a pair of spikes pass by a mere inch from his eyes. Following the direction from which they came Ryu says, "You are on ugly son of a bitch."

It had dark-grey skin and was vaguely humanoid, and he used that term loosely. It had the shape of a human but its ears were sunken into its skull and it seemed to lack eyes. In place of a nose there are 2 large vertical slits. Its body is malnourished or maybe it's supposed to look that way. Ryu had no idea.

Its hands were stretched out and aimed at him. Ryu could see wicked set of claws growing from its fingers.

'I guess that's where the spikes from before came from,' Looking around Ryu saw that he was surrounded by more of them.

"Well," He casually slides Olvido from his sheath. "Time to go to work!"

* * *

Ryu had been gone for almost 2 hours. Erza was starting to think about going in and helping when the cause of her concern came strolling out. Is he whistling a tune? "You ok?" Erza asked immediately, voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine." He just waved it off. "There were way more than 40 of those bastards, but I took care of them all. Even went and destroyed the next." The man breathed a sigh of relief. Giving Ryu the case he thanked him for his help and left, leaving Ryu and Erza to there own devices.

"Well we have a long walk ahead of us, so lets get going." Erza started walking back to town but was stopped by Ryu.

"Hell no! We spent 2 hours just walking out here. No way were walking back." Before Erza could protest he places a hand on her shoulder they disappeared with a burst of sonido. A few seconds later they arrived at the train station. "Ok le-" He was cut off by Erza punching him in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He then noticed that she was looking a little green. "Hehe, sorry I'll give you a warning next time."

"You better." Ryu nodded with an audible gulp. If there was one thing that scarred him, it was a pissed off women. That fear was beaten into his head years ago...literally now that he thought about it. Getting on the train they sat down and relaxed the whole way back.

* * *

Ryu sighed, he just couldn't catch a break. Rather then relaxing at the guild and having a pleasant conversation with Mira like he planned , Ryu was instead greeted with a flaming fist the moment he tried to take a seat at the bar.

Catching it he looked at his attacker. He was a young man with a build similar to Ryus' own, average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink hair. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. His guild mark was red and located on his right shoulder.

"YOU FIGHT ME!" He spoke, undeterred by the fact that Ryu stopped his attack bare handed. Doesn't even know the kids name and he already had Ryus' respect.

"I have no problem fighting you, but I like to know the name of whom I'm fighting." Ryu responded let go of the boys fist fist

"Natsu Dragneel," He punched his open hand, engulfing it in fire. "Dragon Slayer."

Ryus' hands fell to his sides in a relaxed manor, "Alright then hit me with your best shot." Any other day Ryu would've pronged the fight so he could see what the kid was made of, but after todays job he just wanted to relax and have a drink or two.

Natsu charged with his fist cocked back. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He Struck at Ryu...only for him to step to his left at the last second, and clothesline Natsu. Natsu spun comically through the air for several seconds, before hitting the ground his eyes spinning and gaping like a fish.

"Natsu!" Ryu would never admit it, but he was a little startled to see the talking blue cat ran to the downed pyro.

Natsu sat up shaking his head, "I'm ok Happy." He looked at Ryu grinning. "Your really strong."

"Aye! He beat you in one hit." Happy chirped as Natsu got a tick mark. Ryu to look at Happy. He stared...and stared... and proceeded to stare some more. "Natsu he's scarring me."

"You got a problem with Happy?" Natsu glared.

"He doesn't turn into a naked women does he?" Ryu asked in a serious tone catching all those that were watching by surprise. He was fooled into believing that Yoruichi was a man because of her voice when in her cat form and paid for it. He wasn't taking any chances.

Natsu looked at Happy. "Happy you can do that!"

"I'll try!" Ryu sweat dropped as the cat closes his eyes and starts shaking in concentration. "I can't do it." Happy actually sounded disappointed by this.

"It's ok Happy," Natsu pats him on the head. "You're still awesome!"

"Your and idiot Natsu." The one that spoke was a young man with spiky black hair,and eyes were dark blue. He was wearing a black T-shirt a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants, and black boots. "You can't even win against Erza, so what made you think you could beat the guy that won against her?"

"YOU WANNA GO ICE STRIPPER!?"

"BRING IT MATCHSTICK!"

Ryu sat down at the bar and watched the two go at it.

"Don't worry, Natsu and Grey fight all the time." Mira said smiling.

"I can see that, but why did he call him ice stripper." His choice of insult confused him.

"Grey has a habit of taking his clothes of without realizing it." Happy explained sitting on top of Ryus' head. He then pulls a fish out of nowhere and starts to munch on it.

"Your kidding right?" Happy pointed at the fight. Following his paw, Ryu nearly falls over at what he saw. Sure enough, Grey, at some point during the fight, had stripped down to his boxers. "That's weird." Ryu has seen some strange shit, but that made his top ten list easily. Mira and Happy just nod in agreement. He looked up at Happy. Ryu had to admit that little blue guy is kind of cute. "And how did you get up there without me noticing?"

"I flew," Angel wings sprouted from his back and he hovered in front of Ryu. A talking, flying blue cat... now he had seen everything. The three of them watched as their fight continued when Mira realized what Ryu had asked Natsu.

"Ryu why did you ask if Happy could change into a naked women?" Ryus' face turned red. He hoped that no one was actually paying attention when he asked that. It just kind of slipped out.".

Natsu and Grey had stopped their fight and were listening in as well. "Well you see," He rubbed his neck. "One of my teachers would turn into a cat and well... she wouldn't be wearing anything when she changed back." He looked at Happy, "Just making sure that I wouldn't be in for any surprises. She teased me quite a lot growing up."

"Your teacher is weird," Gray said crossing his arms.

"Coming from the guy that's walking around in his drawers," Ryu deadpanned.

Gray looked down and saw that Ryu is right. "Son of a bitch!" He ran off to go and search for his missing clothing.

Noticing that it was getting late Ryu sighed. Looks like he'll have to hold house shopping of until tomorrow. "Hey Mira you think it'll be alright if I stay in the guild hall for the night?"

She nodded, "Sure there's a couch down stairs you can use."

"Also," He continued. "If you don't have anything planned, I was wondering if you wouldn't mined coming with me tomorrow when I go house hunting. It would really help if I had someone that knows the town with me."

Mira gave her usual beautiful smile. If Ryu had a heart it would've skipped a beat. "I would love to go with you."

Ryu smiled back at her. "Great," Standing up he lets out a yawn. "Well I'm going to get some much needed sleep." Bidding them all a good night Ryu disappears down stairs. He was asleep the moment his head hit the couch.

"I wanna fight him again." Natsu declared causing everyone to laugh.

**END**

Zrocker119: Ryus' past is starting to be reveled little by little. Sorry if his first job seemed boring. It was more for him and Erza to bond a little. No she will not develop feeling for him, he will only be with Mira. Ryu will be like a big brother to everyone else. The next chapter will be him buying a house and bonding with the rest of the guild. Once again sorry for the long wait, the next chapter will be up soon. Until then please review, favorite and follow.


	7. Coming clean(Edited)

Zrocker119: No BS just right to the story...

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon speech"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**START**

"How many does this make now?" Ryu asked.

"15." Mira stated.

Ryu let out a sigh. 15, that was how many houses they had looked at and none had interest him. The real estate person started to look annoyed as well. It's not like Ryu was trying to be difficult! "How many are left."

"Only one."

"Maybe you'll like this one." Mira said trying to stay positive.

"Hopefully or I'll just have to take up residence in the guild basement." He joked trying to lighten the mood. 20 minutes later they stood in front of a house located just outside of Magnolia. Calling it a house was an understatement. It was more like a small mansion. Going inside the man started showing Ryu around and talking about the place, while Mira went off on her own.

The place was huge, 4000 square feet and that wasn't including the giant back yard. Walking in you were greeted by a large room with stairs going to the second floor and large doorways on either side. On the left was the living room. It came completely furnished with cream-colored L shaped couch, love seat, a coffee table and a stone fire place. From there you could enter the kitchen and dining room. To the right were 3 guest rooms and large bathroom. Going up stairs there are another 4 guest rooms just like the ones down stairs.

As they approached the last room Ryu heard Mira scream. He threw open the door, Olvido in hand. He was in what he guessed was the master bedroom. There was a King size bed with white sheets and a thick black blanket and curtains. There was a nightstand located on either side of it. Across from it was a large walk-in closet. Next to it was the largest bathroom he had ever seen, equipped with a huge bathtub and shower. Looking around he found Mira standing out on a balcony that over looked the back yard.

"Are you OK, what happened!?" She didn't answer but pointed below into the back yard. He saw what she screamed about. In the back yard...is a freaking hot spring!

"You have to buy this place." Oh crap, Mira was giving him the puppy dog look. Even though his sister had used it against him all the time Ryu had never built up an immunity against the infamous technique.

Ryu turned to the agent. "How much?"

"7 million jewel." Ryu winced at the price. He made the mistake of looking at Mira, who was still giving him that look. He sighed, 'It's a good thing that I took that quest.'

"Sold."

By the time Ryu finished with the paperwork and paid for the house it was already going on noon. "Wanna get some lunch?"

"You wouldn't be asking me out now would you?" Sending him a wink and teasing smile, Mira crosses her arms underneath her large chest. She was hoping to get him to stumble or at least blush, but in stead all she got was a charming smile.

"I wouldn't mined that." He offered he his arm. Oh he was good. Blushing lightly Mira smiled back and looped her arm around his. Walking back into town they found a small but nice restaurant.

Mira found it both sweet and charming when he pulls out her seat, "Why thank you."

"Let it never be said that my mother didn't raise a gentleman." Taking the seat across from Mira the two quickly ordered their food and drinks.

* * *

Mira found having lunch with Ryu to be quite pleasant even though he avoided talking too much about his past. She could respect that though as most of their fellow guild mates have secrets of their own. She knew that he tell them once he was ready. But what she was able to peace together from what he did tell, Mira found his life to be much like her own.

Each had a point in their lives where they felt like giving up yet somehow finding the strength to continue. That was just one of the many reasons that Mira found attractive about Ryu.

Paying for their food Ryu started heading towards the guild. Mira fell into step beside him and looped her arm through his. Ryu didn't mind one bit. In fact he'd go as far as to say that he was enjoying it. There's just something about the white-haired beauty and the calming aura that her very soul seemed to emit. The closest he had ever came to feeling anything like it was when he Orihime was under his care, but there was no attraction between the two of them.

Not that he hadn't found the orange-haired girl attractive, it's just that she wasn't his type. Besides her heart belonged to the man that risked his life to save her... wait, why is he thinking about this again?

Ryu was pulled out of his deep/self-confusing thoughts when Mira came to a sudden stop.

"Levy." Mira called out.

Said girl was standing in a very long line that lead to a book store. Spotting them she waved. Levy's a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head. Her clothing consisted of a light orange dress.

"Hi Mira, Ryu! What are you guys doing here?" Levy asked as they walked over. She noticed that Mira and Ryus' arms are intertwined and smiled. "I see that you finally asked Ryu out."

The two blushed but didn't stop what they were doing. Ryu coughed into his fist, clearing his throat. "I saw you the other day but we've never been introduced, I'm Ryu."

"Its nice to meet you Ryu, I'm Levy."

"So what are you doing here?" Ryu was currently looking at the long line of people.

Levy pointed at the book store, "I'm waiting for it to open so I can get this new book that's coming out today," She gestured to the line. "Everyone here is waiting to get it."

'A new book eh," Ryu stood there in thought. 'Wait a minute doesn't..' "What's the book called?"

"Being Hollow, but the strange thing is that no one knows who wrote it," Levy said finding it strange. "Instead of their name the author put 'Zero'."

'I thought so.' Ryu laughed and opened a small garganta. Reaching inside he pulled out a book and handed it to Levy. The cover was white with a black circle. Inside it are the words 'Being Hollow'. "Here now you don't have to wait in line." Levy stood there for several seconds in a stunned silence just starring at the book.

"H-how?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. Leaning in he whispered in her ear. "I'm the one who wrote it." Both Mira and Levy were shocked by this. What they didn't know was that book was about his life before he came to Earthland. You could call it a way for him to tell everyone what he is and what he was forced to do in order to survive. Ryu didn't actual use his in the book though so people wouldn't know it was actually him. As far as the world was concerned it's just a tragic, yet exciting story.

* * *

The next month for Ryu was nothing but a blur. The guild really grew on him, going as far as considering them all to be friends. He mostly hung around Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira and even Cana once she found out that he could hold down his booze. Even with his high alcohol tolerance she till managed to always beat him when it came to drinking.

Speaking of the local bar maid, the two of them have close to each other after their date, having officially became a couple. Ever single man in the country loathed the day that Ryu and Mira made their relationship public. He couldn't give two shits though. All that mattered to him now was his and the guilds happiness.

As they grew closer as a couple though Ryu began feeling an emotion that he hadn't felt in a very long time. That emotion, is fear. The former Cero Espada, the one that had absolute control of fear, was afraid to tell the woman that he cares for the truth about him and the thing he had done in the past. The irony was not lost to him.

* * *

If anyone were to walk in and found Ryu sitting on his couch, they would probably think that he looked calm as he sketched away in his notebook. In reality though he is anything but calm. In fact he was on the verge of a panic attack. Earlier that day he had finally decided to tell Mira about his past and had asked her to meet him at his place.

A small, teeny tine part of him hoped that she wouldn't be able to so he could postpone telling her, but as he predicted she agreed without a second thought.

Normally sketching would've calmed him down but it just wasn't helping him at the moment. The bell rang making him stop. Setting the book down he brushed back a stray strand of hair and answered the door.

Mira stood in the opening a happy smile present on her beautiful lips. "Hey."

"Hey." Even though he was nervous about what he was going to do in just mere minutes, he could feel himself, even if it is ever so slightly, calming down in her presence.

Mira gave him a peck on his lips as she came in and makes herself comfortable on the couch.

"Can I get you a drink?" Ryu offered going into the kitchen.

"I'll have what you're having." Nodding Ryu disappears from her view. Mira gazed around the room. Her eyes eventually fell onto the open sketch book on the coffee table. The current page had a nearly finished sketch of Ryu surrounded by a group of what Mira assumed are his friends.

Two men each had an arm over his shoulder, one having light-blue hair and the other spiky brown(Grimmjow/Takeshi). Three women are kneeling in front of them(Neliel/Loly/ Menoly). Laying in front of them is a man with brown hair and a young girl sitting on his stomach(Starrk/Lilynette). The tall man on Ryus' left had his other arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful dark-skinned woman(Mila-rose). Lastly standing off to the side is a pale man with black tear marks on his face and a man with his eyes closed(Ulquiorra/Gin).

All of them had are smiling, the only exception being the pale man.

Mira was so entranced by the care and detail put into the picture that she didn't even notice Ryu coming back into the room.

"They were my friends," Mira almost jumped out of her seat. Ryu offers her a cup of tea.

"I figured from the way you're all smiling." She comments taking a drink. It's lightly sweetened. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ryu sighed. 'Might as well get it over with.'

"You've been patient with me Mira and for that you have my thanks," Ryu said sincerely. "But I feel that any chance we have advancing our relationship is next to none, unless you know the truth about me, and I'm frightened beyond all reason of what you'll think about me once you do."

Mira looks at him in confusion before asking, "Ryu, do you trust me?"

"With out a doubt." Ryu didn't hesitate to answer.

"Then trust me," She cups his face and makes him look her in the eyes. "Trust me when I say that I'll listen to what ever it is that you feel that you need to tell me and that I won't judge you or say anything until you're finished."

Ryu silently watched the woman that he cares about for several moments before closing his eyes. "Alright." Standing up he shrugs off his jacket and takes off his shirt, revealing his bandaged chest.

Mira failed to stop a blush as she stares at his chiseled abs and tone muscles. Now that she thought about it, they've been going out for a month and had yet to see one another without a shirt. She watched as he started unwrapping the bandages revealing the beginnings of a horrible scar that ran from his right shoulder to his waist. What startled her the most though, is when he finished taking the bandages off.

She looked in shock and horror, at the hole going through his chest, right where his heart should be.

"I'm not human Mira. I haven't been since I was 15." She looked into Ryus' eyes and saw that they were filled with fear, but also a little bit of hope. Hope that she won't be afraid and shun him because of that fear.

Ryu was shocked when Mira, instead of pulling away like he feared, instead ran a hand down his scar before finally resting on the two things that marks his existence as a hollow.

With one hand on his hollow hole and the other on his mask Mira asks, "What happened?"

"...My sister...wasn't the only one that died that night."

Ryu told her everything, from his life to the time he spent as an Espada. Throughout the whole thing Mira listened only asking questions in the areas that she didn't quite understand, which was quite a bit of it. By the time Ryu was finished the sun had already set.

"So now you know." Ryu said hanging his head.

"...You're not a monster Ryu," His head jolted back up when she spoke. "A monster wouldn't have risked his life to protect those weaker than him. A monster wouldn't have tried saving someone he had just met." She leans closer to him with every word. "So please, stop thinking that you are one."

Cupping her cheek Ryu closed the distance between them. Their lips meeting in the most passion-filled kiss that either of them had experienced. They stayed like this for several moments before the need to breath forced them to separate, greedily taking deep breaths.

**-LEMON START, SKIP IF YOU WANT-**

"Wow," Was all that Ryu could say. He was so stunned that he failed to notice that Mira had stood up and started taking off her dress. "Mira what ar-." Her dress hit the floor and all Ryu lost the ability to speak.

Ryu already knew that Mira is a beautiful woman, but to see her garbed in only a pair of black panties and a matching bra that barely contains her large breasts almost caused his brain to shut down.

"It's only fare that I get undressed too," Mira sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. " After all you've been shirtless this entire time." Mira internally smirked as she felt his member go rigid against her rear. That's quite impressive as he was still wearing his pants.

"We don't need to do this Mira," Ryu was trying and failing to keep his instincts from taking over and ravaging her on the spot.

Smiling lovingly at him Mira licks his earlobe and whispers, "But I want to."

Ryu took what ever self restrain he had and shoved it into the deepest part of her mind. Mira let out a cute squeak as she suddenly found herself on her back. Using a mixture of his instincts and experience from the past, Ryu slowly ran a hand up her thigh while the other on caressed one of her breasts, all while kissing her.

Moaning into his mouth Mira parts her lips. Ryu responds by exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue before meeting with her own. Her breath hitched as his hand reached her soaked panties.

"My my," Ryu said rubbing her warm core. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that your like what I'm doing." Sliding the article of clothing aside Ryu inserted a finger causing her to moan. Miras' moan turns into a cry as he lowered her bra and wrapped his lips around one of her stiff, pink nipples.

Ryu flicked the stiff bud with his tongue and sucked on it. He pulls his head back and lets go, letting her breasts natural elasticity snap it back, and repeated the process. Her other breasts wasn't left unattended, his other hand gently rolled and pinched her erect nub. Each time he did brought Mira closer to release.

Another finger entering her pushes Mira over the edge. A flood of juices poured over Ryus' hand as she came. Bringing his now soaked hand to his lips he licks them clean. "You taste amazing."

Calming down from her orgasm Mira stood up. Pushing Ryu until he sat on the couch, She situates herself where she's kneeling between his legs. Seeing the tent in his pants Mira grabbed his zipper and pulls. She watched as his cock stood unhindered, marveling at his size.

'With that even fit in me?' Mira would be lying if she said that she wasn't intimidated. "That book you wrote was about your past isn't it?"

Ryu raised a brow, "It is."

"So everything that happened to the main character," Mira slowly rubbed him up and down," also happened to you?'

"Yes?" Ryu answered not really understanding where this was going. What does his book have to so with...Oh!

"Even the part when he has sex with those two arrancar women?" He gulped audibly when she tightens her grip but nods. "In that case...I'll just have to do better than them!" He was a little put off by her determined expression.

Any thoughts he had though turned to mush as she stroked his cock. Hearing him groan Mira figures that she was doing alright and leans in.

When Miras' lips enveloped him Ryu caressed her head, silently urging her to take in more.

Slowly bobbing her head, Mira works more and more of him in until he touched the back of her throat. Pulling back till only the tip remained she sucked down until her nose pressed against his crotch. Fighting back her gag reflex she deep throated him the best that she could. Those smut books that she had borrowed from Levy actually seemed to be helping her.

"Mira, I'm gonna!" She felt him expand in her throat and knew what was about to happen. Not a second later he came. Mira did her best to make sure that not a drop was wasted. A few moments later he stopped and Mira was able to catch her breath.

Ryu had the sense to look sheepish, "Sorry Mira, I should've warned you."

"It's OK," She responded getting to he feet. Unclasping her bra Mira shrugs it off of her shoulder and proceeds to remove her panties. Ryu stands and discards his cloths as well.

Taking in the others naked body, the couple drink it all in. Ryu caresses her face lovingly and his other hand grabs her by the waist. Pulling her flush to his body he says what he has wanted to say for a long time, "I love you Mira."

Leaning into his hand Mira rubs it affectionately. "I love you too, Ryu." Tilting her head up he kisses her.

The two sat back down with Mira straddling him. She felt his hardened member press against her shapely rear. Grinding against it they moan in pleasure. Mira stands until he's positioned at her entrance and sits down.

Ryu closed his eyes from the feeling of her velvet tunnel squeezing his tightly. If her mouth was bliss then her hot core is heaven!

Mira stops as she feels him at her barrier. 'This is it.' She though. Raising herself a little Mira braces herself and quickly drops.

Feeling her go ridged Ryu opens his eyes and sees tears in her eyes. Seeing blood in his lap he realized what happened. "Mira-"He is silenced by her placing a finer to his lips.

"I'm fine Ryu," She reassured him wiping away her tears. "Just give me a second to adjust, you're pretty big."

He looked at her with concern written on his face, "OK then. You set the pace and I'll match it." They settled for kissing passionately until she was ready to continue. It wasn't too much longer before she grinded her hip experimentally.

Feeling no pain Mira began moved until only the tip was in and slowly came back down, the two moaning as she did. She soon began to move faster and faster, with Ryu matching her pace. The heat in her body built up with every movement.

Holding her by her hips Ryu was entranced by the woman bouncing on his lap, even more so by the large pair of breasts just a few inches from his face. He always had a thing for boobs. Leaning forward he took one of her large tits into his mouth. He playfully flicked it with his tongue while sucking at the same time.

His other hand made its was from her waist, enjoying her silky smooth skin underneath his callused hands. Reaching his destination he pinches her clit. Mira couldn't take it anymore! She cried out as her orgasm hit her full force.

Not being able to hold keep himself at bay Ryu pulls out and flips them over. Now on top he thrusts back into her and began where he left off.

Mira couldn't believe what she was experiencing. She always heard that sex was amazing but she never imagined that it would feel this good! Her mid went numb, her cries of pleasure increased in volume as he penetrated deeper than before.

Ryu kept this pace up for the next half hour. Always keeping her in bliss by changing his angle and depth, but even he could only last for so long before tiring out.

"I'm at my limit Mira," He warned beginning to pull out. Mira wrapped her legs around him keeping him from doing so.

"It's OK Ryu." Pulling him closer their lisp crashed together. "Cum with me."

Not able to hold out anymore Ryu did just that. The sudden burst of extra heat caused Mira to cum as well.

**-LEMON END, YOU CAN LOOK NOW-**

Pulling out of her Ryu takes her into his arm. Looking at the state of his couch he sighed. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to get a new one.'

Mira looks at him completely and utterly exhausted. "Maybe we should've gone up to your room."

"It's fine," He carried her out back where the hot spring is waiting for them. Settling into the steaming warm water, Ryu positions them so that Mira leaned on his chest.

Laying into him Mira sighs in comfort. "Are you going to tell the guild?"

"About us yes." He chuckles as she hit his chest playfully, "I'll tell them when I'm ready Mira. I still have to wait until I'm fully accepted into the guild."

"You already are," Mira countered. Tracing his hollow hole with her finger she sighs. "But if you don't want to tell them at the moment, I'll stand beside you." She fell asleep on his chest.

Ryu kisses her forehead. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he says, "That's all I ask for."

* * *

Olvido sat on his favorite branch as he received his wielders memories. **"About time the kid told her." **He got ready to lay back when a flash of light caught his eye. With nothing particularly better to do, Olvido went to see what it's all about.

What he found though was far from what he expected. A door stood tall in the middle of two trees. Examining it he finds no signs of it being a trap and enters.

* * *

Two months went my and Ryu can honestly say that he has never been happier. Mira moved in he day after his confection a the two are happily living together.

Elfman was pissed off when he first learned about what Ryu and Mira did, as in he chased Ryu all around the town trying to rip him to peaces. Thankfully though, Mira was able to get in at some point and calm her brother down before Ryu got tired of being chased and knocked him out.

That wasn't the only thing to happen though. His book became a huge hit, becoming the #1 best seller to this date. With the money he earned from his book alone Ryu only had to take a request every month or so. He still hung around the guild but only to keep his social life from dying out.

It was during one of the times that he needed to take a job though that Ryu met one of the, unsavory members of the guild.

* * *

Ryu walked up the stairs to the guilds second floor and passed by someone sitting at one of the tables. Their feet are propped up with their head in their chest, so Ryu couldn't see their face. Thinking nothing of it Ryu reached for a quest. He had moved his head to the side as a bolt of lightning shot passed his face.

Turning around he saw that the person had gotten up. He was a very tall and muscular young man with gray eyes. His blonde hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. He wore a purple collared shirt, green pants and simple shoes. Hanging from his shoulder like a cape was a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges. Covering his ears were large spiked headphones that lead to a MP3 player looking device attached to his black belt.

For some reason the guy looked pissed. "Can I help you with something?" Ryu asked.

"What the hell are you doing up hear?" Yeesh, he even sound pissed.

"Well I was going to grab a request of the board there, but some guy I haven't met before shot lightning at me." Ryu deadpanned. That mustn't have been the right answer because Ryu had to dodge another bolt of lightning. "What crawled up your ass!?" A barrage of bolts forced Ryu to the ground floor.

"Laxus, enough!" Makarov yelled.

"Just keeping the knew b from going where he doesn't belong." The now named Laxus responded nonchalantly.

Makarov sighed, since Laxus was hardly here he didn't have to explain Ryu to him. 'Damn why did he have to come back the day Ryu took a job?' "Ryu was promoted to S-class after wining a bet that required him to defeat Erza. He's allowed on the second floor."

Laxus just gave them a cruel laugh. "He beat that weakling so you make him S-class." He threw his head back in laughter. Erza glared at him for calling her weak. Ryu did as well. "Only the strong are allowed up here."

Natsu had heard enough. "Laxus, fight me!" He tried running up the stairs only for Ryu to catch him by his scarf. "What the hell let me go!"

"Calm down Natsu, I haven't even fought the guy yet I can tell that your no match for him!" Ryu shouted making Natsu face him. Laxus scoffed and went back to relaxing. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Ryu put Natsu down.

"You really think that I can't beat him?" Natsu asked with a depressed look on his face.

Ryu instantly regretted his word. "Sorry Natsu, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." He had nothing else to say. Ryu could feel the magic power in Laxus. It was one of the strongest he had felt since arriving here. He suddenly smirked and put a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "But now you need to get stronger and prove me wrong."

Natsu brightened up and smiled. "Damn right I will, " He threw his hands in the air. "Now I'm all fired up, Happy lets go train!" He shouted running out of the guild, his trustful companion right behind him.

"Nice save." Makarov commented.

"Thanks old man." Ryu said completely oblivious to the tick mark on Makarov's forehead. "Now I just need to go get that request." Snapping his fingers Ryu disappeared with a burst of sondio. Not even a second later he came back down dodging lightning, but had the paper in hand. He gave Mira a kiss goodbye and ran out of the guild.

**END**

Zrocker119: As you can see I added a lot to this chapter. Hope you like the update!


	8. Eisenwald(Edited)

Zrocker119: Hello and welcome back. This chapter starts off right before Natsu and company go to take down Eisenwald.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon speech"**

**'hollow/dragon thought'**

**-START-**

Natsu was in a hurry. The other day Erza had asked Hhim and Gray for help. She wouldn't tell them why but said she'll explain today when they depart.

"Where are we going? The stations on the other side of town." Questioned Fairy Tails newest member, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a white sleeveless collared shirt with a blue cross design, a short blue skirt held up by a brown belt. Attached to it were her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. Lastly were black, leather high heel boots.

And like most of the women at Fairy Tail, Lucy has a body that puts a super models to shame.

Many are probably wondering why she's being dragged by Natsu. Well you see the other day Mira had asked her to tag along to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting, but Lucy didn't see that working out.

"I'm gonna see if I can get one more person to come with us." Natsu said excitedly and left it at that. Sighing Lucy just kept quiet and followed. A few minutes later they stood outside a small mansion. Wasting no time Natsu rushes to the door and begins pounding on it.

"This place is huge!" Lucy shouted taking in the size of the place. Who does Natsu know that could afford to live here? Imagine her surprise when the door is opened by an irritated looking Ryu.

**-5 minutes earlier-**

The early morning sun shone the window waking the two people that slept in the process.

"I'm gonna destroy that thing." Ryu grumbles to himself. Rolling over he turns his back to the light.

Even though she was just as tired as him Mira couldn't help but giggle, "Don't you think that you're over reacting a little bit."

"No," Is his immediate reply.

The bed shifts as Mira rests her head on his shoulder, a bit of her hair spilling over and into his face. Breathing in Ryus' nose is filled with the sent of her hair.

"If you want we can start the day off with a nice warm shower." His ear twitches and Mira knew that she had his attention. He started to reply when somebody started banging on the front door.

Hearing him growl Mira gets his attention by getting off the bed.

With the covers no longer obstructing his view Ryu gets an eyes full of her clad in nothing but a dark-red night gown. With a slight sway in her hips Mira heads towards the bathroom, but before disappearing from his view she looks over her shoulder and says with a teasing wink, "Don't keep me waiting too long," and closes the door.

Ryu stares at the closed do for a second before getting out of bed. Throwing on a white robe he sonidos to the front door. Opening it he finds a familiar fire mage and pins him with a stare.

"Hey Ryu." Natsu doesn't even flinch at the older mans gaze.

"You have ten seconds to tall me why your at my house at..." Ryu glances back inside for a second, " 8 in the morning." He must have sounded as irritated as he felt cause the unknown blonde with Natsu flinches at his words.

"Erza asked for me and Gray to help her with something." Ryu raises a brow.

"Erza never asks for help."

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaims. "So do you wanna come along?"

Ryu mulls it over for a moment. If Erza, of all people, is asking for help then it must be important. "Where are you meeting her at?"

"The train station."

"Give me half an hour," Ryu hears his bathroom shower start up. "...make that an hour." Without waiting for a reply he shuts the door and sonidos back up to his room.

* * *

A little over an hour later the now group of 4 of found waiting at the train station. Gray arrived a few minutes after they did. As expected it didn't take long for him to pick a fight with Natsu for some stupid reason.

Not even bothering to stop them Ryu just sits down on one of the many benches with his hands behind his head and calmly waits for Erza to arrive. He cracks a single eye open at the blonde sitting next to him with a strange looking dog...thing in her lap. There's a pink guild mark on the back of her hand so clearly she's a member.

"I've never seen you at the guild before. Are you a new member?" He asks breaking the rather awkward silence. She must have joined since the last time he was at the guild which was only a few days ago.

"Yep, I just joined a few days ago." She declares proudly showing her mark. "I'm Lucy."

Ryu notices that she didn't say her surname but chose not to comment. "Ryu Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy."

Her eyes shown with recognition. "Now I remember where I've seen you before. You and Mira were in Sorcerer Magazine a few weeks ago. You two were #1 for cutest couple."

"Tell that to all the guys sending me death glares when ever Mira and I are out on a date." The two of them share a laugh. Lucy goes to speak but the sound of Natsu and Gray fighting interrupt.

She glares at the two but then an evil glint finds a way into her eyes. Leaning over she whispers to Ryu. His eyes widen slightly before an equally evil smirk spreads across his face.

"Do it."

Lucy jumped to her feet and waved, "Erza we're over here!"

Hearing this, Natsu and Gray both break out into a cold sweat. They each throw an arm over the others shoulder and immediately start acting like they're best buds. It wasn't until a few seconds had passed for them to notice two things.

One: Erza wasn't there.

Two: Ryu and Lucy are both doubled over in laughter.

"YOU TRICKED US!"

Ryu wipes away a nonexistent tear. "Lucy," He puts an arm around her shoulder, "I believe that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." Everyone looks down the platform and sees Erza approaching them. Behind her is a ridiculous amount of luggage.

"Got enough stuff there, Erza?" Ryu jokes.

"Why yes, yes I do." Everyone sweat dropped at her statement. "And not that I don't mind you being here, but why are you two hear?" Erza asks looking at Ryu and Lucy.

Lucy scratches her head, "Mira asked me to come along."

"You three do enough damage on your own. What makes you think that I would let you go on a job...or anything for that matter together unsupervised." Ryu deadpanned.

* * *

'This is just sad,' thought Ryu as the train left the station.

Natsus' motion sickness had kick in the minute that train started to move. Seeing this Erza asks Natsu to sit next to her. Lucy switched spots with Natsu and sat next to Ryu. Erza gave Natsu a small smile...that quickly went away when she punched him in the gut rendering him unconscious. Lucy was a little put off by this while Ryu just pinched his nose.

"So... what kind of magic do guys use." Lucy asked after a few moments of silence. So far she has only seen her magic and Natsus'.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. It makes her enemy's bleed." Happy said making Lucy falter.

'How is that pretty?'

Gray put his fist into his open palm, and removed it a few seconds later. In his hand was the Fairy Tail symbol made of ice. "I use ice make magic."

Everyone turns to look at Ryu. Even though he had been with the guild for over a year now, no one has ever really got to see his magic. All they knew was that he's good with a sword and really fast.

Feeling their gazes Ryu says casually, "Speed, energy projection, reinforcement and take-over magic." They all looked at him dumbfounded.

"I've never heard of a wizard using so many types before." Said a surprised Gray.

"Hahaha, I wouldn't consider my self a 'normal' wizard." Ryu laughs putting air quotes around the word normal.

"What's reinforcement magic?" Lucy had never heard of it before.

"It can actual be used by anyone," Ryu started explaining. "All you have to do is focus your magic energy to any part of your body, and you'll strengthen it. Most don't use it because it requires a large amount of concentration." He tapped the side of his head. "I don't need to worry about that since my mind subconsciously distributes a portion of my energy throughout my whole body. I'm not sure if this goes for everyone else, but I can even heal from wounds that would either kill or cripple others."

"Is that how you healed me after our fight?" Questioned Erza remembering how after he pressed his bloodied palm to her wound it healed a few seconds later.

Ryu nods, "I can heal people by giving them a bit of my blood. It isn't as good as my own healing but it can mean the difference between life and death. Energy projection is just how it sounds. I gather energy at my finger tips and boom." He hand mimicked that of a gun for emphasis. "You've all seen my speed before so I won't even go into details...oh and I can kind of fly."

Gray throws his arms in the air, "I'm not even surprised anymore!"

"I'm guessing that your mask is connected to your take over." Erza noted, connecting the dots.

"You got it, but it's kind of dangerous for people that aren't able to withstand the amount off power I give of while using it, so I only use it as a last resort." Truth be told he would prefer not to use it at all.

**'Glad you care so much about me.'**_  
_

'love you too'

* * *

Erza spent the rest of the ride telling them about how she over heard a group of mages at are bar she stopped at on her way back from her last job. She heard them say that they were going to undo a seal placed over something called 'Lullaby'. It wasn't until later that she realized that those men were apart of a dark guild called Eisenwald, led by the shinigami Erigor.

Ryu scoffed at the shinigami part. He had fought actual shinigami and doubted this guy would even qualify as a seated officer.

"So basically were going after these guys before they can do any damage." Ryu summed up as they got off the train, thinking back to the days that he and Kagura would spend doing what they were about to do.

"Yes that's about it." Erza confirms.

"So...the five of us going up against a whole guild of mages that will probably be trying to kill us," Gray said with a slight chuckle. "Should be interesting."

"Six including Happy." Ryu said, not wanting to leave out there furry little friend.

"Is it too late for me to go home?" Lucy asks. The train heading back to Magnolia looked awfully tempting.

Seeing Lucy's nervous look Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax we'll be fine." Besides this isn't his first time hunting a dark guild. "Right Natsu?... Natsu?" Ryu looked around for the hyper Dragon Slayer but couldn't find him. "Uh guys. Now might be a bad time to say this... but we lost Natsu."

* * *

'Those bastards! I can't believe they left me!' Thought Natsu as he suffered back on the train. His motion sickness was kicking his ass and he hated every minute of it.

"This seat taken?" A man with a distinctive spiky ponytail asked as he sat across from Natsu. When Natsu doesn't, or couldn't in this case, respond the man takes the seat anyway.

"Your part of Fairy Tail Right." What Natsu didn't know was that this man was Kageyama, a member of Eisenwald.

'What gave it away?' His guild mark was pretty easy to see.

"I'm quite jealous, you have so many beautiful women in your guild. Like Erza, and Mirajane. I even heard that the new girl is hot."

'This guys lucky Ryu isn't here.' The crimson-haired swordsman is pretty defensive when it came to his girlfriend; as in the last guy that tried hitting on her is still recovering in a hospital.

If it means anything Ryu did pay for the medical bill...it was pretty expensive.

"You should send some over to our guild. Many of my friends would enjoy their company."

'So lucky right now, doesn't even know it'

Natsu was bought out of his musings when Kageyama kicked him in the face. "Are you even listening to me? Its rude to ignore somebody," He grinded his foot harder. "Especially if they're apart of a dark guild."

Natsu pushed his foot away and stood up. "Hey! What are y-" He tried to use his magic but his motion sickness stopped him.

"Are you kidding me? You're so weak that you can hardly stand!" Using his shadow magic Kageyama attacks Natsu.

The train suddenly stopped throwing off balance, and making his bag fall to the floor. Out of it rolled a wooden flute with a 3-eyed skull. "Shit you saw it!" Kageyama reaches for it but a sandal covered foot firmly plants it to the floor.

He saw Natsu stand up and send him an evil grin. Igniting his hand in fire Natsu punched him in the face, sending him crashing into the other cart.

Natsu grins and flips his nose with his thumb. "That was for the cheap shot ya bastard!" The intercom came on and said that they will be moving again shortly. That was Natsu que to leave. Grabbing his bag he got ready to jump off.

"Don't think you can get away with starting a fight!" Shouted Kageyama picking himself up.

"Your the one that started it!" Natsu shouted right back. He would've said more but the train started moving. Already feeling vomit coming up he crashed through the window. Just in time to crash head first into Gray, who was siting on top of a magic vehicle, sending them both falling to the ground.

Erza slammed on the breaks. "Natsu, Gray are you Ok!?"

"OK!" Natsu shouted getting to his feet. "You left me on a train and then I was attacked by some guy from Eisenwald!"

...

"YOU IDIOT!" Erza screamed smacking Natsu, getting some good distance if I might add. "Those are the guys we're after! Weren't you listening to me earlier!?" Everyone else sweat dropped. Looks like she forgot that she knocked him out before she explained what was going on.

* * *

They finally arrived a Oshibana to find a large crowed surrounding the station.

"What's going on inside?" Erza asked one of the station worker. He must not of answered fast enough, because she head but him and moved on the the next one. Eventually she got the information she needed as she motioned for them to follow her inside. Along the way they passed the unconscious bodies of rune knights. Poor men never stood a chance. Enter in the main room they found themselves facing Eisenwald.

"Look who decided to show, a bunch of flies!" The one who spoke sat on top of a train and had a large scythe propped on his shoulder.

"Erigor I presume." Ryu growled out.

"Erigor, what so you plan to do with Lullaby!?" Erza shouted.

"Take a guess." Erigor responded. Flying to a speaker phones he casually taps on it.

Erza pieced it all together. "You plan to broadcast Lullaby!"

Eisenwald broke into a fit of maniacal laughter. "How many people are around this station?" Erigor asked. "Few hundred, maybe a thousand. HELL we could probably kill the whole town if we play it loud enough."

It was at this time that Natsu regained his senses. Going from train to car really did a number on him. Standing up his eyes landed on Kageyama and narrowed. "That's the guy that attacked me!" He shouted pointing at him. He rushed foreword only for Ryu to, yet again, catch him by his scarf. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

"When you stop charging in and think, then yes."

"But he attacked me!" Natsu then remembers what else Kageyama did...or more accurately said. "Not only that but he insulted our guild, and by extension Mira." Since when could Natsu use such big words?

"...What did you say?" Ryu asked cleaning out his ear with his pinky. "I'm not sure I heard that right.'

Natsu smirks devilishly. "He said something about sending the girls to their guild. Something about them 'enjoying' their company." To make maters worse for Eiaenwald he adds at the end. "Did I mention that he said Mira specifically?"

The whole building goes dead quiet. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy all take a few steps back, away from Ryu. Lucy didn't know what was going to happen so she follows their lead.

Ryu slowly faces the other guild and says, "...Make them all bleed."

Erigor had no time to react as Ryu appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin. The force sent him end over end through the air and crashing through window. "You guys deal with the canon fodder, I'll take care of him." He followed Erigor outside. The members of Eisenwald got an up coming sense of doom as they looked at the remaining Fairy's.

"Well you heard him." Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"He wants us to take care of the garbage." Gray got into his stance.

Lucy grabbed one of her keys, "Don't think that I'm gonna sit out."

Erza changed into a different set of plated armor that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she now wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. This was her heaven's wheel armor. In each hand was a long sword. "We don't want to let him down, now do we?"

They all smirked and charged forward.

* * *

'They seem to be having fun.' Ryu thought hearing a series of explosions. He turned his attention back to his opponent. "Your not looking so good. You really put the title 'shinigami' to shame" he taunted.

Erigor is covered in cuts and that kick he received left a nasty bruise. Enraged he sent multiple blades of wind at Ryu, only for them to be dispersed with the air pressure from his sword. Erigor was able to create a wall of wind to buffer the blow but still caught most of the attack.

Getting tired of this fight Ryu brought up his hand and pointed at him. "Cer-" He stopped when the crowd below them started screaming and ran away, leaving Erza standing there.

"Its over, your plans are ruined." Ryu was confused when Erigor smirked.

"Is it?"

A giant wall of wind suddenly surrounded the station. "What the hell!" While Ryu was distracted, Erigor was able to shove him through the wall. He managed to do the same to Erza a second later. Getting up Ryu tried to go back, but when his hand touched the wall it was almost shredded to pieces.

"Now that your all stuck here, I've got things to do." With that said and done Erigor flies off.

"DAMN IT!" Ryu shouted punching the wind wall repeatedly. He thought about trying a cero, but with no idea how powerful to make it, he could accidentally destroy part of the town. They were stuck here for now.

He turned to see everyone coming out, a heavily injured Kageyama with them. "You know I was kidding when I said kill them, mostly anyway." He whispered that last part.

"One of his guild mates did this." Natsu said, anger evident on his face.

"He was capable of taking down the wind wall, so they tried to kill him." Erza looked to Ryu. She informed him of Erigor's true target, the guild masters meeting."we need him up. Can you help him like you did with me after our fight."

Ryu looked over his injury's. "The best I can do is close his wounds." He cut his hand and pressed it to the stab wound on Kageyama's back. A few seconds later his injury's started to heal. "That won't be enough to get him on his feet, so were still stuck." 'What about you Olvido any ideas?'

**'Have you thought of digging out?'**

'There's no way the answers that obvious'

**-5 minutes later-**

'Not. A. Word.'

**'Told you so.'**

Ryu internally growled as they climbed out of a tunnel, courtesy of Lucy's new Celestial Spirit Virgo. He saw Erza looking around frantically. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to Natsu and Happy?"

* * *

Erigor was almost to the meeting place when he heard something coming up behind him. He looked just in time to receive a flaming drop kick to the face, sending him crashing into the train tracks below.

"Bet ya didn't know that Happy could fly at mach speeds!" Natsu shouted. He caught an exhausted Happy. "Good job buddy."

"You!?" Erigor growled out.

"Me!" Natsu punches his open fist, lighting it ablaze. "I'm gonna burn you to a crisp, ya bastard!"

END

Zrocker119: I apologize for the lack of action. Next chapter is being written and will finish up this arc. The next Bleach character will be reviled in 2 chapters. Till next time.


	9. Wrapping things up(Edited)

Zrocker119: another edited chapter...not much else to be said.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**"hollow/dragon speech"**

**-START-**

'What! How is he here, the wind wall should've trapped him.' Getting over his surprise Erigor recomposed himself. 'They really are bothersome flies.' With a swipe of his finger, Erigor blasts Natsu off the tracks with a tornado. He turned to leave but a hand made of fire gripped the edge and Natsu pulls himself up.

"How the hell do you keep coming back?!" His rantings were interrupted when Natsu rushed him and punched him in the stomach.

Not finished Natsu enveloped his foot in fire. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" The kick connected with Erigor's face. Natsu tries to press the attack but Erigor flew into the sky out of range

"Don't get cocky!" He pointed at Natsu,"Storm Bringer!" A funnel of razor sharp wind shoots from his fingers and envelopes Natsu.

Covering his arms with flames Natsu disperses the attack. He glances up to see his opponents scythe coming towards him; Bringing up an arm he catches the blade.

Natsu inhales, causing his cheeks to puff out. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Erigor avoided the torrent of flame and flew into the air.

He looked at Natsu in shock but then smirks. "I'll admit, I underestimated you; But now we'll fight seriously."

"Bring it on." Natsu said confidently.

Erigor crossed his arms. "Storm Mail." With his body surrounded by wind, Erigor slowly lands on the tracks.

Natsu punched at him only for it to be caught and his flames to be snuffed out. Natsu tried again and again only to receive the same results.

"Storm mail blows wind inside out. Fire can't go against a headwind!" Erigor shouts throwing his arms out.

Natsu tried holding his ground but the force generated from the wind proved to be too much for him to handle and is blown back several meters. He was forced to switch to defense as Erigor casually waves his hand; each wave sent wind blade after wind blade.

Natsu charged him, but before he was even close, the wind sent him back. Erigor held out his hand as he gathers wind into his palm. "DIE!" Releasing all the built up energy, the bridge was consumed by an explosion.

The smoke clears and revealed a heavily injured Natsu lying on the ground. Erigor started to walk away but stopped as Natsu stood on shaky feet.

Igniting his fist Natsu charged. "I won't let you hurt the old man!" His attempt was futile, as he was knocked back yet again. As his anger builds his body exploded into flames. "WHY CAN'T I GET CLOSE TO HIM!" his flames became larger with each word. From the side Happy noticed that Erigor's wind started to move strange.

"Grrrrraaaaahhh!" Natsu shouted; His flames grew even larger.

Erigor noticed that his wind was being pulled towards Natsu. "What's happening!? My storm mail is..."

"NATSU!" Happy shouted getting his friends attention. "You can't win. Leave it to Gray."

"..." Natsu snapped. His rage reach unimaginable heights causing his flames to grow even more. The giant pillar of fire surrounding him could be seen for miles around.

Erigor watched in horror as the last of his storm mail was pulled into Natsu's flames from the low air pressure. With his power at its maximum Natsu bends forward, almost parallel to the ground. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu dashes forward and lands a devastating head but to Erigors' gut.

Erigor soars through the air and lands with a thud un-moving.

* * *

"Natsu!"

Hearing his name Natsu turned around to see everyone riding towards him in a magic mobile, Lucy hanging out the side waving.

"Your all late. I already took care of him." Natsu said as they got out.

"We can see that." Ryu said as he probed the unconscious Erigor with his foot. Once he was sure that the man wasn't getting back up, Ryu gives the dragon slayer a thumbs up. "Good job."

Ezra nodded in agreement. "Thanks to you the masters are safe." She pointed in the direction of Clover town. "We might as well go see the master and inform him of what has happened." Suddenly the magic mobile shot of towards the town with Kageyama in the drivers seat.

He scooped up Lullaby as he passes and sped off. "This is what you get for letting your guard down around an enemy!" They all stood there for a moment shell shocked. A second latter thought the shock wheres off and they ran after him.

* * *

They arrived to see Kageyama getting ready to play Lullaby for Makarov. They went to stop him but were stopped by master Bob from Blue Pegasus. They listened as Makarov told Kageyama how nothing would change if he stayed on his current path. By the time he was done with his rather inspiring speech, the dark mage had fallen to his knees and surrendered.

They all ran to Makarov glad he was Ok, Erza pulling him into a bone crushing hug in the process.

Ryu stood over Lullaby. "All this trouble caused by such a small thing." He couldn't help but think of the Hogyoku. "Well," He shrugs and cracks his fingers. "Time to destroy it!" He fired a bala but it hits just to the left of it. Frowning he tried again, only for it to hit to the right. Now frustrated Ryu unleashed a barrage of bala's, but the damn thing kept rolling put of the way. "Stay still damn it!"

"Kakaka, you humans make me sick." Everyone froze as they heard the flute speak. Smoke started fuming from its mouth. The smoke took on the shape of a giant tree-like monster that towered over them. "I'll just consume your souls!"

Everyone could only stand in shock, when... "Souls are edible! Do they taste good?" Natsu yelled. Ryu face palmed. Natsu had his moments, but for the most part he's an idiot.

"Now, whose soul should I GAA!" Lullaby's monologue is cut short due to a bala hitting him in the face.

"That was for making me miss earlier asshole!" Ryu shouted. Ezra, Gray and Natsu started to charge but Ryu held up his hand. "Stay back, this ones mine." Before they could argue Ryu drew Olvido and approached Lullaby. Each step was deliberately slow.

"Your soul is strange, who are you?" Questioned Lullaby.

"Names Ryu sato." He grinned, "Demonic swordsman of Fairy Tail."

"You are a fool to have challenged me!" Lullaby punched at Ryu. Everyone cried out thinking he had been crushed. Laughing, Lullaby thought he had won. But to his surprise the dust settled and revealed an unharmed Ryu, holding back his massive fist with a single hand.

"Ya know... You're not the biggest thing I've fought." Batting away Lullaby's hand, Ryu was suddenly behind him. Lullaby shrieked in pain as multiple cuts appeared all over his body.

He tried to grab him, but Ryu jumped and ran up the arm, dragging his blade along it. He leaped and slashed Lullaby across the face. While Lullaby was distracted by the pain of having his face almost sliced in half, Ryu had sonidoed between the demons feet and cuts them off at the ankles.

Lullaby looses his balance and falls to his hands and knees. "You bastard!" A purple beam fires from his mouth and heads towards Ryu.

Instead of dodging like everyone thought his would, Ryu bats the attack away with his hand. The attack hits one of the nearby mountain tops and destroys it completely showing that that attack was anything but weak.

Ryu brought up his hand and started charging a cero. "Your stubborn I'll give you that." He praises but then his face darkened. "But your fate was sealed the moment you threatened my family, perish." Lullaby could only scream as he's enveloped by the cero and is incinerated.

All way quiet. Those watching were stunned by the display of power. "Well," Ryu yawned out. "I think it's about time that we head home."

"YOU DESTROYED THE MEETING PLACE!" The other guild master yell. Ryu blinked and looked to see what they were yelling about. Sure enough it was burned the building used for the monthly meetings was nothing but a blackened spot on ground.

Ryu scratched his head sheepishly. "Hehe...oops. Must have put to much power in that last attack." The members of Fairy Tail proceeded to run away from the angry mob of guild masters.

Hey, Ryu wouldn't be a Fairy Tail wizard if he didn't cause some mayhem every once in awhile.

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Lucy asked. She stood among the crowd that's out in the streets of Magnolia. At the center standing across from one another is Erza and Natsu.

"You bet it is, go Natsu I believe in you!" Ryu cheered and turned to Cana. "5000 on Erza." This caused Lucy to sweat drop. "Hey sometimes belief isn't enough." Ryu shrugged.

"But shouldn't the members of the strongest team not fight one another?" Questions Lucy.

Gray looked at her confused. "Strongest team?"

She nods. "Yeah you, Natsu and Erza."

"While Erza is the strongest female it the guild, those three aren't the strongest." Ryu states much to her shock. "But, that doesn't matter; This is still going to be a good fight." He was eager to see the results of Natsu's training.

Erza stared at Natsu, nostalgia filling her eyes. "How long has it been since we last fought?"

"I was a little kid back then. Don't think you can beat me now!" Natsu declared.

Erza smiled. "Then I'll be serious as well." She changed into a new suit of armor. This one was mostly dark red, but had some orange and back parts. It has a revealing breast plate with dragon wings attached to it, orange gauntlets and dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair was now tied into a pair of high pig tails.

Ryu whisled. "Flame Empress Armor." She's being serious right off of the bat.

**'Kid hurry and double your bet!'**

"Make that 10000 on Erza."

Natsu grinned. "Now I can go all out." His fist were enveloped it flamed.

Makarov raised his hand. Dropping it he shouts, "Begin!"

Natsu rushes forward hoping to land the first strike. Erza jumped back, avoiding Natsu's fist.

He ducked under her blade and sent a kick to her head. She dodged, swinging at his mid section. He ducked again a tried to do a back spring, but Erza kicked his hands out from under him.

Inhaling deeply, Natsu released his breath attack. Erza flipped over it, taking no damage. They both prepared for one anothers next move when.

"That's enough." They looked and saw that the one that interrupted them is a...man frog? "I am a messenger from the council." It said moving through the crowd

'This can't be good.' Thought Ryu.

"For charges of property damage and 11 other regarding the Eisenwald incident the other day, Erza Scarlet is under arrest."

"What!?" Natsu shouted.

Ryu stepped out in front of Erza. Arms crossed he says, "You might want to rethink what you just said before I suddenly start craving frog legs." The frog man shivers under his glare.

Everybodys' eyes widen when a blade is suddenly at his throat.

"Now Ryu, there's no need to be like that." Following the blade a man steps out of the crowed. He's a little taller than Ryu, with thin and sharp features, and silver hair. His eyes were narrowed to slits, and had a wide mocking smile. He wears a white hakama. "After all your under arrest as well."

Ryus' eye twitched in annoyance. "Gin," He brushes the blade away, "what the hell is going on?"

Gin just retracts his zanpakuto and stashes it in his sleeve.

* * *

IN the magic council HQ, Ryu and Erza were being escorted by Gin to the room where they would stand trial.

"We both know these aren't necessary." Ryu says holding up his cuffed hands.

Gin just shrugged. "Sorry just following prodocol." He looked at the two of them. Erza found his narrow eyes unnerving. "So how ya been?" He asked cheerily.

Before Ryu could answer he noticed Erza freeze up. She was staring angerly at a man with blue hair. "Sieglein." She growled.

"Long time no see...Erza."

* * *

"I don't like that guy." Ryu said once the image body of Sieglein disappeared.

"Same here, he's kind of creepy." Gin states.

Ryu looks at him funny and says. "Pot calling the kettle black."

"...Touché." They resumed walking.

"So what have you been up to Gin?" Ryu asked. Gin was one of the few people from his past that he trusted completely, and considered him a friend.

"Not much really. Since our last meeting, the magic council asked me to be their enforcer." He shrugged. "With nothing better to do I accepted."

"Ryu, you know this man." Erza questioned. She found it strange how calm Ryu was acting around the man that had him a sword point not that long ago.

"Ryu and I are old buddies." Gin said. "We go way back." He looked at Ryu said seriously. "Have you learned anything?" Ryu shook his head, knowing he was talking about a finding a way back. "That's too bad." Unlike Ryu, Gin had no real reason to stay in this world. Shortly after meeting up with Ryu agreed to try and find a way back to their own.

Soon the trio reach the room where the trial was taking place. Entering the Two young mages found themselves standing before the magic council. The law of the wizarding community.

"Erza Scarlet please ta-" The frog guy from earlier began.

"Yeah I'm gonna stop you right there." Ryu said walking up to the stand.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Spoke an angry Org. He didn't hold Fairy Tail in high regard.

"I get that you want to show your power and everything thing, but you'd only have to bring in one of us for that." Ryu jesters to Erza and himself. "So why did you bring us both?"

"While Erza is here for what you just said, you are a different matter." The one that spoke this time is Gran Doma, chairman of the council. "This is not the first time you've been arrested for hunting down dark guilds."

"I think it's the 5th actually." Ryu commented with a shrug cleaning out a ear with his pinky. Gin held back a laugh.

"The point is-" Doors to the room exploded. Rushing in was Natsu dressed as Erza while also wearing a mask like Ryus' and began spouting off how he's the one they want.

Face palming, Ryu let out a sigh and Gin couldn't hold in his laughter. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"Wait...What?" Natsu asked Ryu and Erza. All of them now sat in a cell after the little stunt he had just tried to pull.

"The whole thing was just for show Natsu." Erza explained. "I would've been found guilty but later released without punishment." She looked at Ryu, who up to this point, had been doing nothing but banging his head on the wall. "What did they mean by you being arrested more than once?"

Ryu sighed, he had to explain sooner or later. "Remember whenI told you that I used to go after dark guilds." When Erza nodded he continued. "Well that's not actually legal. After getting caught a few times they threatened to give me and my student jail time. I made a deal with them that if we were to join a guild, they would drop all the charges."

"So you only joined to avoid jail!?" Erza asks looking hurt.

Ryu shook his head. "No, I was going to join eventually. Just sooner than expected." he sighed. "I had to cut my students training short, but I'm kind of glad." He looked at the two and smiled. "I couldn't have joined a better guild." They smiled back. The three sat in silence and waited for their eventual release.

END

Zrocker119: You read it right, Gin is the first bleach character to show himself. The next chapter will mostly be filler going to the start of the Phantom Lord arc. Sorry if the fights weren't good they're hard to write. Again sorry for the long wait.


	10. Phantom(Edited)

Zrocker119: Sorry for the delay, let's get to it.

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

**'hollow/dragon thought'**

**"hollow/dragon speech"**

**START**

"I can believe how well that went." Said an exasperated Ryu as he downed his sake. Shortly after Natsu's failed 'rescue' attempt, the three of them were released with nothing more than a mere slap on the wrist and a warning. The last one being directed towards Ryu but he just waved it off. With his luck he'd be seeing the council again withing the week.

"It helped that I was there." Gin points out from his spot next to Ryu. This was true; Learning of Gin and Ryus' friendship, combined with the fact he didn't know what was going on until it was to late, the council let him off the hook. Had he known beforehand, he would've helped out anyway but they didn't need to know that. Sharing a laugh they clanked their cups and drank.

"Can you tell me something?" Gin asked. At his friends nod he continues. "How does a guy like you," He pointed at Mira who is going around serving drinks. "Get a girl like that."

"Once I figure that out for myself, you'll be the first one that I let know."

"How much does she know?" Gin whispered, his smile replaced by a serious look.

"I told her everything the night we, well...you know."

"Too much info," Gin mutters taking a drink. "It's not my place to question, but are you sure that was a good idea."

Ryu frowned. "I'm not going to lie to her." Gin raises his hands in surrender.

"Is everything alri-" Mira began to say but passes out for no apparent reason. Ryu caught her before she hit the floor. Throughout the everyone started to pass out as well. The only ones left awake were Gin, the master and Ryu; Though each of them feeling tired as well.

"Your back." Ryu yawns, looking at the figure walking to them.

He wore a dark blue cloak and bandages covering his arms and legs. The bottom of his face was covered by a green mask and had on a dark blue bandanna. Strapped to his back were five magic staves. Ignoring those that are still awake the man grabs a request and left. As soon as he was gone everybody started to wake back up.

Mira, who was still in Ryu's arms, looks up at him. "Mystogan?"

"Mystogan."

"Uhmm...Who's Mystogan?" Asked Lucy wondering what just heck just happened.

"I'm with Blondie on this one." Gin said throwing in his two cents ignoring the look from Lucy.

"He's one of the strongest members of the guild." Loke informed them. "Whenever he comes to get a job he puts the guild to sleep. We don't even know what he looks like except the master."

"Not true." A voice called out from the second floor. "I've seen his face." Ryu groaned once he recognized who it is.

All eyes turn to the second floor and sure enough, the self proclaimed 'Strongest member' stood leaning against the railing.

"That's Laxus, he's also one of the contenders for strongest member. He and Ryu don't see eye to eye." Gray whispers the last part to Lucy.

"Laxus fight me!" Shouted a recently awakened Natsu.

"Why should I, you can't even beat Erza. You won't stand a chance against me." Before a fight could break out Ryu got up.

"I'd choose your next words carefully, Laxus." Laxus glares down at him, which he returned.

"Is that a challenge?" Laxus asked exerting magic energy giving off a yellow glow.

"Possibly. Kicking your ass would surely put me in a good mood." Ryu responds in kind, glowing white. The air became heavy as their power clashed.

"That's enough." Makarov's voice was stern. They held each other's glare a moment longer before the pressure let up, allowing the weaker members to breathe easily.

"I won't give up the title as strongest. Not to Mystogan, Erza, Ryu or that old geezer." Laxus retreated back upstairs.

Everyone was silent until Gin spoke.

"Well...he seems pleasant."

* * *

The next day Mira was in Ryu's, no...their kitchen, making lunch. She smiled to herself at the though. Ryu was the best thing to ever happen to her. He's kind, loving, strong, intelligent. She could go on all day about the things that she loves about him.

The ground shaking brought Mira out of her thoughts. Shaking her head she grabbed their lunch and went into the living room.

Going by the fireplace she felt around on the right side. 'Where are yo- there it is.' Finding a button she pressed it. A corner of the room popped up and slid over, revealing a ladder. Getting in the top closed and Mira began the long climb down.

As she climbed down the sounds of battle could be heard and the shaking grew more intense. Eventually she could see a light below her. Going through it the hole opened up into a large dessert area. The place was huge, even having a blue sky with scattered clouds.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder, Mira followed the sounds of battle where she found Ryu and Gin blinking in and out of sight as the sparred.

"Lunch is done." Mira called out getting their attention.

Ryu nodded and sheathed his blade. "Good fight Gin, got me a few times." He pants and cracks his neck to relieve some of the stress.

"Like wise." Gin said mirroring his movements. Looking around at the vast underground area Gin chuckles, "I can't believe that you build this training ground."

"Well it took awhile but now I can train without disturbing anyone nearby." Ryu was glad he asked Kisuke how he built the one under the shop all those years ago. Sitting down they ate the lunch that Mira had prepared for the three of them.

"So Ryu, I heard a rumor." Gin said.

"And what would that be?"

"That the council was thinking about making you one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Mira almost dropped her food.

"I refuse." Ryu said without missing a beat.

"Come on. It will almost be like being in the Espada again." Gin tried to convince his friend. "Isn't that way you kept the tattoo?"

"I earned my place in the Espada." Ryu rubbed the tattoo on his neck. "I'm sure you've noticed by now that we're not as powerful as we were before." It didn't take long for him to realize this. Back in their world he could level an entire city with a single, heavily charged cero when in his reserreccion. While he could still do this, it took considerable more time. Something he wouldn't have when fighting for his life.

"It makes sense. I mean if I were that Creator guy, I wouldn't let someone as strong as us without moderating out are power." Gin pointed out. Ryu shrugged in response and went back to eating.

"Why do I get the feeling we're missing something important." Mira said tapping her chin. 'Eh, it's probably nothing.'

* * *

"The hell happened here!?" Ryu asked while Mira covered her mouth in shock. A few minutes prior the two of them had seen Gin off back at the train station. Afterword they had started making their way to the guild. Along the way they heard people were pointing and whispering about them. Arriving at the guild they understood why.

The guild hall had almost been completely destroyed. Giant pillars of metal stuck out from the roof and many of the walls.

Entering Ryu and Mira found everyone in the basement. After seeing that no one was harmed in anyway Ryu approaches Makarov, who's in the middle of getting hammered!

"Hey welcome back." He slurred red evident on his cheeks.

"What happened?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"Phantom L(hick)-Lord decided to redecorate the guild hall for us. Cowards couldn't even do it while we were here! Bet they were too afraid of getting their asses handed to them!" Makarov slammed down the rest of his drink.

'Phantom Lord? Wait, aren't those the guys that...' "Damn it." Ryu muttered rubbing his temples. He had an idea what this was about.

"What is it." Mira questioned.

"Few months before I joined, Phantom Lord tried recruiting me. After 'politely'," He said putting air quotes on politely. "Turning them down I left." He jesters to the ruined hall. "Clearly they don't take rejection well."

"...How exactly did you turn them down?" Mira was almost afraid to ask but her curiosity won out.

"I said no the first few times. After that though...I may or may not have told the messenger to tell their guild master to shove his request where the sun doesn't shine." Mira and Makarov both just stare at him. "What, the guy wouldn't leave well enough alone!"

A few hours later Erza returned with the rest of the group. Ryu was pissed once he found out that they stole an S-class quest, but he was glad that they were safe. They may be a pain in the ass but they're his family now.

They were absolutely livid about what happened to the guild hall and not happy with how Makarov was taking it.

"How are you so calm about this!?" Natsu slammed his hands on the table.

Makarov just waved his hand dismissively. "Its nothing to fuss about. No one got hurt. On a different note you three need to be punished for stealing an S-class quest." He hit Natsu and Gray upside the head while he slapped Lucy's ass.

"Master." Warned Mira. He just giggled perversely before running off to take a leak.

"Try not to be so hard on him. He's every bit as upset as we are, but war between guilds is forbidden by the council. We could be shut down." Ryu explained. "We have no choice but to do nothing." Even though he was calm they could see how angry he was. He may be an arrancar but he was still a hollow, and right now his instincts were screaming at him to get back at the ones who came into his territory.

**'Calm down, clouds are starting to form in here.'** voiced Olvido.

Ryu sighs and does his best to listen to Olvido. "I need a drink." It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" Ryu asked the group that consisted of Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray. It was just getting dark and they all stood outside his door. 'Are those bags they're carrying?'

"Since Phantom Lord was able to sneak in Mira thought it be a good idea to stick together for the night." Erza said as Ryu sighs and looked at Mira.

She just smiles and nods.

"Fine make yourselves at home." Seeing the looks on Natsu and Happy he quickly added. "That doesn't mean raid my fridge!" After taking their belongings to the guest rooms the group sat quietly in the living room.

"Wow this place is amazing. How much do you pay for rent?" Lucy asked looking the place up and down.

Ryu raised a brow. "Rent? I own this place." He said grabbing a cup of tea that Mira made not noticing Lucy's shocked expression. "One of the perks of being a S-class wizard."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Ryu, if it does come to war what do you think are odds are?" Erza asked in all seriousness.

"I can't say. They have superior numbers but we have stronger wizards." He took another drink. Savoring the flavor for a moment he continued. "They also have the element 4 which is a group that is made up entirely of S-class mages. Not to mention they have a Dragon Slayer as well."

"They have a Dragon Slayer!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer. I'm sure I could beat him no problem, but their guild master...that guy is a monster. I've heard that he's able to match the old man when it comes to raw magic power."

Even Natsu couldn't help but shiver at the thought of fighting someone as strong as the master. "That's a scary thought."

"But it won't come to war." Even as she said it, Mira couldn't help but feel that things weren't going to blow over. She relaxes when she felt Ryus' arm around her shoulders.

"Everything is going to be find." Ryu reassures them. "After all they could get shut down as well. There's no way they would risk it for something as petty as a rivalry."

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"Excuse me, coming through. Were with the guild!" Erza said as they made their way through the crowd in the park. Getting through they froze in horror at what was in front of them. "Levy...Jet...Droy."

The three were nailed to a tree. On Levy's stomach was the Phantom Lord mark. Ryu walked forward, his energy rolling off of him menacingly. The crowd makes a wise decision and gets out of his way.

Now in front of the tree Ryu flicks his wrist, sending out three waves of energy destroying the bars that held his friend up.

He catches Levy while Natsu and Gray caught the others. Looking back everyone steps away in surprise and a small amount of fear as both of Ryus' eyes were now yellow and black.

Ryu ignored them, his attention on the Master as he walked toward them.

"Do you want to sit by now?" Ryu asked harshly. "Or are we going to do something about it!?"

"Trashing our guild hall I can stand." Makarov was visibly shaking with rage. The staff in his hand snapped into splinters. "But no parent can sit idly by as their children's blood is spilled. THIS MEANS WAR!"

**END**

Zrocker119: again sorry for the long wait. I've been feeling out of it lately and have been thinking of other stories I wanted to write. Rest assured I will not abandon this story. As always please review and favorite/follow.


	11. War!(Edited)

Zrocker119: sorry for the long wait. If you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while, look at my other story and you'll have your answer. Now enough bs and lets get to it!

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

Phantom Lord, is truly a guild full of nothing but the scum of the world. Anyone that hired them is threatened if they didn't raise the reward, and female clients were constantly harassed. It is, for all intensive purposes, a legal dark guild. How the Council had not shut this place down is a complete mystery.

One member was about to leave when the doors of their guild are suddenly blown off of the hinges. The smoke cleared revealing a pissed off Natsu. Behind him is the rest of Fairy Tail. Each and everyone of them as equally pissed off.

"FAIRY TAIL'S COME A KNOCKING!" Fortunately for the world, Fairy Tail was here to correct this mistake.

Natsu was the first to break off into the thick of it. "Come on, anyone of ya will do!" He charged into a group, his flaming fist tearing through them.

"Is that all you got!" Gray shouted freezing another group solid.

Erza was right behind him, cutting her way through the enemy's ranks like they're nothing but flies.

One group had the great idea of attacking Makarov. His eyes glowed with anger as he changed into his giant form, crushing them underneath his hand.

"M-Monster!" One of them screamed.

"You bastards are the ones that attacked the children of that monster. Don't think for a second that human laws will protect you!" Makarov shouted causing most of Phantoms member to soil themselves. "JOSE! COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

From on top of the rafters Gajeel Redfox watched. He's a tall muscular young man with long spiky black hair that he slicked back and red eyes with silted pupils. He has numerous iron studs throughout his body. 3 acting as eyebrows, 2 on the sides of his nose and chin, and lastly 4 on his forearms. His clothing consisted of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt, loose, beige pants that were tucked into studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves with matching wrist bands. On his right shoulder was a wing-like ornament that seemed to be made of black feathers.

This is Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon-slayer.

"I see Titania, but where are Laxus, Guildarts, Mystogan and Sato? Eh it doesn't matter, Master Jose's plan is going perfectly."

"And what plan would that be?" Gajeel skin crawls at the tone of the unknown voice coming fro behind him. A hand grabbed his shoulder an he suddenly finds himself thrown to the ground. Shaking the dizziness off he glared at the one that did this to him.

Dropping from the rafters to ground level, Ryu calmly walks forward, cracking his knuckles as he does. "Come now don't keep me in suspense."

"Ryu, I'm leaving you in charge of things down here." Makarov moved further into the guild, going after the head of the snake by himself.

"Right." Ryu released some of his spiritual pressure making those closest to him freeze up. "If you thought the old man was a monster." The Phantom members took a fearful step back when he sent a glare at them. Those black and yellow eyes, promising nothing but pain. "Hehehe...you have know idea what a real monster looks like."

Gajeel swallows his fear and steps up. "Cowards the lot of you. I'll fight him myself!" He changed his arm into an iron club and threw a punch at Ryu, but he just catches the attack.

"This looks suspiciously like the clubs that destroyed are guild hall." Ryu said eyeing his arm. "Were you also the one responsible for what happened to Levy and the others?"

"What if I am?" Gajeel cringed in pain as Ryu applied pressure to his arm.

"Then this will be much more painful for you." Gajeel disappeared through a wall courtesy of Ryu's kick. Gajeel emerged and his arm changed into a large serrated sword.

Ryu watches as the blade comes down. He blocks it with his forearm before it could reach his face.

"You've got tough skin but my Iron Dragon's Sword can cut through anything!" His sword began rotating like a chainsaw, but to his shock, it just sparked against Ryus' skin.

"Is that all?" Ryu asked in a bored tone. Raising his spiritual pressure even more he grins. 'I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should.'

* * *

"JOSE!" Makarov shouted enraged breaking down another door. The sorce of his rage sat calmly in a chair opposite of the room.

Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair that reached his shoulders and a long thin mustache. His face is long and sharp, has pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark colored lips. His attire looks like a mix between a sorcerer and a jester.

"The hell do you think your doing attacking my children?!"

"Long time no see Makarov." Jose spoke coolly, like one of the strongest wizards in the country wasn't out for his blood at the moment. "Last time we saw one another was...six years ago."

Fed up, Makarov attacked him, but his fist past right through him.

"An image!"

"A fight between 2 Wizard Saints would cause quite a lot of destruction. I'd prefer to win without a fight." Another image appears before Makarov. This time it is the unconscious form of Lucy. Shocked and confused, Makarov fails to notice the figure behind him until it was too late.

* * *

Ryu dodged another one of Gajeels clubs. He retaliated with a spinning back fist to his face. Gajeel grunted in pain but got back up. "Your persistent I'll give you that." He admitted, slowly walked towards him. "Feel like telling me about this plan yet?"

"Doesn't matter, you already fell for our trap." Gajeel smirk disappeared when Ryu threw him to the ground, his foot pressing down on his chest. The members of phantom couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their ace is being thrown around like he's a child.

"The hell do y-" something smashing through the ceiling and crashing to the floor interrupted Ryu. When the clears every Fairy Tail member froze in shock. Lying in a crater is the master.

"OLD MAN!" Using sonido Ryu was at his side, followed shortly by Erza.

"I can't sense any magic from him!" Erza shouted. "It's like it has all been drained!"

Ryu couldn't sense any magic from the guild master either. But...but the old man is one of the strongest people he knew! There's no way he could've lost!

Looking around he saw the looks on his guild mates. Seeing Makarov like this had broken their spirits. He handed the master to Erza. Standing up he threw his hand to his side.

"RETREAT! FALL BACK TO THE GUILD!" He shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"BUT WE CAN STILL FIGHT!"

Ryu didn't like it either, but he new that this battle was no longer their's. "The master is seriously hurt! We need to get him help! Stop arguing and GO!" With heavy hearts they listened. They were in full retreat...they had lost.

* * *

They made it back to the guild without further incidents. During the retreat Natsu had broken off from the group saying something about Lucy being in trouble. Ryu was too busy making sure that everyone got out safe to stop Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy arrived about an hour later. When he heard about how she was kidnapped, Ryu nearly ran back to Phantom Lord but was held back the Natsu and the others.

Once he had calmed down a bit, Lucy revealed he heritage. How she is from a rich family and ran away from home a little over a year ago. Her father had hired Phantom to get her back. Listening to her, Ryu couldn't help but think of his own secret that he was keeping from the guild...that and he was a little relieved that this whole thing wasn't about him rejecting Phantoms offer, but that's beside the point.

"I'm sorry." Lucy cried into her hands. "This was all my fault. If I go home, this should all end."

"Really?" Natsu asked getting her attention. "Cause I can't see you anywhere else but here." He waved his hand at there wrecked guild. "Who cares that you're from a rich family? You're Lucy from Fairy Tail and that's all we care about." Lucy looked and saw everyone nodding in agreement.

"We're going to get through this." Ryu held out his hand. Wiping her face of tears, Lucy smiled and took it. "Besides it'll take more than some rich ass-hole to beat us." This was met with yells of agreement.

"Thank you...all of you." Lucy said, "But I still can't help but feel responsible for all of this." Her head snaps back as Ryu flicks her forehead.

"OW!" She yells, mostly out of surprise than actual pain.

"Still feeling responsible?" Ryu asks, making flicking motions. Lucy quickly shakes her head. "Good."

"Laxus we need your help." Mira said speaking to Laxus through the use of a communication lacrima. "We haven't been able to get a hold of Mystogan. Your all that's left."

"Why should I help? The old geezer brought this on himself." Laxus said sounding bored.

"Laxus, if you care about this guild at all, then you will get your ass over here and help us protect Lucy!" Ryu shouted the last part. He had had dealt with enough shit today and is far from being in the mood to put up with Laxus's attitude.

"That new hot chick? Tell you what, I'll help if she becomes my woman!" Laxus was cut off by the lacrima being destroyed. Surprisingly it wasn't Ryu that did it, but Mira.

"I can't believe he's actually apart of this guild." Mira said, tears threatening to spill. 'I feel so useless! I was here when Lucy got taken and there wasn't a thing I could do about it!'

Ryu pulls her into a hug. Resting his chin on her head he let her cry into his chest. "Can you promise me something?" She asks.

"Anything."

"When this is all over...promise me that you'll help me get my powers back." She looked up at him, her eyes red from her tears. "I'm tired of not being able to help. I want to fight again."

Ryu ran a finger down her cheek. Wiping away her tears with his thumb he nods. He remembers when he and his sister died. The helplessness that flooded his soul...he never wants someone he cared for to feel the same.

"I promise." Grabbing her chin he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Their touching moment was ruined when the ground started shaking. "What the hell?!"

"It came from outside!" Gray shouted running out. Following him they went outside. They all watched in shock and horror at what they saw. Walking towards them...was Phantom Lords guild hall. Beneath it were six large mechanical legs.

Erza came running out of the guild, clad in nothing but a towel. The arrival of the enemy having interrupted her shower.

The front of the guild opened up. A giant cannon came out and started to build up energy.

Ryu acted quickly. Drawing Olvido he stabbed the sword into the ground. Wrapping his middle and pointer finger around the blade he drags them down drawing blood. With the preparations complete, he aimed his hand at the cannon and started charging energy.

Ryu saw Erza change into a suit of armor he hadn't seen before. It seemed more high tech than her others, but the half shields on each arm gave him an idea of what she was planning to do. She intended to take the shot from that cannon head on.

He had to hurry.

Erza slammed her arms together, locking the shield in place. She fully intended on taking a hit from the Jupiter cannon if it ment protecting her guild. The cannon finished charging and fired.

"ERZA GET BEHIND ME!"

Erza looks back to see Ryu charging one of his energy attacks. But this was different from the others she had seen him use. This one was white, instead of the usual red, and had streams of energy arcing off of it.

"MOVE NOW!" Erza hesitates but seeing the look in his eye she complies. With a flash she's back in her normal armor and does as he says along with the rest of the guild.

"GRAN REY CERO!"

A thunderous boom was heard as the Cero discharges. It shot through the air, spinning like as saw. Colliding with the shot fired by the Jupiter cannon an ear splitting screech filled the air. The two powerful attacks fought for dominance for a moment longer before exploding harmlessly over the water.

Ryu picks up his sword, the ground in front of him disintegrated.

"That was very impressive." Joses' voice could be heard from the speakers attached to his guild. "But that last attack must have left you drained. Without Sato, your all finished. You have 15 minutes before we fire the cannon again. You have till then to hand over Lucy Heartphilia."

Everything was quiet...until a chuckling sound could be heard. It started of quiet, but soon turned into full blown laughter. Everyone looked to Ryu, who was laughing uncontrollably. It got so bad that he bent over holding his sides.

"Ryu?" Mira asked worryingly. She has never seen him act like this.

"I'm fine." Ryu reassured her and got himself under control. His look became serious. He walked through the crowd until stood in front of Lucy. Facing Jose he spoke up. "You almost destroy our guild hall, hospitalize our friends, kidnap Lucy, and lastly let's not forget your little stunt with the cannon just now." Ryu flips him off. "I think I speak for us all, when I say GO TO HELL!"

"YEAH!" Another member shouts.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN GIVE UP OUR COMRADE!"

Lucy watch struggling to hold her tears of joy.

Smiling at his guildmates Ryu turns his attention back to Jose. "I think you got your answer."

Jose was enraged at this. "Fine! You can spend the next 15 in terror!" As he yells a army of shadowy figure erupt from his guild. "Either die by my shades or the Jupiter Cannon! You'll all be dead just the same!" The speaker shut off.

"About time." Ryu mumbles to himself. Glad that the asshole had finally shut up.

"So...what's the plan?" Gray asked.

"Well duh, we kick their asses!" Natsu shouted lighting his fists.

"First we need a plan." Erza adds after slapping Natsu upside the head.

"That's what I'm for." Ryu said tapping his head. He was always good at coming up with plans. Getting everyone together he began telling them what he has in mind.

"Here's what we know about are enemy. They out number us, but the only ones we need to worry about are the Elemental 4, Gajeel and Jose. We'll get to them later. First we need to take out that cannon. That's where you come in Natsu. You do what you do best and blow the hell out of it." Natsu grinned at this.

"Finally some action!"

Ryu continued. "Next, the Elemental 4. As the name suggests each of them specializes in one of the 4 main elements. Gray you'll fight the water user, but be careful, like you all forms of water can most likely become their weapon."

Gray nodded, "I'll make sure to be careful.

"Good man," Ryu moves on. "Natsu you'll obviously take on the fire mage."

"I want to fight Gajeel." Natsu cut in. He wanted to bit himself against his fellow Dragon Slayer. Ryu saw the determination in his eyes and sighs, but then he smirked.

"Hell Natsu, me saying no wouldn't stop you now would it?"

"Nope!" Natsu gave flashed them his toothy grin.

"Right moving on." Ryu laughed. "That leave the last two. The air and earth mages. Those will be left to you two." He pointed to Erza and Elfman.

"We'll do this like men!" Count on Elfman to be himself.

"That's what I like to hear."

"You didn't mention Jose." Erza noted.

"Done you guys worry about him. Leave that bastard to me."

"Can you beat him." Erza asked. Everyone in ear

...

"No," He says surprising them. "Not as I am now."

"Then how do you-," Erza stop as it finally hits her. "Take-over."

Ryu nods. Gripping the handle of Olvido glances at the blade.

'Feel like lending me some power old friend?' But he already knew the answer.

**-MINDSCAPE-**

Olvido stopped what he was doing. If you could see behind his mask, you would shiver from the sight of his face splitting grin.

**"It's about time."**

-END-

Zrocker119: CLIFFHANGER! Till next chapter Fav/Follow and review


	12. Counter attack(Edited)

Zrocker119: LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

"We all know are roles?" Ryu recieved a nod from all of them. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Elfman were ready to do their part. They wouldn't fail. "Alright then, operation Counter Attack is under way."

...

All he receives are blank stares.

"That's lame Ryu." Damn...he just got called lame by Natsu.

"Well we're not calling it Operation Kick Phantoms Ass!" Ryu retorted.

"Why not?"

"Cause that sounds stupid!"

"Can you NOT argue over this now!" Cana shouts at them as she and the rest of Fairy Tail fight off the army of shades that are trying to kill them.

"Right sorry." He yells back to her. Now was not the time to be having stupid arguments. "Alright forget the name, let's just finish this."

"Happy let's go!" Natsu jumps and Happy grabs him by the back of his jacket.

"Aye sir!" They flew towards the cannon at high speeds.

"Don't go ahead idiot!" Running after him Gray make a path of ice for the rest of them to run on.

Ryu starts to follow but was held back by Mira grabbing his arm.

"Please be careful."

Kissing her reassuringly he disappeared with a burst of sonido, but not before saying. "Aren't I always?"

Mira stared at the empty space he just occupied. Shaking her head she runs up to Lucy. "Lucy follow me. There's a hideout we can use until this is all over."

"But I'm a part of the reason that this is all happening." Lucy argued, "I have to help fight!" She couldn't just leave when all her friend were risking their lives for her.

"Ryu already told you that that's not true. We all stand by are decision about going to war. Let them protect you." Before Lucy could argue more, Mira pokes her on the forehead. Lucy fell unconscious into Miras' arms. "Reedus! Get her to the hideout!" The large man summons a carriage. Setting Lucy in it he sped off.

With a look of determination, Mira used what little magic she had and transformed into Lucy. 'I may not be able to fight, but I'll do what I can to protect my family!'

* * *

Stepping over the fallen forms of some of the Phantom members that were unfortunate enough to get in his way, Ryu entered a large, open room at the top of the enemies guild. The strongest source of magic was emitting from this room.

'What is it with enemy leaders and waiting at the top of their layers?' He shook those thoughts out as Jose came into view.

"I'm surprised that you can't still stand after that display of power earlier." Jose praised him. He had changed his clothes. He wearing what looked like a military uniform. 'It's a shame that he refused to join my guild.'

"I have to give it to you," Ryu began walking forward, drawing his blade with deliberate slowness. Once fully drawn he directs it at the cause of his anger. "I haven't felt like killing someone this bad since that bastard Aizen."

Hearing an explosion he looked out a window and saw smoke coming out of the cannon. 'Good job Natsu.'

Jose wasn't as thrilled. He was enraged, if that throbbing vein on his forehead was anything to go by. "Activate Phantom MK2!" That was when things started moving.

* * *

Everything went bad for Natsu when the whole place started shifting. His motion sickness kicked and left him completely helpless. Luckily this all happened after he destroyed the power source for the Jupiter cannon. The bad thing, well Totomaru of the elemental 4 was taking advantage of his predicament.

He was about to launch his ultimate attack, rainbow fire, when his hands were frozen solid. "Eeehhh!" He screeched when his body was encased as well. A large, clawed hand grabbed him and threw him through the roof. You could see him twinkle off in the distance.

"You're pathetic, you know that right?" Gray said as he and Elfman saved Natsu from a horrible defeat...by fire of all things.

"Thanks guy, but what happen-BLEEE!" The place started moving again. Natsu chokes down his vomit.

"I'll go check." Happy gave them a mock salute and flew outside.

Meanwhile outside, all of Fairy Tail was stunned by what they were seeing. Phantom Lords building had changed into a robot!

Ryu was caught off guard by the sudden shift. Jose capitalizes on this and manages to hit Ryu with one of his blasts.

"Gaaaa!" Ryu crashed into a wall. Getting back up, Ryu curses to himself. He had goten lazy with his new, somewhat peaceful life.

Sparing a glance out the window, he saw the newly transformed guild hall creating an enormous magic circle. He annualized it for a moment before he recognized it from one of the books he had borrowed from Levy.

'That's the forbidden spell Abyss Break! One that large could wipe out half the town! Is this guy completely insane!?' What confused him even more was when Lucy charged into the front of the battle...wearing Miras' dress...but he could sense that that wasn't Lucy...he put 2 and 2 together.

'MIRA!?'

"STOP! I'M THE ONE YOUR AFTER! SO PLEASE STOP ATTACKING THE GUILD!" Lucy/Mira shouts, hoping that by doing this she'll at least be able to by her guild some time.

Like Ryu, Jose took a look outside. Sneering he spoke. "Leave impostor. I know that Lucy Heartfilia is no longer there."

Mira froze in shock as her transformation fades. 'I'm- I'm really useless aren't I.' A tear fell down her cheek. She cried out when one of the giants hands grabbed her.

"MIRA!" Ryu glared at Jose. "LET HER GO DAMN IT! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!"

"The girl tried to deceive me. For that she must be punished."

Ryu didn't wait to hear the rest. Breaking through a window he lands on the giants arm in a crouching position. Shooting forward with enough force to leave a crater in his wake Ryu reaches the hand holding Mira in seconds. The light glints off of his blade as, in a flourish of swipes, the giants hand fell to pieces.

Catching Mira he leaped back onto the now handless arm.

"I'm sorry." Mira cries into his chest. "I-I just could stand by and not help."

Ryu brushes her hair soothingly with one hand while the other holds her close. "It's Ok Mira." He glared up at Jose. Said man was looking down at him with a look of disappointment.

Before anything else could happen, a nearby wall exploded and beaten and bruised Elfman is seen hanging from it.

"Ryu? Mira?" He said in surprise/shock.

"Elfman? What happened to you?" Ryu asked looking at younger mans wounds. That was when he noticed the weird looking guy with a monocle standing in the room Elfman just got blasted from. "Don't tell me that that guy did this to you."

"He's stronger than he looks." Elfman said some what embarrassed being seen in this state.

"What the hell! This isn't very manly of you!" Ryu said disappointingly. "Was all that training you asked for for nothing." He didn't notice Miras' confused look at the mention of training. "Just use 'That'!"

"But I still can't control 'That' properly!" Elfman shouted. Mira looked back and forth between the two. She is still in the dark about what they were talking about andit's starting to annoy her.

Ryu shakes his head, "You'll never improve if you don't take chances. Otherwise you'll stay weak forever."

**-3 MONTHS AGO-**

"You want me to what?" Ryu was on his way back from a quest, when he was stopped by Elfman on the outskirts of town.

"Mira told me that you use a type of Take Over magic, so please train me." Elfman dropped to his hands and knees. "I couldn't protect my sisters that day. Because of me, Lisanna's dead and Mira can't use her magic! She cries because of me." He up at Ryu with tear filled eyes. "I never want to see her cry again."

"Then stand up!" Ryu ordered. Elfman did and he put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to grovel. Of course I'll train you. Besides we're practically brothers." Elfman moved to give him a bone crushing hug, but Ryus' foot in his face stopped him.

**-PRESENT-**

Elfman remembers all of his failed attempts at a Full-Body Take-Over under Ryus' training, but through all of them, Ryu never lost faith in him. And from the look Ryu was giving him, he still hadn't. Elfman nodded and turns his attention Sol.

"FULL-BODY TAKE-OVER! BEAST SOUL!" His body began to change. He grew in size, his arms becoming longer, larger and grew claws, thick fur grew covering most of his body. His hair grew longer, giving it a mane-like appearance. His ears and canines became pointed and now had a pair of striped horns pointing upward that protruded from a plate on his forehead. Similar protrusions came out of his shoulder. His feet became bird-like. The only piece of clothing remaining was his pants.

With the incredible amount of strength given to him by this form, Elfman sends Sol flying into the opposite wall, knocking him out with a single punch. Jumping outside Elfman lands in front of Ryu and Mira.

Ryu subconsciously put himself between Mira and Elfman. "You there Elfman?" He asks cautiously. 'Don't make me fight you.' he breathed a sigh of relief when Elfman spoke.

"I'm sorry Mira. You probably never wanted to see this face again." Mira stepped out from behind Ryu and stood before Elfman, his head hung low. "If it wasn't for me Lisanna would still be...she would still be-" Mira put a hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"It was never your fault Lisanna died...you were just trying to protect us."

"But she still died." Elfmans' take-over slowly fades away.

"And we're still alive. We promised each other that we'd live a good life for her." Mira smiled and hugged him tightly. Elfman returned it in kind.

Ryu, smiling at the two of them, brushes away a stray tear that slipped out.

"I saw that." Elfman grinned calling him out.

"No! Something got in my- you know what fine I cried a little! What ever." Ryu jumped back as Mira moved right in front of him.

"And what's this about you training him and not telling me." She asked sternly jabbing a finger in his chest.

Ryu started sweating. One thing that terrifies him, yes even more than a transcended Aizen, is his girlfriend when she was mad.

"W-Well you s-s-seeeeee...ELFMAN YOU'RE UP!" He did what any smart man would do in this situation, run away and let someone else take the heat.

"TRAITOR!"

"A WISE GENERAL ONLY FIGHTS THE BATTLES HE CAN WIN!" Ryu was back in the room with Jose faster then you could blink.

"Well that was...entertaining." Jose says not really sure about what just happened.

"Shut up." Serious Ryu was back and he was pissed. "I can't afford to play with you any more." He brushes away a strand of hair. 'There's no other option.'

Holding Olvido in his right hand, he points the blade to the side so it's parallel with his shoulders.

"Incinerate..." His sword turned into fire,but instead of the usual orange/yellow, this flame was white. The flame expanded, taking on the shape of a demonic, horned skull that seemed to grin at Jose. It releases a silent roar, and closes its mouth around Ryu.

"Olvido!"

Then the room was bathed in a brilliant white light.

**-5 MINUTES EARLIER-**

Gray jumped out a open window leading outside. "Was it raining earlier?" He questioned noticing the rain. It wasn't when he went in there.

"Drip drip drop." He tensed at the sound of a feminine voice. Getting ready for a fight he faced the direction it came from.

Standing there holding an umbrella is a slender, young woman that has a curvaceous figure. Her hair was long, blue and tightly curled at the base. She has dark blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bozu and a Russian Cossack hat.

"I'm Juvia of the Elemental 4, drip drop." She spoke. "I'm surprised that you beat 2 of my companions, but Juvia and Aria are not to be taken lightly."

"You may be a woman, but I won't hold back against anybody that harms my friends." Gray said getting into his stance.

Juvia stares at him. "I have lost this battle. Farewell." Blushing she turns around and starts to walk away.

"WHOA, WAIT, WHAT?!" Gray was put off by her sudden change in demeanor. He had been come to this place expecting a fight.

'What's wrong Juvia? Why's your heart beating so fast? Is it because of him? If so...I must have him!' She faces him, hand held out. "Water lock."

Gray became surrounded by a floating orb of water. Thrashing around trying to get out he reopened a old wound.

"Aaaahhhh! I hurt him! I need to let him out!" Before she could do just that the water froze. With some effort Gray shatters the ice. "He broke out of Juvias' water lock!" 'This has never happened before. Him and I meeting...is it fate?'

"You got me pretty good there." Gray commented and started taking off his shirt, completely oblivious to Juvias growing blush. "But I'm ending this fight. Ice Make Lance!" The spears of ice tore through her leaving holes, but the wounds didn't bleed.

"Juvia is made of water, you can't hurt me." True to her statement, Juvias wounds fill with water, even her clothes were fixed. With a wave of her hand she called out her next attack. "Water Slicer!" A razor sharp wave of water slices though the air.

Gray managed to avoid most of the attack but not all of it, with some catching his side. Not one to be easily deterred clasps his hand together. "Ice Make Battle Axe!"

Armed with a large axe of ice he renews his attack, but like before Juvia shows no signs of taking damage.

Juvia prepared her next attack when suddenly, a heavy pressure forced her and Gray to fall to there knees. The very air around them seemed to shiver.

'W-What is this feeling?!' Juvia thinks. Looking at her hands, she sees them shaking. She is...scared by this force. After what seems like an eternity the unknown force lets up. She tried to stand, but fell back down. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"Need help?" She looked to see Gray standing in front of her, hand out stretched. Taking his hand she manages to stand. "What was that just now?"

"You don't know." Juvia asked still shaken up by what had just transpired.

"I might, but I don't know for sure." He admitted. 'That felt like that Ryu when he exerts his magic only much stronger. Was that him using his Take-Over?' Shaking his head he faced Juvia. "Well let's finish our fight."

"...I don't wish to fight anymore." Gray stepped back in shock. Juvia was staring at the room where Master Jose was. It was also where she felt a dark energy that feels as powerful as his...and that frightened her.

Gray noticed her frighted look and nod.

After looking her over Gray asks, "Hey, I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"As I said, Juvia is made of water so no...but thank you for asking." She looked away, heart beating fast and blushing. 'He cares about my well being!' She thought happily. She didn't realize that, with that though, it had stopped raining.

"Hey the rain stopped." Grays' comment brought her out of her thoughts. She stared at the blue sky in wonder and amazement. She had never seen it before.

"It's-It's so beautiful." She says

Gray smiled softly at her. "Yeah it is." Juvia mistook what he said, thinking he was taking about her, and promptly fainted. Gray could only blink in confusion.

"GRAY!" He turned and saw Elfman and Mira running towards him.

"Elfman, what's Mira doing here." Gray asks.

"I she one of the Elemental 4?" Elfman asked pointing at Juvias' unconscious form.

"Yeah, but I didn't really beat her. She gave up after we felt that heavy pressure." Gray admitted. "Why does it matter?"

"We found out that they're what's powering the Abyss Break spell. If we defeat the last one the spell will be stopped." Mira explained to him.

**-BACK WITH RYU-**

Jose felt a trickle of sweat run down his face. He was waiting for the flames to die down. It was at this moment that Gajeel entered. Carried under his arm, was an unconscious Lucy.

"Master I'm back with the...blond...y." His words died when Ryu dispersed the flames with a wave of his arm. His new appearance revealed.

His hair had grown much longer, reaching past his waist. His mask had turned black and the teeth are more prominent. His clothes are now similar to his old Espada uniform, but his cloak was sleeveless and left open, leaving so his hollow hole exposed. Some of his ribs are covered with the same material as his mask, making it look like the were protruding from his chest. The same material was also covering his forearms and hands, giving him clawed gauntlets. He opened his eyes, they were still demonic like before but this how they always are whenever he takes on this form.

"So...who wants to go first?" He asked summoning a sword with a burst of flames. It was a little longer than the average katana. It was almost completely black. The exception being that the middle. Running along the entire length of the blade, is a crimson red line(think of the ebony blade from Skyrim, but shorter and with the colors I described).

"Gajeel, take her to a different room." Jose ordered.

Gajeel does just that, not needing to be told twice. It was also at this time that Natsu and the others arrive.

"Ryu were here to help-HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Natsu exclaimed as he and the others take in Ryus' appearance.

"Natsu, Gajeel's went through that door. He has Lucy." Ryu told them not taking his eyes off Jose. "Go after him. Everyone else get out of here. This is going to get dangerous." He raised his spiritual pressure for emphasis.

Natsu shot of with Happy after Gajeel. Everyone else hesitated, but when Ryu glanced at them over his shoulder, they saw the pleading look in his eye. Reluctantly they left. Mira gave him one last look before leaving.

'Please Ryu,' Mira thinks. 'Please be careful.'

"Don't wish for them to see you fail?" Jose taunted as the others left.

"No." Ryu levels his sword at him. "I don't want them to watch as I rip you apart!"

**-END-**

Zrocker119: Man I'm evil! Yeah I know I skipped the fight with Aria, but let's face it, that was a one sided beatdown. Anyway moving on Ryu finally uses his reserreccion after 2 years. Let me know what you think about it. As always fav/follow and review.


	13. Reserreccion(Edited)

Zrocker119: Another updated chapter. Just a few more to go!

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

"Don't wish for them to see you fail?" Jose taunted as the others left.

"No," Ryu leveled his blade at him. "I don't want them to see me rip you apart!"

Jose growls in his throat. "I won't deny that your power has increased exponentially with this new form of yours, but don't you even think for a second that you're on the level of a wizard saint!" Jose summons some of his shades. With a gesture of his hand they attacked.

Ryu sidestepped and slashed the ones that came too close. While he fought those off Jose summoned even more to circle him from behind. Seeing this Ryu fired a barrage of balas at them with his free hand.

"That all you got?!" Ryu asked once the last one had been destroyed. Jose just smirked and pointed down. Underneath Ryu was a magic circle. Another group of shades sprung from it. '...Aaahhh son of a-!' Jose laughed cruelly when they grabbed Ryu by his arms, legs and throat and began to squeeze, trying to choke him out.

Ryu tried throwing them off only for their grip to tighten.

"Oh, please do struggle. The more you do so, the faster my Shade Entangle will kill you!" Jose laughter stopped when Ryu bursts into flames. The shades began to burn away. Waving his hand, Jose fires off a dark pulse. As the wave of darkness sped forward Ryu manages to break free.

The attack was too close to dodge so Ryu braces his puts his arm to his sword and braces. The beam hits and parts around him like water upon a defiant stone.

The attack ends and Ryu rushes Jose, slashing at the older mans waist. With an impressive show of reflexes Jose dodges and fires another dark pulse point blank. Ryu countered it with a half baked cero. The two energies clash creating an explosion. They both jumped out of the smoke, each sporting light burns; Though Ryus' healed quickly and Jose barely paid any attention to his.

"I've never seen a Take-over such as yours before," Jose mused. "How can you be alive with that hole in your chest?"

"Not your concern." Brushing some hair out of his face Ryu let out a sigh. "But it looks like 2 years without using this is long enough to rust my skills." He dismissed his sword.

"Are you giving up?" Jose asked thinking he had one.

Ryu didn't answer, instead he slipped into a combat stance. One thing that he loved about his reserreccion, is that it aloud him to utilize his best techniques. While he was proficient at Zanjutsu, he didn't bother learning it until after he became an arrancar.

No, his talent from a young age was Hakuda having been trained by one of his guardians, Yoruichi. Grimmjow and himself were the only ones among the Espada to practice this fighting style. While he wasn't quite on Yoruichis' level(he could never beat her)he'd like to think he was almost there.

Almost being the choice word.

"No, I just decided that I can't afford to play around with your anymore. Form this point forward, I'll be going all out" He disappeared from sight.

Jose only had a second to be surprised by his foes new found speed before being sent into the air from a uppercut to his jaw. He recovers only for him to crash into the ground as Ryu reappeared behind him and delivered a spinning drop kick. Getting back up Jose caught a right hook meant for his face.

"I SAID NOT TO GET COCKY! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ryu was sent crashing through the wall from Jose raising his magic power. Looks like the bastard still has some energy to spare.

Now outside, Ryu casually stood in the air. Brushing some rubble off his shoulder, he watched as shades flew past him. To regain some of his power, Jose had recalled all of his shades.

"I AM A WIZARD SAINT! I WON'T BE MADE A FOOL OF BY A FAIRY TAIL BRAT!" Pushing magic through his feet, Jose used them like booster and flew at Ryu. They met halfway.

The members of Fairy Tail could only watch in aw as the two powerhouses tore into each other. They new that Ryu was powerful but this was insane. They could barely keep up the high-speed battle.

Ryu shrugged off a punch to his cheek and retaliates by kicking Jose away. With some distance between them he focuses more spiritual energy into his arms and legs. His limbs suddenly became encased in a white flame.

Utilizing the boost in power Ryu renews his assault with an up kick to Joses' chin. Not stopping there, he follows up with left hook. Continuing with the momentum he connected a spinning kick to the same spot.

Jose sails horizontally through the air for several meters before Ryu appears above him. Grabbing Joses' face, Ryu dives down and slams him into the building below.

Now back in the room where their fight started, Jose stood and glared hatefully at Ryu who calmly land a few meters from him. He looks back at Jose with an almost pitiful look.

"Give up Jose, you can't win now."

"I'm not nearly finished! You and your guild are! Look!" Ryu glanced where he was pointing to see the Fairy Tail guild hall collapse.

"We're not done. We can always rebuild it. You on the other hand were finished the moment I entered this form." Ryu replied.

"Oh do tell me why!"

"Because you felt fear." Ryus' body became cover in his flames making him look menacing. Pointing to his Espada tatoo he explained. "When I received this number I was given control over an aspect of death. The one in which I hold authority over is fear." He sends Jose a glare, "The more fear my enemy releases the stronger I become and right now, it's rolling off you in waves.'

'Me afraid...afraid...AFRAID!' Jose aimed his palm at Ryu and began gathering energy. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! DEAD WAVE!" The blast enveloped everything in front of him including Ryu. Screaming in rage he fed more power to it.

"RYU!" Mira cried seeing the explosion. She tried running to help but is held back by Elfman.

The beam ends leaving Jose panting heavily. He put every drop of his power in that attack. While he was strong, not even the brat could survive an attack like that.

He froze when the smoke cleared. Ryu stood in the same spot, his right hand held closed in front of him. Not even the floor beneath him was gone. Ryu opens his hand, the remnants of Joses' dead wave blew away harmlessly into the wind.

"Had you used that in the beginning, even I would've had trouble getting back up." Ryu closed his hand, leaving his middle and pointer finger extended and aimed at Jose. Energy started to gather, creating a black ball with a white outline no bigger then a marble. "Unfortunately for you...you had waited to long. Giving me plenty of time to feed off your fear; And for that, I thank you."

Ryu finished charging. "Cero Oscuras." The small ball of energy immediately expanded until it was larger than Ryu and shot towards Jose. He could do nothing as the blast consumed him.

The blast brakes through the back wall, continuing for several kilometers, until it looses strength and dissipates.

The smoke clears revealing Jose, pale white with fear, but unharmed. Walking up to him, Ryu lifts the man up by his collar.

"I curved the blast around you. The only reason your not a pile of ash is because I allowed it." Ryu pulls him closer until their noses are almost touching. "Pull any shit like this again and I'll be back to fix that. Are. We. Clear." All he receives is silence.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryu took that as a yes and head but Jose, knocking him unconscious.

Unceremoniously dropping the bastard Ryu looks at one of the few walls still standing and says, "How long have you been there, old-man?"

"Long enough." Makarov said walking out from his hiding spot. Stopping in front of Ryu he looks up at him. "You could've told me." He gestured to the hole in Ryus' chest.

"I planned to, eventually." Makarov raised a brow. "I'll explain when we get back. Right now I just need to-" Ryus' reserreccion wore off and he fell to the ground, his Zanpakto landing next to him. Makarov stares for a moment before chuckling when he hears Ryu snoring softly.

Using his reserreccion after such a long time left him drained.

Throwing the young man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes Makarov takes him back to the guild...well what's left of it anyways.

* * *

"How longs he been out?"

"For a few hours now. Is he going to be Ok!?"

"He(cough) is going to be fine." Ryu spoke opening his eyes to see a worried Mira hovering over him. "Hey."

"You're an idiot." She says bluntly.

"On the contrary I'm quite intelligent." That earned him a slap upside his head. "Ouch, right sorry." He sat up cringing slightly. He looked to find the whole guild staring at him. "What?"

"Ryu." Mira handed him a spare shirt and jacket.

...

He looked down.

...

"Oh." All he had on at the moment are his pants and shoes, leaving his chest bare. He could see the scar that he got from Aizen, that goes from his right shoulder, down to his side. More importantly though is that his hollow hole is now exposed for all to see.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag, huh Ryu." Gin said making his presence known. "We're not gonna expect you to keep passing out are we?" Ryus' eye twitched.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Something about a war between guilds. Ya know, the usual." Gin responds waving his hand dismissively like it was an everyday occurrence. Makarov cleared his throat. "Right we have more important things to discus."

"Yeah." Ryu put on his shirt and jacket. "Let's go take some place quiet. My training room should suffice." He stood and with Miras help, led them to his home. He had A LOT of explaining to do.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Natsu voiced what everyone was thinking as they entered his training grounds. This was the only place where Ryu knew where prying ears wouldn't be able to reach.

"Well to start off," Opening a garganta Ryu pulled out his book. "How many of you have read this." Levy, Lucy, Erza, Makarov and surprisingly Cana were the only ones to raise their hands.

"Why does that matter?" Gray asked looking at the book in confusion along with many of the other guild members.

"Because this book is about my life before I came to Earthland." Ryu said getting even more confused expressions. He let out a sigh. "I come from an entirely different dimension."

"..."

"Ahahahahaha!" Natsu fell to the ground in laughter along with the rest of the guild. "That's s good one. Feeeew you had me going there." Ryu and Gin let out some killer intent. All laughter ceased immediately.

"I'm being dead serious." Ryu deadpanned. He reached into his pocket and pulls out a lacrima. He bought this some time ago for when he told the guild about his past. It was a thought projection lacrima. Channeling some energy into the lacrima and activates it. An image of Karakura town appeared around them. "This is my home town."

"Is this the Karakura town from your book?" Asked Levy earning a nod.

"I was born 21 years ago in the local hospital. There's no magic here. Instead people relied on more advanced technology to go about their daily lives. They had know idea of what was going on all around them though."

From there Ryu went on to explain about his home world. From the world of the living to the after life. He reveals to them that he was a high level hollow, and that Gin is, or rather was, a Shinigami. Gin pitched in here and there, but mostly when it came to the Soul Society.

"So if your one of these hollows, does that mean you ate a humans soul?" Erza asked subconsciously taking a step back.

"Nope! I can proudly say that I'm the only hollow ever in existence to never eat a human soul. Hollows only for me." Ryu stated matter-of-factly. Well technically that wasn't true as many of the hollows he had consumed had eaten humans before, but those don't really count.

...They don't right?

"You don't seem surprised by all of this Mira." Cana says pointing out Miras' calm expression.

"He told me a few months after we started dating. I promised not to tell anyone until he was ready, Sorry." Mira admits rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Well now you all know." Ryu hung his head a bit. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you all for so long, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. It's kind of hard to casually mention that your a demonic spirit from an alternate dimension."

Everyone nodded in agreement with that one. "So now what."

"For now," Makarov spoke up for the first time. "For now we rebuild. Hopefully this will all blow over soon."

"Yeah about that...the rune knights are already on their way here." Said Gin making everyone turn to him. "They should be here by tomorrow actually." He then counts down mentally.

'And 3-2-1...'

"Eeeeehhhhh!"

* * *

Sure enough a few days later Ryu finds himself standing before the magic council...again. "Yo, long time know see!" He waved casually earning him a tick marks from most of the council.

"Try to take this seriously, ." Doma said tired of his antics. "We already found Fairy Tail innocent of any crimes. We just need to hear your statement about Jose. According to your guild, you fought and defeated him single-handedly."

"Yes, but I must admit it was only because he didn't take me seriously until the very end. Had he used his full power from the start, chances are that I wouldn't be here taking to you now." Ryu was actual disappointed in himself. Had it been 2 years ago, he would've beaten Jose much sooner. Guess he'd have to up his training from here on out.

"Regardless you still won the battle." The one that spoke is Ultear Milkovich, the only female member of the council. She's a rather beautiful women, with long dark purple hair and brown eyes. She has a very voluptuous figure that's barely covered by a short white kimono. "Walking away with no injuries might I add."

"That's because I have tough skin and heal fast." Ryu points out.

Ultear continues like she hadn't been interrupted, "And because of his role in instigating the guild war, Jose has been stripped of his title as a wizard saint."

"Which means there's a spot open." Siegrain hinted at.

"...Wait, you mean me?" Ryu asks pointing to himself, making sure he understood what was being implied.

"Who better than the one that defeated him?" Gin pitched in from the sidelines. Ryu sent a glare that just screamed 'you planned this you bastard!'. Gin just smiles as usual.

"This isn't a offer that comes often. Choose your next sentence carefully." Doma says cryptically.

Ryu thinks about this answer carefully. If he declines, then he'd be on their bad side even more then he already is. If he accepts, then they would feel like they could keep a better eye on him. As long as he attends the regular meetings, which he hears aren't that often, then he should stay on their good side. That and future enemy's would be less likely to attack Fairy Tail with 2 wizard saints being apart of the guild. But most importantly he'd get a badass coat!

...He really wanted that coat.

"I'll be honored to take his position."

* * *

Zrocker119: I had some trouble writing the fight scene between Ryu and Jose. I'd like to believe that I'm improving but let me know what you all think. As for why the guild so excepting of Ryu, he's been apart of the guild for over a year now and has earned their trust. They know that if he meant to harm them, he would've done it by now. The next chapter will be a filler until we get to the Battle of Fairy Tail. As always fav/follow and review.


	14. Forewarning(Edited)

Zrocker119:ONWARD TO BATTLE!...ok this chapter is mostly about Ryu getting some down time. Maybe visit an old friend, but things don't always go according to plan.

P.S. Lemon at the end.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-Start-**

Ryu walked out of the council room with Gin beside him. His normal jacket was replaced by the coat given to him after he had accepted the title as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. It's long, white and has fur around the edges. The one difference between his and Makarovs' is that his is short sleeved, only reaching his elbows. Looking at the medal pinned to the front, he felt himself swell with a bit of pride.

It felt like he was one of the Espada again. Well...almost that is. Cause so far, none of his fellow wizard saints have tried to kill him yet!

"Reminiscing?" Gin asked seeing him observe his coat. Ryu nodded. "It's funny really. Our world is so similar to this one. They have a group that's like the Espada, even divisions like the 13 Court Guard Squads for their military."

"Yeah they are similar. In both the good and bad." Ryu noted, thinking how the monster and demons here reminded him of hollows. "Hey Gin I've been wondering. If we came hear when we died...do you think it's possible that others did as well?"

Gin had been pondering that thought as well. "I don't know. It's possible...you said you talked to this worlds creator right?"

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to give e a second chance. Something about me being dealt a bad hand." Ryu actually scoffs at that. "Didn't by that shit for a moment. I can't help but feel he was hiding something." Ryu didn't like being kept out of the loop, especially if it concerned him. "Anyway, I just hope that some of the other Espada didn't come here. I don't even want to think what would happen if someone like Nnoitra showed up."

They both fail to suppress a shiver at the thought of that deranged psychopath being alive.

Walking down the hall they found Makarov talking with one of the council members. It was Yajima, a long time friend of the Makarov's and a former member of Fairy Tail.

"Old-man, Yajima." Ryu greeted while Gin just waves.

"Ah Ryu! I see that it went well in there." Makarov grinned looking at Ryus' new coat. "How you feeling?"

"Like a million jewels. Well I'm going to head back and help with repairing the guild." Ryu was stopped by Gin grabbing his shoulder.

"Actually there's something I could use your help with." Gin jerked his head to the side. Getting what he meant, Ryu asks Makarov to give them a minute. As soon as they were out of ear shot Gin explained. "A few days ago, we detected a large burst of energy. We tracked it to a small town called Drywood(completely made up town). I want you to come with me to investigate."

"What's so bad about it? It could just be-"

"It was spiritual pressure." Gin stated cutting him off. "I not sure if it's a Shinigami or hollow."

"...How dangerous do you think it will be?"

"With the two of us, anything below captain or vasto lorde shouldn't be a problem."

Ryu thought about it for a moment. "If that's case, I want to bring some people along."

Gin tilts his head. "Who do ya have in mind?"

* * *

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

This was the first thing they heard when they arrived at Fairy Tail. Ryu messages his temples while Gin let out a chuckle.

Looks like somebody pissed off Erza and judging by the tone in her voice, Ryu knew exactly who she was yelling at.

"Alright then. This guild doesn't need weaklings!" Laxus said not even fazed by Erzas tone. Sometimes Ryu hated it when he was right.

Turning away from Erza, Laxus points at Levy, Jet and Droy. "You 3 together couldn't even defeat a single guy. It's pathetic." He shifted his gaze to Lucy. "And then there's the one responsible for all this."

Mira slams her hands on the counter top. "THAT'S ENOUGH LAXUS! No one is to blame. The master said so himself. Besides you weren't even there to help!"

"Of course I wasn't, it had nothing to do with me...but if I was I wouldn't have been beaten." Laxus replies coolly with a cocky smirk.

"Then how about I give you that beating?" Ryu said making his and Gins presence known. He released some killer intent. "You have some balls to show up and say that after you refused to help. Instead you sat on your ass away from the fight. Yeah your so strong."

Laxus grinned. "You looking to fight."

"No, he's just pointing out the obvious. Your nothing but a coward." Gin jumped in surprising everyone including Ryu. Gin rarely involves himself in arguments. His usual carefree smile was replaced by a small frown.

Laxus's glare intensified at Gins comment. "The hell did you just say?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You should watch your mouth, it could get you in trouble."

"So could threatening a Rune Knight Commander. Ever been arrested before?" Gin replied with a smile, one that dared Laxus to try something.

Laxus scoffed. "Just wait, soon as the old geezer retires I'm taking over, and all of those that oppose me are out of here." He started to walk away, but before he could get out of ear shot...

"See you around sparky." Gin said causing everyone to giggle. With a growl Laxus left the guild. "Such a nice boy."

Ryu just smirked. Walking to the counter, he leans over and kisses Mira. "Glad to see I didn't miss the excitement." He looks around at the progress that has been down with the new guild hall so far.

"What did he mean by taking over?" Lucy asked confused by Laxus's declaration.

"As crazy as it sounds...he's the master grandson." Ryu said shocking Lucy. He heard Gin mutter something about not seeing that coming.

"So he really is next in line as guild master." Lucy summed up, looking depressed at the idea of someone like Laxus being guild master.

"So how did the meeting with council go?" Mira asked changing the subject. Ryu smirked and pointed at his coat. More specifically the medal pinned to the front. "They made you a wizard saint! THAT'S WONDERFUL! Let me get some drinks to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Natsu asked coming over. Mira tells him. "...WHAT?! RYU'S A WIZARD SAINT!" All commotion in the guild ceased as everyone stopped and stared at Ryu with wide eyes.

Seeing everyone's expressions, Ryu busts out laughing.

"It's not too surprising considering you beat Jose." Erza said, seeming to be the only one not in shock. She slapped him on his back in congratulations. She must have done it a little too hard as his head smacked into the counter making Gin snicker. "How about we all go on a quest?"

Ryu shook his head. "Sorry, but I promised Gin that I'd help him with something. By the way Mira, you're coming with us."

Mira tilts her head. "Why am I coming?"

"I promised to help you with your magic and I plan to keep it. We can do the beginning stuff on the road." Overwhelmed with happiness Mira kisses him again, one that he eagerly returns.

Gin cleared his throat. "No offense to you Mira, but are you sure that's a good idea Ryu?"

Breaking their kiss, Ryu waves his hand dismissively. "Between us and the last person we're getting she'll be fine. We'll go tomorrow and get the last member of our little, but for now I'm gonna go home." Today had left Ryu exhausted.

"You head home and get some rest. I'll be getting off early today and see you there." Mira says giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ryu gets up and looks at Gin expectantly.

"I'm gonna hang around here for a bit. I'll be by your place tomorrow." Said Gin. Ryu nods and leaves.

Gin turns to Mira, "You got any Sake back there?" It had been too long since he enjoyed some good Sake.

* * *

After an...eventful night, Ryu and Mira met up with Gin in town. Gin was strangle quiet for most of the ride. Like he was thinking about something, but Ryu didn't too much thought into it.

Together the three of them got on a train and a few hours later arrived at Ashton(another made up town) and made there way to the local guild.

Before long the three of them stood outside of their destination.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Gin asked uncertain, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yep, but I wasn't expecting it to be so..." Ryu struggled to fine the right word.

"Pink?"

"Pink."

"What's so wrong about that?" Mira asked as they stood outside of Mermaid Heel. "I think it's wonderful! Lets go!" She was oblivious to their cringing faces.

"I'll wait out here, off you go." Gin said shoving Ryu towards the door where Mira waited. After shooting his friend a glare Ryu summons what ever pride he had left and walked inside the pink building.

Immediately after entering all eye were on him. Since Mermaid Heel is an all female guild it would make sense for him, a guy, to stand out.

"Can we help you?" One of the guild members asked going up to him.

"Yes, I was wondering if Kagura is here. If so can you tell her that Ryu is here to see her? She'll know who I am."

Another member went to go get her. "What's your relationship with Kagura?"

Ryu smiled. "I'm her-" before he could finish, he was tackled to the floor by a blur, the wind knocked out of him.

"RYU SENSEI!" Kagura shouted squeezing his chest.

"I-I thought I told you not to call me that." Ryu manages to breath out despite feeling like his chest was about to cave in. "Can you let up a little? I think you just collapsed a lung." 'She got stronger.'

"Sorry Ryu-nii." Kagura stood, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"It's alright, I'm glad to see you to." He said ruffling her hair. "Hey did you get taller?" She had grown a few inches since he last saw her. Her body was starting to fill out as well. Soon enough he'll have to start chasing boys away.

Kagura places her hands on her hips and puffs out her chest. "Of course I grew. I wasn't going to be short forever."

"Still shorter than me." Ryu joked, earning him a magic reinforced kick to the shin.

Mira laughs as the two start to bicker. It wasn't just her, but the whole guild as we. It had been too long since they had seen Kagura act like a child.

"You seem to be having fun." Mira said walking up to them.

"Kagura, I'd like you to meet Mirajane Strauss. Mira, this is Kagura Mikazuchi my former student."

"It's nice to meet you." Kagura bowed politely.

"Same here." Mira smiled and turned to Ryu. "Should we get going? Gins waiting for us."

"Your leaving all ready?!" Kaguras smile fell as fast as it had appeared.

"Yeah and you're coming with us. If that's Ok that is." Ryu said making her head shoot back up. "It shouldn't be dangerous, just checking something out."

"I'll go ask the guild master!" Kagura said excitingly and ran off. She returned a few minutes later saying she had permission go.

Leaving the guild, Ryu introduced her to Gin. He fell down in laughter, much to Gins' annoyance, when she said he looked creepy.

* * *

Returning to the train station, the now group of 4 traveled to the town closest to their destination. Ryu found out that she had become an S-Class mage, but she pouted when she heard that he was a wizard saint. She muttered something about always being a step behind. They got off the train and from there they had to take a carriage.

Mira and Ryu sat next to each other, while Kagura sat with Gin.

"You're Ryu-niis' girlfriend right?" Kagura asked seeing how close they were. Mira smiles and nods. "Then you know about his 'condition' right?"

Mira feigned innocence. "Condition? What are you talking about?" Kaguras' eyes go wide with panic. At least until Mira began to giggle. "I'm just playing with you. Yes I know about Ryus' condition and past."

"You told her as well?" Gin asked looking at the youngest member of the group.

"It's hard to hide things from someone as clingy as her." Ryu smirks as Kagura got a tick mark.

"I'm not clingy." She pouted.

"Adorable." Ryu says poking her forehead.

Kagura grabs her hair in frustration. They hadn't seen each other in over a year and he's already teasing her.

Kagura smiles, 'Some things never change.'

"Ryu, I was wondering when you'd start training me. Sorry, but I'm a little antsy about it." Mira says rubbing her head sheepishly.

Ryu leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "If it's anything like what I had to do with Elfman then the problem is simple. Like him you blame yourself for what happened to Lisanna. That guilt is suppressing your ability to use magic."

Mira stared at her feet. It was true. She did blame herself for Lisannas death. Even though she had scolded Elfman for doing it to himself as well. 'I guessed that makes me the worlds biggest hypocrite.'

"Gilt is a very powerful emotion Mira. Until you learn to let it go...Then I fear that you'll never get your power back." The carriage jerked to a sudden stop. Because of his position Ryu face plants int the floor.

"Ryu are you okay?!" Mira asked kneeling by him.

"Ouch." Ryu groaned in response.

"He's fine. I'll see what happened." Gin steps out to talk to the driver. "What's with the sudden stop?"

"Something's spooked the horses. They're not going any further." The driver points to the horses. Gin could see them trying to run away scared. "This has never happened before."

"Looks like we're walking from here on out." Ryu said as they got out. Handing the driver some jewels he said. "Head back a mile and wait. We shouldn't be long."

* * *

As they group moved on they notice something right away. The closer they got to the town the more the terrain changed. The thick, lush forests thinned out, seemingly dying the further they went. It's like the life was sucked out of them. Even the animals weren't spared.

"Gin...do you feel that?" Ryu asked feeling spiritual pressure.

"Yeah, but it's nothing like I've felt before." They placed a hand on their Zanpakuto, on edge.

They had reached the town. "A hollow didn't do this." Gin notes right away.

Mira covered her mouth,Kagura almost cried but keeps it down, Gins frown deepened and Ryu glared. The whole town was destroyed, nothing but the husks of buildings remained. It was burned, but like the surrounding forest, also seemed to have had the life sucked out of it.

"Gin take Kagura and search the west side. Mira and I will take the East. Let's hope we can find some survivors and find out what the hell happened here. Spike you energy if you find anything." Breaking into their groups they moved out.

**-Gin and Kagura-**

Starting from the outside, they began searching, making their way to the center of the town. After several houses in and nothing has yet to turn up.

"Where is everyone?" Kagura asked as she entered another house. Moving into the kitchen, Kagura saw that the place was trashed. Like all the others there seemed to be show signs of a struggle. The table was splintered against the wall, chairs tossed aside...and drag marks of blood.

Following them she came to the pantry door. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door cracked open, and she gagged at the horrible smell that was released. Choking down her lunch she opened it all the way. She screamed when a hand covered her eyes.

"Don't look." Gin said holding her into his chest so she couldn't see.

Inside that pantry...are three corpses. It looked like a mother and father curled protectively around a young child. It didn't do them any good. They all had holes going threw their chests.

The wounds themselves though are strange. Something had pierced them, but what ever it was, it wasn't a blade.

"You don't want to look." Gin lead her back outside.

**-Ryu and Mira-**

After the third house Ryu refused to let Mira follow him in. Due to his life as a Hollow he was used to horrors like this. Mira wasn't and he wanted to keep it that way. After 10 minutes of looking he yelled in frustration. Mira rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe we'd have better luck searching from above." She suggested. With a slight nod, Ryu let her climb onto his back. She held on as he jumped into the air. Another 10 minutes of looking this way, Ryu was ready to give up, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Landing where he saw it, he waited.

...

There! To his right he saw a shadowy figure move. Spiking his spiritual pressure he began the chase. It ducked between 2 buildings and ran out behind them. Jumping he ran on top of the building, when Gin appeared next to him, Kagura on his back.

"What is it?"

"Hopefully a survivor!" Saying no more they sped up. Whoever they were chasing was fast, but they were faster. They caught a break when what they were chasing ran into a dead end. The figure turned to run back but Ryu and Gin landed in front of them. Letting the girls off they saw what it was they were chasing.

It was a man that appeared to be in his late 30s. His cloths were dirty and torn, and seemed to barely cling to his body. The mans hair was coked in blood and his eyes were wide in fright.

"Sir are you okay." Ryu took a step forward.

"STAY BACK! I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME!" The man shouted pointing a knife at them.

Ryu held his hand up. "My names Ryu. My friends and I were sent by the council. Can you tell us what happened?" He had to be careful, this guy wasn't right in his mind and could hurt someone.

"STAY BACK!"

"Want me to try bakudo?" Gin whispers getting ready to cast a spell.

"No that'll just freak him out even more. Take Mira and Kagura, and wait for me back at the carriage." Ryu said back. All of them being there was putting the guy on edge.

Nodding Gin grabbed them and used shunpo before they could protest.

"Okay you win, I won't come any closer. Just calm down, drop the knife and tell me what happened."

"THE GATES! THEY CAME FROM THE GATES!" The man looked around like something was going to grab him.

"What gates?" Ryu asked, not understanding what the man was saying.

"THEY KILLED EVERYONE! THE MEN IN WHITE MASKS! I'M ALL THAT'S LEFT!" He started to cry.

That's probably all Ryu was getting out of him for now. "It's okay. We're going to get you out of here and somewhere safe. We'll protect you." The man looked at him and spoke quietly.

"Nowhere is safe." He held the knife to his neck and pulled, slicing his throat open.

Ryu stared in a stunned silence as the man bled out. Walking beside him, he knelt down and closed the mans now lifeless eyes. With a heavy sigh Ryu made his way back to the others with one thing on his mind.

'What the fuck happened in this town.

* * *

What Ryu and the others failed to notice were the group of cloaked figures watching them from afar.

The one in the front of the group nods. "I think our little experiment went well."

"What about him?" Another asked gesturing towards the retreating form of Ryu. "His guard is down and is emotionally compromised. Now would be the perfect time to end what can potentially become a major threat."

"No!" The first one held up his hand. "Our orders were to observe. Nothing more, nothing less." He shrugs, "Besides, the master wants that one for himself and you know better then to piss him off."

The second one was silent for a moment before letting the spell he had started to prepare fade away. "Fine, Lust."

The now named Lust turns his attention back to the direction that the arrancar had gone. 'I won't lie. I'm curious as to what the boss has in store for you, former Cero Espada Ryu Sato.'

* * *

Ryu sat at the foot of his bed, head hung low. He had gone straight home after dropping of Kagura. He was glad she hadn't seen any corpses, Gin told him he had made sure of that. The door opened and Mira walked in. Sitting next to him she held his hand.

"He was right in front of me Mira and I couldn't do anything to stop him. What happened to that town that could drive someone to do that to themselves?" Ryu couldn't think of any.

"Do you think it was someone like you? You said he mentioned men with masks." Ryu shook his head.

"It wasn't an arrancar and definitely not a visard. No, this spiritual pressure was too...twisted. I've never felt anything like it." Running a hand threw his hair he stood up and starts making his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, you joining me?"

Mira spoke quietly. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not. I learned long ago that I can't save everybody. A dark and depressing that sounds it's the truth. But I'm getting the feeling that you're not talking about me." Ryu looked at Her. Mira avoided looking him in the eyes. "You can't dwell on the past forever Mira. I know it's not easy but you need to move forward."

"How?!" Mira cried lost on what to do. Ryu sat next to her. Hugging her he lets her cry into his chest.

"You find reason to live on and keep moving. What drives you Mira?"

Mira thought about what he said. 'What do I have?' She had...has Fairy Tail...she has Elfman...and she has Ryu. Ever since the beginning they had been there for her. When ever she's down they were there to pick her back up. She never wanted another member of her family to experience what her and Elfman went through. With her magic, she would make sure that that never happened.

Ryu smiled when he felt a burst of magic from Mira. It wasn't much but it was a start. Now they just had to work at it. Cupping her chin he tilts her up at him. " did you find your reason?"

**-LEMON START-**

"Yeah,I did." She pulled his lips into hers.

Ryu broke the kiss. "Why don't we take this into the shower?" Smiling mischievously she led him into the bathroom. One the door closed she found herself pressed against it. He kissed her deeply.

Feeling something poking and prodding her lower lip, she parts her mouth. His tongue intertwines with hers.

They separate for breath, a string of saliva trailing from their lips. After stripping each other they stepped into the shower. Letting the soothing hot water cascade over them. Grabbing the soap, Ryu starts to wash her, but she stops him.

"Let me." Taking it from him, she began washing herself, paying extra attention to her breasts. When they were lathered enough she dropped to her knees, where his erect member waited.

Grasping it Mira began stroking him with one hand, while the other massaged his balls. Leaning forward she wrapped her lips around him and starts bobbing her head. Hissing in pleasure Ryu placed his hand on the back of her head. Helping her along, she took more of him in until her nose touched his pubes. Her hand went dropped between her legs and started pleasuring herself.

With Miras' expert deepthroating, Ryu can feel his climax approaching fast. Mira must have felt it because she started going faster. With a loud grunt he came in her mouth. Mira moaned as he did, sending more shocks of pleasure down his spine. Taking him out of her mouth she swallowed all of his seed.

"Your not done yet are you?" She asked stroking his limp member. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed his dick between them. He was hard instantly at the feeling of her firm, yet soft mounds. Ryu lets himself become lost in pleasure. The stress from today's events seemed to melt away.

When Mira began licking his tip he came, shooting his cum all over her breasts. She let the waster rinse it all off before standing. Pressing her herself against the showers wall, Mira looks over her shoulder and raises her leg, spreading her lower lips. Ryu held her waist and lined himself with her. Kissing her passionately he slid in.

Mira's quiet moans quickly turned into screams of pleasure as he thrusts faster. She screamed even louder when he reached under her arms and started fondling her breasts. His skilled hands worked their magic. One tweaked her nipple and massaged her breast while the other travels down. He her clit before lightly pinching it.

Mira let out a high pitched cry as she came, her juices spilling out all over his legs,

Feeling him pull out, Mira looks back to see him still hard. "I can still go." Nodding Ryu get ready to re-enter her but she stops him. "We-we've never tried it there before." Mira's cheeks were red from what she was suggesting.

"Are you sure?" Ryu asks, "That's supposed to be pain full."

"I'll be fine." She reassured him, spreading her ass revealing her puckered hole. She felt something wet at her back entrance. 'Oh god it's his tongue!' She squirms at the strange, foreign sensation.

Ryu darts his tongue in and out of her asshole. Thinking he loosened her up enough, Ryu stands back up and positions himself at. "Ready?"

Receiving a nod he pushed himself in. Mira bites her cheeks to stop herself from crying in pain. Once his head was in he slowly went deeper. It felt like her ass was splitting apart. Working his way in slowly, Ryu didn't stop until he sheathed completely inside her.

"Relax it'll turn into pleasure soon." He slowly pulls out, almost cumming from her sheer tightness. He stopped when nothing but the head was in and starts the processes over. Several times of doing this latter, Ryu could move without too much resistance.

Adjusting his hold on her waist Ryu Starts picking up the pace. Mira hisses as some pain still lingers but she can feeling can now feel the pleasure starting to take its place.

"AH! AH!" She screamed out with every thrust. She was caught of guard when he sped up and came.

Ryu notices and keeps up his current pace. He knew that it was painful for her at first so he was going to make up for it.

He lifts one of her legs. In this new position he continues at a mild pace.

Reaching behind her Mira places a hand on his cheek and kisses him.

She breaks their kiss and lets out a scream of pleasure. Her ass suddenly clams down becoming impossibly tight making Ryu cum as well.

**-END LEMON-**

Sliding to the floor the two sit as the water washes way mess of their love making.

* * *

Olvido and his companion turn their gazes to the sky. The dark could cover that had been there since the events of two years ago had finally started to part.

The other figure glows a light shade of purple for a moment before it fades away.

**"Told you that the kid could do it."**

A feminine laugh reached his ears. **"That you did." **A pregnant pause fills the air. **"Shouldn't you be heading back now?"**

**"The kid and your host are preoccupied," **Olvido remarks waving his hand. **"Besides you don't want me to leave anyway."**

A scaled hand grabs his own. **"Again, you're right." **The two manifestations of power return to a content silence.

* * *

From his plane of existence, the Creator was in deep though. 'The events that transpired in that town are just the beginning of what is to come.'

The seal he placed thousands of years ago was finally weakening. Within a few years it'll be weak enough for it to be broken by mortal hands, and when it did...there would be nothing he could do to stop HIM.

"I just hope they'll be ready by then."

**-END-**

Zrocker119: As you can see I added quite a bit to this chapter. Hope you all liked it. I should be done with updates soon so the story can progress.


	15. New members and an interview(Edited)

Zrocker119: Welcome back to FTH! Last chapter was a filler that'll pave the way to a arc that won't happen till I'm almost done with this story. Okay it'll happen before the end but pretty damn close to it. There will be more things with the Creator that'll shed some more light on what's going on behind the scenes, but until then let's get back to Ryu and the rest of the gang.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

It had been a week since Ryu had reported his findings to the magic council. A whole week of investigation and they hadn't been able to figure out what had happened to the town. Ryu had analyzed all of the data collected and wasn't any closer to solving the mystery. The spiritual pressure that saturated the air was unlike any he and Gin had encountered before. It had an almost...sinister feel to it.

It drove Ryu mad that he couldn't figure out what the hell it was!

It didn't help that Gin had been called back to HQ because of something happening to the council. He asked Gin to notify him immediately if something like this turned up again. Things like this didn't happen without reason. Who ever was responsible would be back.

It may sound morbid, but Ryu hoped that they would strike soon.

Ryu stared at the sky and sighs, 'The hell could do that?' With a sigh and a shake of his head, Ryu cast aside those depressing thoughts and put on a smile. At least there were two things that happened over the week that had been good.

The first being that the restoration of the guild had been completed. He hasn't seen the guilds new look yet, but Mira assured him that it's amazing.

The second thing was Mira herself. Since letting go of her guilt her magic has slowly been coming back. She still couldn't do a takeover, but Ryu felt that all she needed was something to give her a push. Once that happened the next level of her training can begin.

"Ryu!"

Stopping he looked behind him to see Natsu and the rest of the group.

"Hey." He gave them a little wave and waited for them. Once they caught up to him he continued walking. "How was your vacation?"

They looked between themselves for a moment. "Besides one set back it was very relaxing. How about you?" Erza asked

"Exhausting, just ask Mira." Hearing this Erza grinned at him. Ryu then understood what it sounded like he was implying. "Not like that you perv! You really need to stop reading those smut books. I helped Gin investigate something that came up. It turned out to be more than we originally suspected." He gave them a quick rundown of what happened.

He spared no details.

"That horrible!" Covering her mouth in horror, Lucy voiced what was going through everybody's mind. "You're sure it was something from your world."

"Positive." The rest of the walk was spent in silence. That was until they saw the guild. They all paused and their jaws dropped. This time it was Ryu who broke the silence. "Holy."

"Crap." The others finished.

The guild looked completely different. It was much large and now had the appearance of a castle. They were greeted by Cana who began showing them around. Outside there's a café and souvenir shop, where the most sold items were figurines of the guild members. The removable clothes feature unsettled Ryu and Lucy a bit.

However the two did find it hilarious that Grays figure came without clothes, much to the ice mages confusion.

The inside had changed as well. Like the outside it was larger. There's a stage in the back, the bar had a pool behind it, and in the basement there's an entertainment center. The second floor was now open to non S-class members and they could now go on S-Class quests, but naturally they needed an S-class mage to go with them.

Ryu couldn't help but notice that the waitresses had new uniforms as well. A single piece, short dress that hugged their bodies in a way that left very little to the imagination.

...

'Why do I have the feeling that that was the masters idea?' Thinks Ryu.

Ryu notice Makarov walking towards them. Beside him is a rather pretty young woman with blue hair. He didn't recognize her from but the others did.

"Juvia?!" Natsu and the others shout, clearly surprised to see the former Phantom mage.

"It's nice to see you all." Juvia greeted.

Ryu looked between them and Juvia and says to her, "Ok, clearly you all know them but I'm sorry to say that we've never been introduced."

"Juvia lockser." She says with a small bow. "I'm a former member of Phantom Lord."

Ryu raised a brow at her. Lowering it he smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you Juvia."

While Juvia socialized with the others, Ryu noticed another new face sitting at a nearby table. This one he recognized right away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked approaching the man.

"I joined same as Juvia." Gajeel said facing him.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Gray shouts.

"I agree with Gray, Juvia joining is one thing, but he is directly responsible for the destruction of our guild." Erza added glaring at Gajeel.

"Please stop!" Juvia puts herself between them. "Gajeel is Juvias' friend. I couldn't leave him alone."

"He was just following Joses orders, besides yesterday's enemies are today's friends." Makarov said sagely, but then stared at the shapely rear of a passing waitress.

Ryu remained silent as he stood in front of Gajeel. The room was tense as everyone thought he was goings to start a fight. Ryu decided to speak.

"I can respect a man that follows orders and doesn't take responsibility for them. I've done a few things in my time that I'm not proud of because the ones that I chose to follow, so I can't judge you for doing the same." He held out his hand. "The master may be a old perv," "HEY!" ,"but he's a good judge of character. I'm willing to put the past behind us if you are."

Gajeel stared at the offered hand. "This is to way easy. No threats of disembowelment if I try something. What's your angle?"

"No angle, think of it as...a fresh start. This guilds the perfect place for one." Gajeel stared a moment longer and shook his hand. Ryu smirked. "But if you try anything, I'll rip you apart and make sure that your soul never finds piece."

Gajeel gave him a toothy grin. "Gihihi that's more like it!"

"Ryu you're late!" Mira yelled running up to him. "I told you to be here early. Come on we still have time." What ever badass image Ryu had was destroyed by the sight of him being comically dragged away by his girlfriend, who is a full head shorter than him.

"...Is that really the guy that beat Jose?" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Everyone sweat dropped.

Natsu turned serious and glares at his fellow dragon-slayer. "Hey just because Ryu forgave you, doesn't mean the rest of us did. You better watch yourself." The two glared at each other.

"Everyone take a seat! The main event is about to start!" Cana intervened pushing them to a table and preventing what could've became an all out brawl.

The lights all went out. The stage curtains opened and a spotlight shines on it. Mira sat on stage wearing a cheetah print dress, holding a guitar and a microphone floating in front of her. Behind her stood Ryu. He wore a white dress shirt with black slacks and shoes. In his hands is a bass guitar.

"GO MIRA!" One guild member cheered.

"THIS IS WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW RYU PLAYED!"

"WOHOOO!"

Strumming away on their respective instruments Mira began to sing. Her beautiful voice flowed throughout the room.

~I gently touch the desk where you used to sit...~

~Alone once more today with the shadows...~

~I look up to the sky and whisper a prayer~

~You're out somewhere, too, under the vast sky~

~I bear with the tears, even as I tremble...~

~Even when the darkness threatens to swallow me~

~There will always be~ a place for you~ to come home to~

~And people waiting there~ for you~

While the guild was cheering for them, Gajeel looked bored. Wanting to screw around he smirks and steps on Natsu's foot.

Naturally Natsu got mad.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yells. Gajeel just plays stupid and acts like he doesn't know what Natsu was getting on about. A pair of cups hits them both in the chin, someone telling them to shut up.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" Natsu jumps up, flipping the table while doing so.

"Stop screwing around." Hissed Gray as he gets up to quiet the flamer down. But he accidentally bumps Erza's shoulder and knocks her cake off of her plate and on to the floor...you never want to knock her strawberry cake to the floor. People tend to loose a limb or two.

Soon enough the whole place was in an all out brawl.

"So much for this." Ryu said with a sigh. He'd been practicing his bass skills to.

"You aren't one for ballad anyway." Mira said sending him a wink. He shrugs in response.

There's a flash of light and Mira and Ryu are wearing different clothes. Mira now had on a leather band that covers her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders and black knee boots. Ryu now wears a sleeveless leather vest, a white, skin tight T-shirt, leather pants, boots and leather bands on each wrist.

"LET'S ROCK!" It was good to be back.

* * *

"COOL COOL COOOOOL!"

Ryu felt like banging his head against a wall. The reporter from Weekly Sorcerer had arrived not too long ago. Now don't get the wrong idea, Ryu didn't mind talking to the press. He didn't like being in the spotlight that often but knew that with his recent promotion to wizard saint that it's unavoidable.

No, what made him feel like bashing his brains out is...

"SO COOL!"

...Is that the reporter, Jason is a little too enthusiastic. In an annoying way.

"The real Ryu Sato, the Demonic Swordsman, SO COOL!" What does he mean by real?! Its not like there's impostures of him running around.

"Please calm down." Ryu said cleaning out his ear, making sure he hadn't gone deaf.

"Sorry it's just so COOL to finally meet you." He pulled out a note pad and pen. " Can I ask you some questions?"

Ryu shrugs, "Shoot."

"Recently you became a wizard saint, what are you feeling about this?"

'Ah! Getting straight to the point I see.' Luckily Ryu was prepared for this question.

"Like I told the council, I'm honored to be considered as one of the most powerful people in the country, but if Jose had taken me seriously from the start then the outcome would've been reversed. Never the less, I'm glad things turned out the way they did." Ryu admitted truthfully.

"Being so honest is COOL! Next question, a rumor has been going around that you're close friends with Gin Ichimaru, the rookie Rune Knight that has been rising through the ranks. Is this true?"

Ryu answered that one right away. "Yes I am. Gin and I have known each other for many years now. Besides a member of Fairy Tail, there isn't anybody that wouldn't want to watch my back."

"COOOOL!" Ryu sighed and takes a drink of the bottle of Sake that he had ordered earlier. Savoring the burning sensation of the alcohol he waits for the next question.

"You are still dating Mirajane Strauss, fiores' #1 model, and have been for over a year correct?"

"Yes," Ryu said looking over at said model. Smiling he goes for another drink.

"Many are wondering whether or not the two of you will get married."

Ryu choked mid swallow. Pounding his chest he catches his breath.

"W-What?!" He manages to ask.

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time!" Ryu yells. Coughing into his fist he continues much calmer. "Sorry, it's just that your question just caught me off guard." He glances back over to Mira. She notices and waves with a smile. After returning the gesture Ryu faces Jason.

"I won't lie by saying that the thought hasn't crossed my mind." In fact he has been thinking about the white haired beauty and a future with her for some time now. "I know that she's the only girl that could ever understand me completely and not judge me for my past. But...It's just too soon for a commitment like marriage. Few months or a year from now and I'll definitely have a answer for that question."

Jason smiles and nods. "How about I keep that one out of the magazine until then?"

Ryu nods, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now how about a few more questions."

Ryu was about to say yes when he noticed Lucy sitting at one of the table. A depressed look on her face. Now that he thought about it, she had been trying to get Jasons' attention for awhile now.

"Why not interview one of Fairy Tails new members?" Ryu asked loud enough for the blonde to hear. "I know! What about the guild only celestial wizard?"

Jason jumped to his feet. "Fairy Tail has a celestial wizard! COOL! where is he or she?"

Ryu points at Lucy, who shoots him a grateful look. "She's right over there."

"COOL!"

* * *

The next day Ryu, Mira and Makarov are seen walking to the guild. Each of them carrying groceries. Ryu noticed that the townsfolk seemed to be preparing for something. He asked what was going on.

"That's right, you missed it last year." Mira realized that Ryu had know idea what the townspeople are preparing for. "Everyone getting ready for the harvest festival Fantasia."

"Every year Fairy Tail does a parade, it's the main attraction." Makarov added. At the mention of the parade he gets a far away look in his eyes.

"You alright old man?" Ryu asked concerned.

Makarov shakes his head, completely ignoring the remark about his age. "Just reminiscing. Anyway are you participating in the Miss Fairy Tail contest Mira?"

"Of course," Mira nods, "I'm the champ after all!"

"Now that's something I wouldn't mind watching." Ryu said, his eyes gazing down her body.

'Maybe she'll model for me before the contest?' He could already picture her wearing something sexy and doing a few thing that he would enjoy.

"Down boy." Makarov teased making them blush. Soon they arrived at the guild and started setting things up for the contest. What they didn't know was that this day was going to become a nightmare very quickly.

**-END-**


	16. Battle of Fairy Tail(Edited)

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-Start-**

Ryu had to admit that up to this point, he was enjoying the festival.

Currently him and the rest of the guild are cheering the girls on as the Miss Fairy Tail had began a few minutes prior. At first Mira had planned on opening up with an impersonation act that included her impersonating Happy and Gajeel of all people.

She told Ryu this, and needless to he shot down that Idea really quick. He loves Mira to death, but even that wasn't enough to stop him from realizing that she could be bit of an air head at times.

Ryu of course never told her this. He wasn't keen on getting kick out of his bedroom, thank you very much!

So she ended up changing into a swimming suit and doing a sexy pose. Ryu, and all male members of the guild, were much happier with this out come. Things were going great, that was until it was Lucy's turn to get up on stage.

As Lucy was about to start another woman stepped out onto the stage. She has long light brown hair, dark brown eyes and visible pink lips. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure with large breasts and curvy hips.

...Ryu couldn't help but notice that almost every girl that he had met in this world had a figure that a supermodel would envy.

...hey he ain't complaining, just pointing out a fact.

She wore a green dress paired with navy blue stockings and white sandals. Her guild mark was green and located on the side of her right breast.

Ryu didn't recognize her at all.

"The one that'll be winning this contest will be me, Evergreen." The now named Evergreen stated completely ignoring the confused Lucy.

"Hey It's my turn go!" Lucy yelled at her.

Evergreen looks at Lucy and raised her glasses. "What was that?" The second Lucy looked in her eyes she was turned to stone.

"Lucy!" Ryu and the rest of the guild shouted.

"What is the Meaning of this Evergreen? Are you trying to ruin the festival?!' Makarov looked like he was about ready to snap.

Evergreen just smirked. "A festival needs a main attraction." The curtains lit up in flames, revealing that the other members of the contest had been turned to stone as well. Seeing Mira in such a state, Ryu couldn't stop his control on his spiritual pressure from slipping a bit. His anger increased 10 fold when, in a flash of lighting, Laxus and 2 other men appeared on the stage.

The first one is a slim man of average height with waist length green hair. His bangs are brushed to the side, covering the majority of the right side of his face. Jutting out from the sides of his head were a pair of strands of hair shaped like lightning bolts. His clothing consisted of a red knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large light-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. Around his waist, is a pair of buckled belts, which a sword on his left hip is attached to. Underneath he wears a simple light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar. His look is complete by loose light-colored pants that were tucked into his boots. his guild mark is light green and located on the back of his right hand.

The other man is tall. His features are covered by his clothing which consisted of a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood. A medieval wallet covers the upper part of his head. He wears large armbands, and large shoulder pads with skulls on the center. Around his waist is a massive waist-guard that is held up by a simple dark band. beneath his wrist-guard he wears very baggy, loose dark pants that tuck into his light armored greaves.

"Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen! What's the Thunder God Tribe doing here?!" Ryu looked at Gray confused. "They're basically Laxus's bodyguards." The Ice mage elaborates.

"The real festival starts now! To start off, we're going to play a game old geezer." Laxus said looking down on them.

Ryu put a cap on his anger. "What ever you're planning is stupid, now turn them back before you do something you regret." He stepped forward, trying to defuse the situation before things could get out of hand. He had to bite back the urge to run and knock off the smug look on Laxus's face.

As he takes another step, a bolt of lightning broke through the roof, striking right next to Lucy.

Laxus wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm the one with the hostages, so you just shut up and listen. If you don't I'll destroy the girls one by one until you do. Get the picture?" Everyone was now aware that it seemed to be getting harder to breath the closer they stood by Ryu.

"Stop joking Laxus!" Makarov shouted.

A cruel smile plays Luaxus's lips. "I'm dead serious. Now, the rules of the game are simple. Ever member a Fairy Tail is going to participate in a battle royale. The last one standing wins. The time limit is 3 hours and all of Magnolia is the battlefield. If you don't defeat us all by then, the girls will turn to sand." Ryu rushed forward, the floor where he stood breaking, his fist cocked back and lashed out at Laxus, who just spoke calmly. "The battle starts now." There is a bright light. When it died down they were gone.

"YOU HEARD HIM LET'S GO!" Elfman said leading the charge.

Makarov ran out as well...or he tried to, but was stopped as if he crashed into a wall.

"Quit playing around!" Gray grabbed a hold of the master a tried pulling him through. After a moment he stopped seeing it wasn't working. A bunch of runes started appearing in the air at the guild hall entrance.

"A restriction spell." Makarov said. "Freed must have planted this. Anyone inside of the area of effect must obey the rules that have been set. It says that anyone over the age of 80 or a statue can't leave." He glanced over his shoulder at Ryu, who stood in front of the statueized Mira. "Looks like you're gonna have to fight Laxus in my stead Ryu."

Ryu looked at him with burning determination. "I'm looking forward to it." He disappeared with sonido. A loud crunch was heard as he was stopped by the same invisible wall as the master. Now as you know, sonido is a high-speed movement technique, so when Ryu hit the barrier he hit it pretty hard. Stepping back Ryu grabbed his broken nose and snapped it back into place.

"...Ow." Ryu glanced up at the barrier only for it to say the same thing as before. "What the hell!? I'm 21 damn it!"

**"Think about it kid; Physically, you are 21 but your soul is made up of thousands upon thousands of hollow. Many of which can be centuries of years old."**

'You have a point.' Ryu concedes.

"Leave it to me! LAXUS, YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Natsu shouted and ran out...only to meet the same fate as Makarov and Ryu.

"OH THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Ryu yelled kicking the invisible wall.

"Awww, but I want to join!" Wined Natsu and received a slap on the head from Makarov.

"This isn't a game Natsu, our comrades are being force to fight one another, while the others are being held hostage." Makarov pointed to Ryu who had moved back to his spot in front of Mira.

"Oh come on. Laxus may be an ass at times...ok all of the time, but even he wouldn't hurt them. He's a member of thid guild isn't he?!" Natsu said surprising them all.

For the next hour the three of them are forced to watch as the number of combatants kept getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

Ryu stared down Makarov and Natsu, who returned it in kind. "So what do you got?"

Happy whispered in Natsu's ear making him grin. He slammed his cards on the floor. "Full House! I win!" He reached for the pile of money between them. He was stopped by Makarov, who reveals his hand to be a 4 of a kind.

"Not today Natsu."

"Sorry but this ones mine." Ryu lays his down, showing that he had a royal flush. Makarov and Natsu groan as Ryu took the money. Their game was interrupted when a projection of Laxus appeared.

"Really, playing poker at a time like this." Laxus was cut off when Ryu slashed at him with Ovido, but it just passed harmlessly through him. "You know oldman with you, Ryu, Erza and Natsu out of the fight it's hopeless."

"I wouldn't be so confident Laxus. Once the barrier is down I'll have 5 minutes to kick your ass. That's more time than I need. besides Gray is still out there and he's about as strong as Natsu." Ryu said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Natsu was mildly insulted by getting compared to the stripper.

"He's right you know." Happy states bluntly.

As if the universe love to screw with them, the runes showed that Gray had been defeated.

"AHAHAHAHAH! What was that you were saying." The only answer he received was another slash from Ryu.

"That's enough Laxus...you win, I surrender, just...just end this." Makarov said with pleading eyes.

"What? It's no fun if you just accept your defeat so easily. But, if you were to resign from your position as guild master and hand it over to me." Lexus grinned seeing a look of shock pass over the master.

"...So that's what your really after."

"You have an hour and a half left to decide what you care more about. Your position as master or the lives of your guild members, think about it." With that said Laxus cut the projection.

"Coward! Won't even fight me, yet he still thinks he's the strongest." Natsu wined

Ryu turned to the master. "You're not really thinking about his offer are you?"

Makarov shrugged. "To be honest, I wouldn't mined retiring as guild master...but I won't give it over to Laxus. I'd sooner give the position to you."

"...I don't know if I should feel honored or insulted." Makarov just laughs a bit. "Regardless somebody needs to take care of Laxus, at least until I'm able to get out of here." A crunching sound drew their attention to the bar counter. A moment later Gajeel popped out from behind it, chewing on some utensils. "How long have you been back there?"

"Long enough to know that you guy's need my help." Gajeel said walking past them.

"You'd really do that for us?" Makarov was surprised that he would do this after only being with them for such a short time.

"I have a bone to pick with him anyway." Gajeel stated coolly. He walked forward...and crashed into the barrier.

...

Ryu palms his face with an audible smack. He wasn't even surprised at this point. He sighs and goes back to shuffling the cards. At least they had a new player now.

They played a few more hands, ones that Ryu continued to win much to the annoyance of the others, when the counter showed that there were only 3 combatants remaining.

"I can't take it anymore! I guess I'll just have to revive Erza." Natsu stated stomping his way over to her while the rest of them froze.

"You can do that!?" Makarov stared at the pyro in surprise.

"If I burn the stone, it'll come off right?" Ryu hit him on the head.

"Idiot it doesn't work like that!" Ryu shouted at him.

"Well do you have a better idea?!" Natsu shouted back.

"Well burning her won't work!" Ryu let out a deep breath and move back by Mira. He rested his forehead against hers. 'What would you have me do?'

CRACK!

Ryu's head shot up at the sound of cracking and saw Natsu standing over Erza with his hand aflame.

Caught red handed, literal, the dragon-slayer did the only logical thing. "It wasn't me!"

Natsu started panicking thinking that he had broken her, but stopped when the stone shatters off of her. Erza was now free.

"I feel very warm." Erza growls directing her gaze at Natsu. He started sweating on the spot.

"How did you break the spell?" Ryu asks looking her over. "Don't tell me that Natsus' plan actually worked."

"No. I think it has something to do with my eye." She says pointing to her artificial eye.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Erza nods. "Yes I could hear everything, by the way..." She punched Ryu in the face with enough force to send him spinning horizontally through the air and into the wall. "That was for playing poker while this is all going on!"

"Yeah I deserved that one." Ryu admitted pulling himself out of the wall. They took notice that the number of combatants went up to 4. "Looks like Laxus will know that you're coming." The number rose up to 5 making Ryu smirk. "Looks like he showed up as well."

* * *

It wasn't too long after Erza left, that all of the girls were free. Ryu quickly rushed over to Mira and began looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine Ryu, but what's going on?" Mira asked. Ryu explained the situation to them all.

"Would he really do something like that?" Lucy asked unsure. She knew that Laxus could be a jerk but this seemed to be too much even for him.

"Doesn't matter, now that Laxus doesn't have any hostages what's he going to do?" Makarov couldn't help but wonder. As if he had been heard, Laxus made an announcement.

"Since one of our rules isn't required anymore, I'm instigating a new one. As of this moment...I've activated the Thunder Palace to keep things moving."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING CIVILIANS INTO THIS LAXUS?!" Makarov roared. He suddenly fell to the floor clutching his chest.

"Oldman!" Ryu knelt by him.

"This is bad, he need his medicine." Mira said running to the infirmary to get the Makarovs' meds.

'What did Laxus mean be 'thunder palace'?' Ryu wonders. Walking out on the balcony for some fresh air he looks at the sky and sees something disturbing. "Guys you need to see this." They all run out to see what was going on.

"What are those?" Natsu asked seeing a bunch of orbs floating the sky.

"Thunder lacrima, but what are they doing in the sky?" Questioned Levy.

Ryu closes his eyes and focused of his sensing. After a moment he focused on the lacrimas. "Each of those has a large amount of thunder magic inside of them. If those were to go off...Magnolia could possible be wiped off of the map."

Bisca requipped a sniper rifle and shot one of them down. "If that's the case then I'll shoot them all down." Their victory was short lived when she was suddenly struck by lightning.

"Bisca!" Cana ran to her side. "Those lacrima must have an organic link magic enchantment. The magic inside them will be unleashed on whoever destroys them."

"How do you like that oldman?! Now the whole town is my hostage!" Laxus voice sounds over them.

"DAMN IT LAXUS!" Ryu shouted in anger. Levy touched his shoulder.

"The enchantment keeping the three of you in here is a form of written magic. Give me some time and I can get you guys out of here." Ryu, Natsu and Gajeel all stared at her owlishly.

"You can do that?"

* * *

Levy got to work right away on breaking the enchantment. "Break down the rouge characters arrangement data into basic character material..."

"Wow. You're pretty amazing at this." That was all Gajeel could say as he watched the woman do her work. He couldn't understand anything she was saying or doing. He glanced to his left to see Ryu looking at him with a knowing smirk. "What?"

"Oh its nothing." Ryu said and looked out to the town. He couldn't help but feel worried. Mira had gone out with Cana and the others to find Elfman.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Levy shouted bringing him out of his thoughts. She pumped her fist in victory. "The barrier is down. Are you three ready?"

Ryu looked to Natsu and Gajeel who nodded to him. "Yeah let's-!" Ryu suddenly disappears in a flash of light.

"...Ryu?"

* * *

**-IN A DEMENSIONAL PLANE-**

"-go." Ryu finished. He looked around and realized that he was no longer at the guild hall. This place looked very similar to where he spoke with the Creator before he came to this world. Speaking of which the Creator stood directly in front of him.

"Yo. Its been a while." Ryu grabbed him by his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ryu grabs the man by his collar. SEND ME BACK!" He was forced to his knees by a crushing force. It was even more powerful than what Aizen was exerting after he transcended.

The Creator's eyes glowed with power. "Calm down. The sooner you listen to what I have to say, the sooner I can send you back." Ryu reluctantly nodded. What ever he had to tell him must be important if Creator brought him here of all places. "Good." He snapped his figures and a figure appeared beside him.

The man is tall, even taller than Ryu. His lean body is covered by a long white striped shirt that goes down to his ankles and is missing its left sleeve. A black sash is wrapped around his waist. The upper half of his head, along with neck and right eye, is covered with black bandages. A few tufts of white hair can be seen sticking out from them. His left hand is covered by a black glove that stop at his elbow. A black chain can be seen attached to his left wrist.

"Who's this?" Ryu asked eyeing the man who stared back at him with his one purple eye. 'The energy I'm feeling off this guy is familiar.'

"This is Kokuto, and he's the man that's going to be helping you from now on."Explained the Creator. "As you know, a town was wiped out not to long ago. You see that town was destroyed by men just like him."

Ryu raised a brow. "A what would men like him be?"

"Sinners of Hell." Ryu looked at him in surprise. Now he had his full attention. "Thousands of years ago, this world and your world were connected. The shinigami of old didn't like the fact that such extraordinary humans existed but there was peace. For a time anyways. But that all changed when he came." Ryu was getting annoyed. What was it with people and pausing for effect.

"Hell." The creator finished.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Hell is a person?" Ryu asked in disbelief.

"At one point in time hell was just a prison for those that committed heinous acts in life. That was until one man was sent there. He was one of the most powerful mages in existence, but also a dangerous criminal. He was single-handedly responsible for the destruction of entire cities. Before he was caught and executed he had killed thousands. After his death, his soul was sent directly to hell. The Spirit King and I never imagined that this man would become the ruler of hell."

"How the Hel...how did he manage to do that." Ryu asked. He was not going to make such a horrible pun.

"We can only guess. All I know is that shortly after his arrival their he took over and started calling himself the will of Hell. He tried invading the world of the living with an army of Kushanada, trying to expand his domain. He almost succeeded, but through the combined efforts of the Spirit King and I, we managed to stop him. But because we couldn't kill him, we sealed him away his soul. After that I seperated of my world from yours."

"If he's sealed away then why do you need me?"

"The seals that were placed on him are weakening."

"Then just redo them."

The Creator hung his head. "I can't, the seal is a combination of both mine and the Spirit Kings energy. Without him it's impossible. Eventually the seals will be weak enough for an outside source to free him. That's what the sinners are here for."

Ryu put the pieces together. "You sealed him away here."

"Yes." The Creator admitted. "I believe that the seal has weakened to the point that he can project his thought to others. Luckily he wasn't conscious when he was sealed, so he doesn't know his location. I need you and Kokuto to keep it that way."

Ryu turned his attention to Kokuto, who had been silent so far. "Why should I trust a sinner."

"We've come to an agreement. I help you and he helps me with my goal. It's that simple" Kokuto said bluntly. Ryu narrowed his gaze.

"You don't need to worry about Kokuto here." The Creator said slapping the one in question in the back. "Now you better get going. Last I checked you were in the middle of something." Before they could say anything he snapped his figures and they disappeared. The Creator stood there.

'...'

"You'll never get out, they will stop you." The Creator seems to say to no one.

"..."

"You may have those that follow you, but I got to the strongest among them first."

"..."

"We'll see."

* * *

Mira sat next to a crying Freed when Ryu appeared next to them in a flash of light.

"Ryu?!" She cries out in surprise and happiness.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank goodness you're alright." He stopped and looked at her. "You feel different."

She smiled. "I'm back Ryu." He smiled happily knowing what she meant. Leaning forward they kissed deeply for several seconds. "Uhm, Ryu who's that?" She asked looking at the tall man standing behind him.

"He's...a friend." Ryu struggled to find the right word. "Never mind him for now, what's the situation here?"

"Laxus is the only one left."

"Good." Ryu reached out with his senses. "I've got his location, I'll be back shortly." Without another word He takes off towards the center of town.

Mira turned to Kokuto who just gave her a short wave.

"Yo, the names Kokuto."

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Laxus blocked another one of Natsu's punches. With a lightning enhanced punch he sent Natsu into the air. Natsu kicked off of the ceiling, his foot a flame. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Grabbing his foot, Laxus slammed him into the ground. Not finished kicked Natsu in the stomach, sending him into a pillar.

"That all you got?"

"Not even close!" Natsu shot back at him. They traded punches, going blow for blow. Natsu ducked under a punch and tried to sweep his feet from under him, only for Laxus to jump. Lightning coating his foot he brought it down on Natsu's head. Natsu recovered faster than expected and uppercuts him.

Annoyed Laxus Backhanded the dragon-slayer.

He glanced at the clock. Only one minute and 30 seconds remained. '

"What's that old fool playing at?! The town really will be destroyed at this rate!"

Natsu smirked. "Nothings going to happen. Erza's going to take care of it." He charged forward yet again. "And I'm going to take care of you before Ryu gets here!"

"Don't get cocky!" There fight was interrupted when all of the thunder lacrima are suddenly destroyed.

"See." Natsu said.

Laxus became enraged and enveloped himself in lightning. "If the old geezer won't hand the title over to me...then I'll take it by force. You'll be the first to go."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shut him up when his fist connected to his face. He let out a silent cry when Laxus buries his fist in his stomach, and sent flying into the air. He had no time to react as Laxus unleashed blow after blow.

A knee to the face sent Natsu skidding off of the floor. He stood back up on wobbly legs.

"You're pretty tough." Natsu managed to say before falling back down.

Laxus raised his hand. "Raging bolt!" Lightning came crashing through the ceiling and struck the area where Natsu laid. The smoke cleared revealing an crater.

"Weren't you guys suppose to be friends?" Laxus turned to see Gajeel holding Natsu under one arm. "Yet hear you are trying to Kill him. Sorry but if anyone's going to take him out it's going to be me."

"Gajeel...Ngann!" Natsu was unceremoniously dropped on the ground.

"Get up salamander. This guy's a real monster, so as much as it pains me to say this, we have to work together." Gajeel said swallowing his pride.

"Wrong." They both turned to the entrance of the cathedral to see Ryu standing there. "Your both going to get out of here and leave him to me."

"What?! No Laxus is mine!" Natsu yelled. He fell to the ground twitching in pain when Ryu flicks him on an open wound.

Ryu used a little more force than necessary but he needed to get Natsu out of the way.

"Take this twitching mess and get out of here will you." Ryu deadpanned. Remembering that this was the guy that took down Jose single-handedly, Gajeel didn't argue. He quickly picked up Natsu and got out of harms way.

Now that they were alone Ryu turned towards Laxus. "Tell me something, was all this destruction worth it?" He asks gesturing all around them.

"All that matters is making sure that the guild becomes strong. If that means destroying it and rebuild it from scratch then so be it!" Laxus declares holding his hands in front of him, his palms facing one another.

Looking in his eyes, Ryu could see that all sense of reasoning had left Laxus.

"So be it." Ryu held Olvido out at his side. He was going to end this now. "Incin-"

"STOP LAXUS!" Levy yelled running into the building.

"Levy?! What are you doing, Get out of here." She ignored him.

"The master...your grandfather is on deaths door! So please stop this!" Levy pleaded falling to her knees.

"...If that's the case then my chances at becoming guild master just shot back up." Laxus declared shocking them both. An orb of light glowed between his hands. "Fairy Law!" He clasped his hands together and the whole town was enveloped in a bright light.

As the smoke cleared, Laxus laughed thinking he was victorious. His victory was cut short by Levy and Ryu coughing. "What?!"

"That's what I'd like to know." Ryu said.

"How did you survive?!"

"They aren't the only ones." They all looked at the entrance to see Freed leaning against the door. "Everyone's alright, not a single person was harmed."

"That's impossible! My Fairy Law was perfect!"

"It's your heart. Fairy Law only targets those that the caster sees as an enemy. Your own magic has revealed how you truly feel." Freed said shocking Laxus.

Laxus became enveloped in lightning. "NO! EVERYBODY IS MY ENEMY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY ELSE!"

Ryu sighed, Laxus had finally lost it. "You tried Freed. The two of you go back to the guild and wait." Levy nodded in defeat. Helping Freed walk they left. "This is over Laxus. I'm giving you one last chance to back down."

Laxus just laughed. "Over? I'm just getting started!" His magic energy spiked and he under went some kind of transformation. His canines became more pronounced, his muscles bulged and his arms developed a scale like appearance. He inhaled deeply. "Lightning Dragon's roar!" Ryu was shocked as he was enveloped in a large explosion.

"Few that was close." Laxus spun around to see Ryu completely unharmed and in his reserreccion. "That would've really hurt." Laxus caught a right hook to his face. He skidded off the floor, caught himself and looked up just in time to recieve an uppercut. Turning into lightning at the last second, he was able to avoid the attack. Charging his fist with lightning he cocked it back.

"Lighning Dragon's Breaksown Fist!" An over size fist of lightning launched out at Ryu.

Undeterred Ryu enveloped his fist with fire. He didn't have any fancy moves like the other Espanda, so he made up for that with raw power.

Batting the lightning aside Ryu appears before Laxus and kicks the blond in the jaw.

Laxus was thrown through the ceiling. Using his lightning he flew into the sky, Ryu following shortly behind him.

"RAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

They traded blow after blow. Punch for punch. Neither one backing down from the other, but Laxus was being pushed back.

Ryu receives a punch to his shoulder, and returns it with a kick to Laxus's side. He followed it up with a punch to his stomach, making his foe double over. He grabbed the back of his head and threw knee after knee to his skull.

Coughing up blood, Laxus hit him with a lightning infused punch to his kidney. Feeling the grip loses, Laxus broke free.

He raised his hands up and brought them down on the back of Ryu's head. He flew after him and delivered an earth shattering punch to his cheek. Ryu grabbed his arm and threw him. Laxus spun through the air before straightening out. Panting heavily Laxus saw Ryu wipe his cheek. He wasn't even winded.

"Give it up Laxus! You can't beat me!" Ryu shouted trying to get through to him.

Laxus at this point knew that he wasn't going to win, but he couldn't stop now! He raised his hands above his head, generating a current of lightning between them. It took on the shape of a giant spear. He would end it with this attack. "I'm putting everything I got into this attack! Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus discharges the attack.

Ryu stood still while the spear hurled towards him.

He held out his hand and a sword appeared in a burst of fire. Grabbing it, he waits until the spear is withing range before swiftly cutting the attack in half.

With no energy left to sustain his flight or body, Laxus looses consciousness and fall towards the ground.

Ryu caught him by the wrist before fell that far. Letting his reserreccion fade he sighed.

The battle was over.

**-END-**

Zrocker119: I wanted to get this all done in just one chapter. Sorry if the fights were short, but Laxus isn't on the level of a wizard saint just yet. Well onto other thing, Hell is on the move. What does this mean for Fairy Tail? Find out in later chapters. Fav/Follow and review, cause I enjoy ready what you all have to say


	17. Aftermath(Edited)

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

Ryu walked through the streets with Laxus slung over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes until he arrived at the hospital. After checking Laxus in, Ryu took a seat in the waiting room and waited for the older man to regain consciousness.

Laxus must not have been feeling too bad because he woke up only an hour later. Walking out of his room wrapped in bandages Laxus was surprised to see Ryu sitting in the waiting room reading a book.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Ryu snapped the book shut and returned it from where he got it. "You're going to see the master right?" The silence from Laxus was all he needed. "Well then let's get going."

Jerking his head towards the door the two left the hospital.

"Aren't you going to gloat?" Asked Laxus as they made their way towards the guild.

"I'm not the type to kick a guy while he's down," Ryu said waving his hand dismissively, "Unless I happen to be in a bad mood that is."

"And todays events failed to do so." Laxus said not quite believing him.

"Trust me when I say that I've had some pretty terrible days."

"I had your girl friend and many of your friends turned to stone, forced the rest to participate in a battle royale, held the city hostage and tried killing everyone with an all powerful spell." Laxus deadpanned.

...

"Congratulations, this day just mad the top 5 of my shit list." Ryu said in mock celebration.

They proceeded to walk the rest of the way in complete silence.

Shortly after they arrived at the guild. When the duo entered the building everything went quiet. All but a few members glared at the blond. Many started shouting at Laxus, pissed off that he'd even show his face after what he did.

Natsu quickly ran in front of him. "Laxus! Next time it's going to be me that takes you down!," He declared pointing at him. Laxus just kept on walking. "Hey don't ignore-" He was silenced by seeing Laxus doing something completely out of character.

Laxus raises his hand and gives Natsu a small wave over his shoulder before disappearing in the back of the guild.

A small smile played Erza's lips before she turned back to the guild. "Alright then everyone get ready for Fantasia! We're behind schedule as it is so I want to see everyone working!"

"YES MAMA!"

Ryu smiles as well. HE may not like Laxus that much but he knew that the man truly does care for the guild. Shaking way those thoughts he concentrates on something of great importance.

The parade! After learning about the floats that they had the option of building, Ryu had gotten an idea of what he wanted to do.

He goes to the counter where he saw Mira and Elfman. Sitting by them chugging down a beer is Kokuto. He appearance was drawing some looks from the other members, but they've seen stranger and just brushed it of and got back to work.

Ryu was wary about the former sinner. He couldn't get a good read on they man. "Slow down man we've got plenty." Ryu said taking a seat.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't been stuck in hell for who knows how many years." Kokuto countered finishing his cup. Setting it down he waited for Mira to refill it. Once she did he began guzzling it down.

"...touche. SO," Ryu stood up and clasped his hands, "Mira, Elfman I've got a great idea for a float and I'm gonna need your help building it."

"What do you have in mind?" Mira asked excitedly.

* * *

That night the Fantasia parade was in full swing and Ryu was glad that he wasn't missing it this year. Gray and Juvias' float was of a castle of ice with water spraying around it. Erza held a pair of swords and danced around with them while summoning even more swords that danced around her.

When Ryus' came by though, people were stunned. He had managed to recreate an exact, scaled down, version of Las Noches, complete with the desert of Hueco Mundo. In front of it, sitting in chairs fit for a throne room, were Ryu and Mira, each waving to the crowd. Ryu wore something resembling his old espada clothes, while Mira had on a dress variant(what Orihime wore while prisoner). On her head was a tiara that looked like it was made of bone. Standing behind them in his full take over is Elfman acting like he was there guard.

Natsu brought up the rear doing tricks with his fire.

Laxus watched from a nearby alley, a small smile on his lips. Noticing that Natsu was trying to spell out 'Fairy Tail' with fire but couldn't make 'Tail', Laxus shot out some lightning that finished it.

His good deed done for the day, Laxus threw his bag over his shoulder he started walking way when the crowd went silent. Turning back he couldn't stop the tears from spilling out. Every member of Fairy Tail had their right hand in the air making a backward 'loser' sign. The unofficial pose that he came up with for Fairy Tail.

Turning away for the last time, Laxus made the same sign as he began his own journey. This would be the last he'd see of Fairy Tail...for now.

**-later that night at Ryus'-**

"That was a great idea for the float." Mira said getting into the hot spring, resting her head on Ryus' shoulder.

"When you mentioned the floats that, that was the first thing that came to mind." He chuckled but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked noticing.

"It's what that God guy told him." A voice said. The back door opened and out walked Kokuto. Clad in only a towel, Kokutos' horribly burnt right side of his body and face were exposed. Mira was sicked when she first saw his scars, but now it only twisted her stomach a bit. Sinking into the warm water he lets out a relaxed sigh. "That's what it is right."

"Yeah," Ryu admitted, "I mean he kind of dropped the bomb on us." Kokuto just shrugged. "What did you do that was so bad that it sent you on a one way trip to hell?"

"Killed some people." Kokuto answered like he was talking about the weather. "All you need to know is that 'He' made me a deal that I wasn't stupid enough to refuse. I'm not about to do something that'll end up putting me back in hell, so drop it!" He snapped the last part.

"I get it you don't trust me," Ryu said raising his voice a bit, "But if you do something to harm my guild, I WILL put you there myself."

"Glad we came to a mutual understanding."

* * *

**-Next day at the guild-**

"OH HELL NO!"

"What's the big deal?"

"I agreed to help you, I didn't say anything about joining your little club!" Kokuto shouted as Ryu and the Master stood in front of him.

"You aren't going to be living in my house for free..." Ryu began.

"And you need to be apart of a guild to take request." Makarov picked up where Ryu left off.

"...Damn it," Kokuto sighed in defeat, "Fine what do I have to do?"

Makarov smiled and pulled out the guild's stamp from seemingly out of nowhere. "Where and what color?"

"...Real?" Kokuto asked in disbelief. "That's it? No test of some kind?"

"I know right!" Ryu said feeling a little nostalgic.

Kokuto ended up getting his guild mark in white on his left shoulder. It wasn't long afterwords that Fairy Tail was throwing a party to celebrate the arrival of yet another new guild member.

Kokuto was soon enjoying him self drinking with Cana, and for someone that hadn't drank in years, he was doing a pretty damn good job. But it wasn't long before he was approached by Natsu.

Natsu stood beside the sinner and declares, "You, fight me!"

Kokuto looks at him with an almost board gaze for a moment before shrugging. "Why the hell not?"

"Natsu take it outside." Makarov ordered not wanting the new fixed guild to need repairs again already.

"Relax old-man, I won't break anything." Kokuto got up and stood at the ready. "Well...come at me already."

Natsu gave him a toothy smile and charged, arm drawn back. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" When the attack was only a foot away, Kokuto, in an impressive show of speed, catches the flaming fist in his left hand, pulls Natsu forward making him stumble, and delivers an elbow to his neck.

In less than a second Natsu was on the ground unconscious and Kokuto resumed drinking. Everyones' jaws drop, even Ryu was surprised by his speed.

Kokuto glanced down at the cracked floor where Natsu laid. "Sorry about the floor old-man." Looks like fairy tail had another monster sitting among them.

* * *

Ryu ducked under a right hook and leaned to his left to avoid a kick aimed for his chest. His opponent was faster than he anticipates and takes the full force of the blow, sending him crashing into the ground. Pushing a boulder off of him he smirked as his foe calmly floated down and landed in front of him.

It is Mira in her Satan Soul take over. Her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all changed drastically, and dark, thin markings appeared all over her body. Her forearms and hands are now covers in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on the its outer side. She now also had a large, stocky tail that seemed to be made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changed as well, being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which was opens in the front and back, leaving most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back exposed. The back of her arms are also covered by a pair of gauntlets.

In other words, Ryu thought that she looked down right sexy and terrifying all at the same time.

"Having a hard time keeping up?" Mira taunts, her old personality showing through. The last few days of training had been paying off. He spreed and strength have been increasing steadily as well as her reaction time.

"Not at all." Ryu replies standing and dusting himself off, "But," he sweeps her feet out from under her, drew his blade and lightly pressed it to her neck, "I still win."

"Did you?" Mira's smirks confusing him. Glancing down he sees why. Her hand hovers over his manhood, a spark of dark energy dancing between her fingers.

"...That's just cold." Mira laughed. Pushing his sword away she pulled him into a kiss, one that he eagerly returned. His hand traveled half way up her thigh when she put her hand on his chest.

Ryu quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"The master wants us there for the meeting remember. We've got to get going or we'll be late."

Ryu just gave her a sly smile and whispers directly in her ear. "I think we can afford to be a few minutes late."

* * *

"What is all of this?" Lucy asked looking at the large chart hovering in the middle of the guild hall.

"This," Mira said gesturing to the chart, "Is an organization chart of all the known dark guilds on the continent."

"What's with the three in the middle?" Elfman asked noticing that they were bigger than the rest.

"Juvia knows," Said Juvia, "Those are the three make up the most powerful force amongst the dark guild, the Balam Alliance."

"Hold on a second." Ryu got up and looked at the board, more specifically at one of the main three. "Tartaros, I ran into one of there members shortly after arriving here."

"WHAT?!"

"The member that I encountered told me that she was looking for a stray demon and was ordered to take it back to their guild," Ryu developed a thoughtful look, "now that I think about it, that demon was probably me."

"They most likely wanted to add you to there ranks." Makarov stated walking into the guild. "Glad we got to you first, but there not the one we need to worry about right now. Oracion Seis, we're going to take them down."

"Hey Old-man/welcome back master." Was Ryu and Miras' response.

"DON'T ACT SO CALM!" Lucy exclaimed. 'How can they take news like that so easily?!'

"What do you mean master?" Erza asked.

"A few days ago at the regular meeting," Makarov said, "Oracion Seis came up. They've been up to something. Since they're on eof the most dangerous dark guilds out there it was decided that they couldn't be ignored, so one of our guild would be sent to eliminate them."

Gray let out a sigh. "And we drew the short stick."

"Not exactly. The enemy is simple to large for one guild to handle alone. The whole Balam Alliance could converge on them." Makarov gave them a look of determination. "So we're going to create an alliance of our own." While everyone else was freaking out, Ryu just let out a tired sigh. So much for his dark guild hunting days for being over. "Even though Oracion Seis only has 6 members, we're sending members from 4 different guild. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter and Fairy Tail."

"All this for just 6 people!" Lucy screamed. 'Just how strong are they?!'

"Ryu, out of us all you have the most experience when it comes to hunting dark guild." Ryu had the decency to look sheepish. Everyone by now new of his track record. "I want you and anybody you choose to represent Fairy Tail."

Ryu nods and looks at the members gathered before him.

* * *

"Why didn't you choose me?" Ryu sighed as he lets his girl friend vent on him. Mira when she was angry. "I've been training with you so I could help everybody." She looked at the floor, tears gathering in her eyes. "Please let me help, I'm tired of being the one that needs protecting."

"You've made good progress," He held her chin and made her look at him, " but your not ready yet. These guys we're going after, they're dangerous Mira. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me." He lightly pressed his lips against hers. He held her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Parting they rest against one anothers forehead.

The door opened and Kokuto walked in, returning from an easy job. "Oh! Sorry if I'm interrupting." Ryu looked at him for a second before turning back to Mira.

"Actually," Ryu began, "there's something I need you to do while I'm gone." Kokuto quirked a brow.

**-END-**

Zrocker119: Next Bleach character makes his appearance next chapter. Message me if you think you know who it is. Till next chapter...well you know the drill.


	18. No plan survives first contact(Edited)

Zrocker119: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

"WHY AM I EVEN HERE?!" Lucy cried as she rode in a carriage. With her was Ryu, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy. She understood why they were all here. The four of them made up the best fighters of their guild. Herself on the other hand...she wasn't anything special.

"Calm down Lucy," Ryu said reassuringly, "Even though your not the best fighter, this team wouldn't be the same without you." Heck, he technically wasn't even apart of this team though.

"Ryu's right Lucy. We've been together since Eisenwald. You're an important part of the teams as much as the rest of us." Erza added with a smile. Lucy smiled, feeling happy to be a part of the group.

"Are we...there yet." Asked Natsu shakily. His motion sickness was their with vengeance.

Gray glanced out the window. "Looks like it." They all looked and saw that the meeting point was in sight.

Exiting the Carriage they entered the villa that would house the meeting.

"Nice place." Ryu comments looking around. This place puts his own home to shame.

"This villa is owned by master Bob." Said Erza. Everyone of them shivers at the thought of the cross dressing guild master.

All of a sudden the lights went out and a single spotlight shined down on the center of the room. In it stood three men.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen from Fairy Tail. We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus." The three spoke in unison.

"Hundred Night Hibiki." Said the one with spiky brownish blond hair.

"Holy Knight Eve." Spoke the short blond one.

"Empty Night Ren." The last one to speak was the dark-skinned one. Each of them were doing, what they considered, a cool pose.

'Their so cool!' Thinks Lucy. Turning to her guildmates she sees that Gray is missing his clothes again, and Natsu was still trying to get over his motion sickness. 'Why can't are guys be like that?' The only one not doing anything stupid was Ryu. He just stared at the other guild with a look of indifference 'At least he's cool.'

Ryu on the other hand had thoughts of his own, many of which were not nice. He chose to voice the one that was least offensive. "Who are these tools?" His statement caused them all to faceplant. The guys from Blue Pegasus must not have cared too much, as they were up a moment later and hitting on Erza and Lucy.

...Good thing he didn't bring Mira, or these guys would be leaving in body bags.

"What's up with these guys?" Gray asked having found his clothes.

"They're a bunch of playboys." Ryu deadpaned. "If the other guilds sent guys like this, then we're screwed."

"I think that is quite enough men." A voice said from the second floor.

"Ichiya?" Erza must have known whoever spoke. "I-I never thought that you'd be participating."

"It has been a while," Ichiya said walking down the stairs. He was an short man with a rather rectangular face. "I have longed to see you, my honey!"

Ryu almost threw up hearing that last part. Erza's mouth hung open and she started to sweat.

"We apologise. We had know idea that you were a lover of Ichiya-sama." Eve, Hibiki and Ren all spoke, bowing slightly.

That was the last straw. Moving as fast as he could Ryu ran to one of the pillars and unloaded his stomach contents.

With his stomach now empty Ryu said. "Erza...please tell me that they're joking."

"I deny everything." She replied sternly.

Ichiya sniffed the air and pointed at Lucy, making her jump a bit. "You have wonderful perfume!"

OKAY, Lucy was officially creeped out by this guy. Erza sighed feeling her pain.

Gray having had enough of this decided to put his foot down. "Could you insufferable asses keep your hands to yourselves."

They four of them just looked at Gray with disinterest. "You and the other men could just leave, your assistance isn't required." Ichiya said waving his hand dismissively.

Gray just got a tick mark. "You guys trying to start a fight?" He growled. The members of Blue Pegasus looked happy to oblige.

"You sure you want to start a fight with us?" Ren asked.

"We're pretty good fighters ourselves." Eve said.

Before a fight could break out, Ryu released some of his spiritual pressure, flooring them all but Erza, Lucy and Happy to the ground and effectively shutting everybody up. "If you children are all done measuring dick sizes," The guys went to protest but Ryu held up his hand, "the others are here."

"Not quite how I would've done it, but thank you Ryu." Said a tall and massive man as he walked into the Villa.

"No problem Jura." Ryu said waving off the larger mans thanks. He had only met the bald man a few times over the years. He wouldn't go as far as to call him a friend, but an acquaintance. Either way Ryu thinks he's a good guy all together. "Glad another wizard saint is here. Things might end better than anticipated."

"You know this man Jura?" A blueish, silvered haired man asked.

"Lyon!?" Gray shouted recognizing his old friend.

"Gray!?" Lyon seemed to be equally surprised.

"This meeting must be because of Love!" The pink haired woman with them said.

"Sherry!" It was Lucy's turn to be surprised.

Ryu had know idea who they were but the others did so he would trust their judgment.

"Looks like every delegation but one is here." Jura noted only counting members from 3 of the 4 guilds.

"I heard that Cait Shelter is only sending one member." Ichiya said. He then sniffed Erza's hair and was promptly sent flying courtesy of her fist. "MEN!"

"Wouldn't that mean the person they're sending is really powerful?" Lucy asked.

Hearing the sound of running feet, everyone turned towards the door. A young girl with waist length, dark blue hair wearing a short dress came running in. Her foot snagged the rug, causing her to trip and faceplant. Everyone cringed at the sound of her impact.

"OW!" She cried. Getting up she dusts herself off. Placing her hands behind her back she introduced herself shyly. "Hello, I'm Wendy from Cait Shelter. I'm not really good at fighting but i'm good with support magic, pleased to meet you."

"They sent a kid!" Gray shouted in disbelief. 'This is an insanely dangerous mission and they sent a child!'

"...All of the guilds are now here." Jura said not the least bit bothered by these turn of events.

"Wendy I told you not to run a head of me." A stern voice called out. A white cat wearing a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink skirt walked in. Happy was instantly fawning over her

'A CAT!' What was next, a dragon. Oh they have know idea.

"Sorry Carla. I didn't want to keep everyone waiting." Wendy shrinking back a bit.

Carla sighed. "We really need to instill some self confidence into you."

"Sorry." Feeling a hand on her head, Wendy looked up to see Ryu smiling at her.

"No need to be so tense. I'm sure you'll be a big help." He says ruffling her hair a small bit.

Wendy blushes and nodded. Ryu glances up and glares at the playboys as they tried to move in on the young girl. His brotherly instincts kicking in. They got the message and backed off.

While Ryu was busy getting Wendy comfortable around them, Natsu watched her with a look of deep thought.

"What's with you?" Asked Gray.

"I feel like I've heard her name before," He looked at Gray, "could you remember for me?"

"IT DOES'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

Ichiya clapped his hands getting everyones' attention. "Now that we're all here, I shall explain our plan...right after I get back from visiting the perfume of the bathroom." Everyone sweat-dropped as he leaves.

Coming out a few minutes later Ichiya resumed where he left off. " In ancient times a powerful magic was sealed away in the Worth Woodsea just north of here. Its name is Nirvana."

"Nirvana..." Lucy said.

"Never heard of it." Lyon looked at Jura. "What about you Jura?"

"Neither have I."

"We have very little intel on Nirvana," Said Ren, "but we do know that it was so dangerous that the people back then sealed it away."

"And since Oracion Seis is gathered in the Worth Woodsea, we can assume that Nirvana is what they're after." Hibiki snapped his fingers and 6 screens appeared in the air. "Each of these pictures are of the members of Oracion Seis."

On the first screen is a man with tan skin, spiky hair and slanted eyes. "Cobra, uses poisonous snakes."

"That guy just screams evil," Natsu said narrowing his eyes, "Just look at those slanted eyes."

'You have those too!' Is everyones thought.

Next is a man wearing green tinted glasses and had his blond hair in a spiky mohawk. "Racer, judging by his name we can guess that he uses some form of speed based magic."

Third is another man with a very geometric face and long orange hair. "Hoteye, its said that he'll do almost anything for money."

Forth was of a pretty, young women with long silver hair that is cut short in the front. "Angle, it's said that she could see directly into your heart." The members of Fairy tail couldn't help but snicker and look at Ryu to see him with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. Not knowing the inside joke the others continued listening.

Fifth was of a young man with spiky black hair on the top and long white hair on the bottom. "Unfortunately the only thing we know about this man is that his name is Midnight."

And lastly is of a dark skin man with shoulder length, grey hair and line tattoos on his face. "And this is the leader of the guild Brain. each of these people have enough magic power to destroy a guild single handedly."

"Can I sit this one out?" Lucy asked shaking.

"Me to please." Wendy added.

"This is a joke right?" Ryu asked somewhat pissed off. "We're going to go and fight an enemy that consists of six extremely powerful mages, with only this much information! This isn't a mission, it's a suicide run!" His fight against the shinigami wasn't much better, but they at least had better intel then this.

"Fret not," said Ichiya, "For our plan is to force them back to their base of operations. If we can manage to do that, then Christina can finish them off."

"...who's Christina?"

"IT is our guilds mighty air ship. Not just any air ship though, a magic bomber!"

"Isn't that a little over kill?" Asked Lucy. That certainly sounded like it.

"That just goes to show you how dangerous the enemy is." Jura stated. "Now be warned, should you be forced to fight them, make sure that you aren't alone. Be in at least groups of two."

"I'm getting fire up!" That was their only warning before Natsu took off at top speed, Juras' warning going right over his head. "I'm going to take out all six by myself!"

"Let's go before he gets too far ahead of us." Erza said as she and Gray followed after him dragging an unwilling Lucy with them.

"Come on Wendy!" Carla shouted dragging Wendy behind her. Happy decided to stick with them and try getting on Carla's good side.

"We can't let Fairy Tail out do us. Let's go Sherry!" Lyon and Sherry ran out as well. Hibiki, Eve and Ren followed shortly afterwords. Only Ryu, Jura and Ichiya remained where they stood.

"Well," sighed Ryu, "better get after them before we have to save their asses."

"Looks like we need to hurry and catch up." Jura agreed.

"Before we do that there's something I have to ask," said Ichiya looking between the two, "I've heard that you two are a part of the Ten Wizard Saints. Does that mean that your both as powerful as master Makarov?"

"I'm afraid that out of all the saints that I'm the weakest." Jura admitted somewhat embarrassed.

"Like I told the council, Jose would've beat me if he had taken me seriously from the start, and he's weaker than the old man." Ryu's getting tired of repeating himself. "Why do you ask. Does it fit into the plan some how?"

"In a way." Ichiya answered cryptically. "Had you been as strong as Makarov then this wouldn't have worked."

Ryu and Jura looked at him strangely before smelling something strange in the air. Ichiya lightly pokes them both on the chest. Instantly the two of them fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"Wh-what is this?!" Ryu managed to say through the blinding pain.

"It's a perfume that raised your pain receptors to their max. Even a leaf landing on you would feel like a gun shot. This one,"He opened another one, "Saps away at your strength, ensuring that you don't get back up." Ichiya was covered by a cloud of smoke. It dissipated to reveal two small, blue creatures.

"That oldman thought nothing but dirty thoughts." One said to the other.

"Yeah, what a horrible man."

"What!?" Jura watched in pain and confusion.

"Enough complaining." From one of the back rooms stepped out Angel. "If you're wondering what's going on, it's really simple. I had these two copy the old pervert and learn your guys's plan."

"We can read the minds of the person we've copied." The two creature stated dancing around them.

"You bastard." Ryu tried getting up but Angel kicked him in the stomach, making him curse in pain.

"Sorry but you two are done." Angel said walking away. 'With two of their biggest players down the rest will be easy.' Ryu sent her one last glare before passing out.

* * *

"I can see the forest!" Natsu called back to the rest of the group as he came to a clearing and waited for them.

"Please stop running ahead of us Natsu." Lucy panted out of breath.

Gray looked at the near endless forest before them. "We've got to find their base in all of that."

"If anyone can do it, it's us." Erza said confidently.

"Not if we do first." Lyon said not wanting to be out done. A shadow passed over them making them look up. Above them was a large air ship that had the appearance of a Pegasus. "Is that..."

"The Christina." Eve said as they all stared at the bomber in amazement. Their looks of wonder soon turned into ones of horror as a series of explosions engulfed the ship. "WHAT!" As the ship crashed, the shockwave knocking them some of them to the ground.

Frightened Wendy hid behind a large rock that was close by.

"Someones coming." Gray pointed at the wreckage where six figure could be seen walking out of it.

From the smoke came six familiar figures. Oracion Seis had arrived.

"These are the maggots that came to stop us." Brain sounded almost bored as he took in their opponents.

"This should be easy sense I already took care of the other three." Angel said shocking them all.

"NO WAY!" Natsu denied. "There's no way you beat Ryu!"

"Two of them are still alive, but the red head isn't." said Cobra. "His heart already stopped. I don't hear it beating." His was momentarily confused when the ones from Fairy Tail let out a sigh of relief. 'Why would they react like that? What do they know?'

"We want to get our job done as fast as possible." Said Racer wanting to end this.

"With money we will succeed." Stated Hoteye.

"Shut up Hoteye." Cobra growled.

"Do you see that Erza?" Lucy asked pointing to the one riding on a carpet. "I think he's sleeping."

"With the Christina destroyed," Erza said summoning a sword, "We have no choice but to fight."

"LOOKS LIKE YOU SAVED US THE TROUBLE OF FINDING YOU!" Natsu and Gray rushed them together. They didn't even see racer get between them.

While in the air and upside down, Racer delivers a powerful tornado kick to their unguarded backs. The two shout in pain as they hit the ground.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Lucy and...Lucy shouted. Lucy looked at the double of her in confusion. The double smiles evilly and attacks Lucy with her whip.

Hoteye held two fingers to his eyes before thrusting them forwards. The ground distorted and became a giant wave as if it was water, and sent it crashing into Lyon and Sherry.

Racer wastes no time and took out Ren, Eve and Hibiki in rapid succession with well placed punches and kicks.

"Requip!" Erza changed into her heavens wheel armor. "Dance my blades." Her swords circle around her before shooting at Cobra. With an impressive display of flexibility he dodges them all.

"I can hear your attacks." Cobra taunts.

Natsu picked himself up off the ground and noticed that Midnight is still sleeping on his carpet. "Why the hell are you sleeping!" Inhaling deeply he uses his breath attack only for it to swerve around his intended target.

"Please let him sleep," Racer appeared behind Natsu and punched him, sending him back into the ground, "He's scary when awake."

"Ice make..." Gray started to say, but is frozen by a duplicate of himself.

Wendy watches this all from behind her rock as Erza was the only one left standing.

Cobra dodged another one of her attacks and Racer came at her from above. Changing into her flight armor, Erza used the boost in speed to flip out of the way. Cobra's snake lunged at her, but she spun in mid air and slashed at it. The snake pulled back and returned to Cobra's side. Taking her chance she charge and stabs at his chest.

"Like I said before," He side steps to the side and grabbed her arm, "I can hear your attacks."

Erza screams in pain as his snake sunk its fangs into her shoulder. As the venom floods her veins she froze and fell. "Don't worry, the poison won't kill you right away...You'll die from the pain before that happens."

"Ba-bastards!" Natsu wheezes, barely able to speak.

"You trash, shall all vanish." Dark magic with horror stricken faces began to gather around the end of Brains staff. "Dark Rondo." As he is about to cast the spell he sees Wendy peeking out from her rock. He dispelled the attack. "Wendy..."

"Eh?" Wendy said confused.

"No doubt about it, that's Wendy the sky maiden."

"The what?" asked Natsu. Wendy ducks back behind her rock shaking in fear.

"Come." A hand of dark magic shot out of brains staff and grabbed Wendy, pulling her towards him.

"WENDY!" Carla ran after her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Natsu yelled trying to get back on his feet.

Wendy was half way to Brain, when the magic energy holding her is cut in half and she disappears from their sight. A moment later she reappeared in front of the defeated alliance members, held under the arm of a man.

The man was tall, just over 6ft. He had blue-grey eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck and has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an arrancar. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. Going around his neck was a fanged bottom jaw. Tucked into his sash is a pewter-colored katana.

"What were you thinking about letting Wendy come here Carla.?" The man scolds the white cat.

Carla just huffs and turns away. Hearing Wendy crying he looked down at the little girl in his arm. "What's wrong Wendy?" He asked concerned.

"I was so scared," She said wiping her tears away, "are you mad at me Starrk?"

Starrk shook his head. "I'm only mad that you didn't wake me up and let me accompany you."

"It's your fault for sleeping in the first place!" Carla shouts, floating in his face. "Who goes to take a nap when we have to leave in 5 minutes?!"

Everyone listening to their conversation sweatdrops. 'How lazy is this guy?'

Tired of being ignored Brain slammed his staff on the ground. "Racer, retrieve the sky maiden." Racer nodded and charged at Starrks exposed back. He never should've taken his eyes off of them.

Cobra suddenly goes stiff as he reads the new comers thoughts. "Racer stop!"

As Racer closed in on the new comer, a ball of blue energy formed behind his targets back.

Without looking Starrk discharges the cero.

Racer manages to avoid the attack at the last second. It kept going, heading straight at Brain and the rest of Oracion Seis. Hoteye put up a barrier of earth and took the brunt of the attack.

The alliance stared in both surprise and shock at the mans casual display of power.

'That-that attack is just like Ryu's!' Erza though having seen Ryu use the same move many times. 'But he didn't even need to look at his target! Who is this guy!?'

"Wendy," Starrk said as he sets her down. Pointing at Erza he says, "Go heal her while I take care of these guys." Nodding she ran to her while Starrk turned and face Oracion Seis.

"Who are you?" Brain asked narrowing his eyes. He is genuinely confused by the man standing before them.

"Coyote Starrk" He introduced himself rolling up his right sleeve, reveling the blue Cait Shelter guild mark on the inside of his forearm. "Ace of Cait Shelter."

**-END-**

Zrocker119: I AM EVIL! but worry not, I currently can't get this story out of my head so I'm going to be working on this one for a while. Till next chapter!


	19. Starrk's here?(Edited)

Zrocker119: One more chapter left to update after this one. We're almost there!

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

Brain stared at Starrk with a calculative gaze.

'That attack he just use would've seriously injured Racer had it not been for Cobra's warning. His speed is nothing to scoff at either. I hadn't even seem him until the sky maiden was already out of my grasp.'

Brain narrowed his gaze. The amount of power flowing off the man was frightening as well. This new foe is somebody that they can't take lightly.

Unlike the rest, Brain saw this Starrk was a threat. One that needed to be eliminated.

"He's about to attack."

Cobra's prediction proves to be true, as another one of those energy attacks formed at an alarming rate in front of Starrks chin and fires.

Hoteye raised another barrier right before the blast hits. As the attack dissipates, Cobra and Racer jump out and over the barrier and charge. Using Sonido Starrk appeared between them. Thanks to his Listening magic, Cobra is able to duck in time as a blades passes though the space his neck had occupied moments before.

Racer tries to sweep Starrks legs out but Starrk jumped, then leaned right to avoid Cubelliose's venomous bite.

Kicking the snake asided, Starrk dodges a fist from Cobra, letting him sail harmlessly passed and aims to stab the wizard in his chest, only for Cobra to narrowly avoid it.

Racer takes the opportunity to attack. Working together the two of them unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches, forcing Starrk back.

Starrk tries jumping back to put some distance between him and his opponents but the ground beneath him suddenly becomes soft, courtesy of Hoteye, and wraps around his feet and whips him into the air.

Riding Cubelliose, Cobra flew above Starrk and dives back down at him, hand outstretched and covered in poison. To his shock, Starrk seemed to be laying in the air with a bored expression.

"Cero." Cobra's magic gave him a split second to avoid the doom blast. He leaned to the side and grabs Starrks wrist, a thin line of blood running down his cheek from the barely dodged slash from the former espadas sword.

"It's useless," said Cobra, "I can hear your attacks. So trying to distract me with one of those energy beams won't work. Nice try though." Cobra wasn't joking about that last part. Had he been any slower then his head wouldn't be attached to his shoulder.

'How does he keep doing that?' Starrk thought as he pulled himself from Cobra's grip. Racer appears above him and delivers a double ax kick to his skull. Starrk crashes back down to the ground.

As he gets back up the earth liquefies again and surrounds him in the form of a ball. Hoteye keeps adding layer after layer until the ball was 30ft in diameter. Once finished he clenches his hand and the ball starts to condense.

The ground shook violently as a the ball explodes in a pillar of blue energy. The alliance members cover their faces to protect themselves from debris. The smoke clears revealing Starrk, his clothes a little scuffed but unharmed.

"Who-who is this guy?!" Gray asked, staring at self proclaimed ace of Cait Shelter in shock and awe. 'He's fighting them by himself and he doesn't even look winded!'

Erza was having similar thoughts as well, but she couldn't help but wonder where had she heard Starrks name before.

Natsu on the other hand just really wanted to fight the guy when this was all over.

'Those two are their primary fighters.' Starrk thought as he looked between Cobra and Racer. His eyes shift to Hoteye. 'The other one manipulates earth.' He turns his attention to Midnight who up to this point, still hadn't woken up.

Deciding to see what he's made of, Starrk fires a cero at Midnight before anyone could stop him, but to his surprise it swerves around Midnight. Narrowing his eyes he fired another one, only for it to yield the same results. 'Interesting.'

"Can you please stop trying to wake him." Starrks eyes go wide as he turns around and sees himself standing behind him.

His doppelganger smirked before firing a cero.

"Well done Angel." Said Brain praising her for taking care of the biggest threat. "Racer." Said man nodded and moves to grab Wendy, but another one of those beams cut him off, but this one was red.

Ryu fazes between the two groups. His blade is drawn and poised towards the dark guild.

The smoke covering Starrk dissipates, showing that a rock wall had protected him from the blast.

"We made it." Jura said letting out a sigh of relief, Ichiya standing beside him.

A growl of annoyance escaped from Brain. With their arrival, they had lost the tactical advantage. "Retreat for now." He ordered. Nodding the members of Oracion Seis pulled back. The alliance makes no move to follow.

Once they were gone Ryu drops Olvido and falls to his hands and knees, his breath labored. That perfume shit really took a lot out of him. He had to release a large amount of spiritual pressure to purge it from his system.

"Starrk!" Hearing that Ryu looked up and was shocked to see Wendy latched onto Starrks leg. "I was so scared. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Wendy."

"Starrk!?" Ryu shouted making the man in questions head shoot up and look at him in shock.

"Ryu!?"

Everyone looked back and forth between the two of them. "You know each other?" Carla asked.

"How are you even here?" Ryu pauses for a moment, "Creator?"

"Creator. Look we play twenty questions later. But right now we've got bigger things to worry about." Ryu looks at Starrk like he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Starrk?" Ryu asked with a blank look. Starrk chose to ignore him. Ryu then notices that the cheerful other half of Starrk wasn't present. "Where's Lilynette?" As he asked Starrk gets a hollow look in his eyes and placed his hand on his katana. Ryu noticed. "Damn it." His voice was barely a whisper.

"That's...also a long story" Ryu nods as Starrk turns to Wendy. "You should go and finish healing her Wendy."

Wendy blinks before rushing back over to Erza to finish her treatment. Placing her hands over Erza's shoulder they glow a greenish-blue. The pulsing purple veins in Erza's shoulder starts to recede before disappearing completely.

"You can use healing magic." Lucy looked at Wendy in awe. "I thought that was a lost magic?"

Starrk tilts his head at this. "You didn't tell them." It wasn't a question.

Wendy looked down and pokes her fingers together. "I didn't think it was important."

"Didn't tell us what?" Ryu asks tired of being out of the loop. Quite frankly so was everyone else.

"Wendy's a dragon slayer."

"..." All heads turn towards Wendy, who is still poking her fingers.

"Sorry."

* * *

Back at their base Brain slams his staff in anger. They hadn't killed any of the enemy and, to make matters worse, failed to capture the sky maiden. All thanks to that man.

"What do we do now?" asks Cobra.

Brain took deep, calming breaths before answering. "Without the girl we can revive 'Him', and without 'Him' we won't be able to find the location of Nirvana." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "They'll believe that the advantage is theirs now that the wizard saints are back. They still don't know the location of our base and will most likely split up into smaller groups. When that happens, we'll take them out one by one. Racer I want you to go and retrieve 'Him' and bring 'Him' back here."

"It'll take some time, even for me." said Racer. "an hour at least."

"By then the, we will have captured the girl." Racer didn't wait to hear the rest. He had a job to do.

* * *

Several minutes have gone by since Starrk's revelation, and the shock still had yet to ware off.

Natsu is the first shake it off. "Do you know what happened to Igneel?!" He asks shaking the poor girl by her shoulder.

"I don't know!" Wendy squeaked starting to feel dizzy.

Starrk grabbed Natsu by his scarf and looks the pinkette in the eyes. "That's enough of that." Seeing the look in his eye Natsu nodded vigorously. Dropping him, Starrk notices how labored Ryus' breathing had gotten. "Need a recharge."

"If you wouldn't mind." Before anyone could ask what they were talking about, Starrk fires a cero at Ryu. Natsu was about to hit Starrk for attacking Ryu, but then he saw that Ryu stoped the attack with his hand. His, and everybody else's, jaw fell when Ryu opened his mouth and consumed the cero. His body glowed white for a moment before returning to normal.

"Thanks, it was starting to get hard to stay awake."

Starrk shook his head. "Just ask next time instead of waiting till you're about to drop."

"Ok! What was that!?" Gray asked not believing what he just saw.

"Nothing of importance." Ryu said waving the question off. He instead turns his attention to the now healed Erza. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Humiliated," Erza punched the ground. Not since her fight with Ryu had she felt so weak. "We didn't even stand a change against them." She looked at Starrk. "Had you not shown up we would most likely be dead right now."

"They took us all by surprise." Ryu spoke up. He was to blame for this just as much as the rest of them. "But we also learned something."

"What it's like to get are asses handed to us." Lyon gave a dry laugh.

"Cobra can predict his opponents moves some how," Starrk cut in, "Racer can move at incredible speeds, Angel can Mimic a persons appearance and magic, Hoteye manipulates the earth and the sleeping one can distort the air around him."

"How do you know that?" Asked Lucy. "That Midnight guy didn't even fight."

"When I fired a cero at him, it didn't miss, but curved around him. To make sure it wasn't a fluke I fired a second one, only for it to yield the same results. It got me thinking that he was doing something to make my attacks avoid him subconsciously. Manipulating the air is the conclusion that I came to." All he received were stares of amazement.

"R-right," said Ryu,"but what I'm still trying to figure out, is why they wanted to capture Wendy. From the looks of it, Brain knew what kind of magic she can use. Have you encountered them before?"

Wendy shook her head saying that she hadn't.

"Maybe it has something to do with the energy I sensed on my way here." Starrk wondered drawing the attention back to him. "It felt strange, maybe they needed Wendy's magic to fix it." His head suddenly shot up, like he noticed something. "I can sense one of them heading towards it really fast. It must be Racer."

Ryu thinks for a moment before nodding. "Whatever it is we can't let him get it. Starrk, take Wendy and get there first. Maybe we can use it to our advantage." Starrk is the fastest one among them, making him the best choice for this assignment.

Starrk nods knowing that when Ryu had a plan, it's best to follow it.

"Natsu, did you get a good wif of any of them?"

"Yeah, Cobra reeked of nothing but poison." Natsu answers nodding.

"Alright then you, Gray, Lucy and Happy will go after him." Lucy complained about going after the poison guy at first but nods none the less. Ryu turned to Jura, Lyon and Sherry. "Jura, your magic is the exact opposite of Hoteye's making you the perfect counter for him. Take your people and take him out." He then turned his attention to the members of Blue Pegasus. "...I don't really know what you guys can do."

"I'll stay here and coordinate everyone." Hibiki said bringing up a map of the area. On it are chibi faces of everyone, representing them and their location. "If any of the enemy is spotted, I'll transfer their location directly into everyones mind."

Eve, Ren and Ichiya volunteered to go after Angel, most likely because she was probably the weakest of them but Ryu didn't really care at the moment.

"That leaves Brain and Midnight to me and Erza." Ryu likes their odds. Looking around he continued. "Alright listen up! Everyone knows their rolls. Be careful and stick together. Let's show these guys what happens when they mess with the wrong alliance!" He was met chorus of shouts of agreement, although Wendy nodded shyly and Starrk just shook his head.

Natsu and his group ran off following his nose. Grabbing Wendy and Carla, Starrk used sonido heading towards the energy source. Eventual everyone left going in their own direction, ready to do their part.

* * *

"They're moving out." Cobra listened closely. "Looks like they've broken into groups just like you said Brain. That man from earlier is heading straight towards 'His' location."

"No matter, Racer will deal with him." Brain said getting up.

"Are you sure of that?" Cobra and the others whip their heads in the direction of the shadows. Standing at the edges of the shadows is a figure. "That man is the former Primera Espada, and the Wizard Saint is the former Cero."

"I believe I told you that we didn't require the help of your guild." Brain glared at the shadowy figure.

"The guild master of Cataclysm just wanted our newest member to test himself." He snapped his fingers and a larger figure appeared beside him.

Cobra glares at the new arrivals. Reaching out with his magic he tries to listen to their thoughts. It's suddenly much harder for him to breath as the shorter of the two lifts him by his throat.

"I know all about your little ability, fake dragon." The figure chuckles darkly. "Stay out our heads and you'll get to keep yours. Deal?" Cobra could only make strangling and gurgling noises as the man had yet to loosen his grip. Taking that as a yes the man releases the dark mage.

Brain looks from his subordinate to the two figures. "I would tell you to leave and return to your guild, but I have the feeling that you won't listen."

"I guess that your as smart as your name implies." The man turns to his larger guild mate. "Ready to begin."

**-END-**


	20. New Foes appear(Edited)

Zrocker119: Last update! New chapters coming soon...hopefully.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughs'**

**-Start-**

Flying through the air with Wendy on his back and Carla flying next to him, Starrk moved towards the energy source he had felt earlier. Even though his mind was still reeling from Ryu being here but he had to focus. The time for questions and answers will have to wait.

He glanced over his shoulder at the little girl that had given him purpose again.

The Creator sent him here and gave him a second chance, while Lilynette became his zanpakuto. He is forever be grateful for having her back, even though it wasn't quite the same, but Starrk had no idea what he was suppose to do in this new world. Thankfully, he hadn't taken more than three steps, when Wendy came tripping through the foliage with Carla not to far behind.

**-2 years ago-**

'So, this is a new world.' Starrk thinks observing the forest around him. He moves to take a step when something comes tumbling out of the bushes. Much to his surprise it's a young girl with long blue hair.

"A-are-are you Ok Mr?" Wendy asked. "We saw you fall and-"

"How can you be near me?" This child wasn't powerful at all, in fact the energy Starrk is sensing from her was almost laughable.

"W-what?"

"Only those that are really powerful can be this close to me." He now stood in front of her and knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "Anyone that is too weak dies. so I'll ask you again. How can you be near me?" How could this girl, who couldn't even be older then a decade, be so close to him and not die.

Wendy shuffled her feet nervously under his gaze. "I don't know...I'm sorry."

"Stop that! You're scaring her!" Starrk jerked back in surprise when Carla hovered in front of him and started scolding him.

Having seen stranger things than a talking cat, Starrk ignores her and moves to a nearby tree, laying against it. Feeling tired he wanted to do nothing but fall asleep and worry about his situation later. Thankfully he didn't need to wait long before blissful sleep took hold.

"Come Wendy, we need to get back."

Wendy nodded and started to follow but stopped and looked back at Starrk.

"What about him?" Wendy asks looking back at the man that they saw fall from the sky. Even though he looked peaceful where he slept, Wendy didn't feel right just leaving him out here.

"He isn't our concern." Was Carla's cold reply. Hesitantly Wendy follows her back to the guild.

* * *

Starrk woke to see that the sun was coming up. 'Must have slept throughout the whole day.' He though, since it was the middle of the day when he fell asleep. He watched as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon. Having seem nothing but endless night and an artificial sun for decades, the sun rising was a mesmerizing and welcoming sight.

An hour later Starrk had yet to move from his spot. His ear twitches as he hears something moving towards him. Wendy came running into the clearing a second later but her foot snagged a root and face-planted. The basket of food she was holding skidded across the ground and stopped right next to Starrk.

"Oww." She wined rubbing her nose trying to dull the pain. Starrk raised a brow at the basket. "I-I came by yesterday a-and saw that you were still sleeping." His other brow rose in surprise. He had been asleep for over a day! "So I thought I'd come back with some food in case you were h-hungry when you woke." A loud growl could be heard.

Starrk sweat-dropped as the growling could be heard coming from Wendy. Grabbing a loaf of bread he slid the basket back to her. Wendy reached in and pulled out an apple. "Where's you cat friend?" He asked taking a bite.

"You mean Carla?" Wendy took a bit from her apple while Starrk just gave her a dry look. "Oh that's right," Wendy blushed, "M-my name's Wendy Marvell and Carla was the one with me the other day. I-I snuck out. She didn't want me to come back here. She said that you're dangerous."

"She's smart," Starrk looked at her curiously, "How did you know I was still here?"

"I could smell you, I'm the sky dragon slayer." Starrk choked on his food. Dislodging what was caught in his throat he stared at Wendy wide-eyed. Just what kind of world had he end up in?

Wendy ended up dragging him back to her guild after that. It must have been quite the sight. A man that looked looked to be in his mid thirties, being dragged be a ten year old girl that barely reached his waist. Yep, definitely not one of his finest moment. After being introduced to the master of Cait Shelter Roubaul, he asked to speak with Starrk alone.

"When Wendy told me that her and Carla met a stranger in the woods, I wasn't expecting her to drag you back with her a day later."

"She's got a strong grip," Starrk muttered off handedly, "So what does a ghost want with me?"

His question caught Roubaul off guard. He let out a sigh. "How could you tell?"

"I've got experience with spirits."

"Does it have anything to do with that hole in your chest?" Starrk narrowed his eyes. "You're not the only one with experience. I just want to know what your intentions are?"

"Don't really have any. Literally came to this world 30 seconds before the kid found me."

"So you hale from another world," Roubaul thought for a moment, "It's not unheard of but it's very rare. So much in fact that people believe it to be impossible...If you really don't have anywhere to go, then I see no problem with you staying here."

"Wait what?" Starrk was thrown off by the old-mans sudden offer. "You would let a complete stranger into you little guild here."

"Wendy seems to have taken a liking to you. With Carla being her only friend, it would be healthy for Wendy to interact with somebody else. Carla's far too strict for a child her age."

"Trust me when I tell you that it's a bad idea," Starrk placed a hand on his sword, "I don't have a good track record when it comes to protecting."

"Them maybe it would be healthy for the both of you." Roubaul smiled kindly. "At least give it a chance. What have you got to lose."

Starrk thought about it for a moment, but he couldn't come up with a good reason to say no. He had no one to go back to, no responsibilities...nothing. He would be alone again, and this time, Lilynette wouldn't be there for him. He sighed.

"If this doesn't work out, I gonna say I told you so."All he got back was a smile.

"I hope that day never comes."

* * *

**-Present-**

It didn't take long after that for Wendy and Carla, yes even her, to grow on him. Sure, Carla constantly yells at him for his laziness but she wasn't too bad once you got to know her.

"You're squirming a lot back there." Starrk said to Wendy.

"Sorry." She answered shyly.

Starrk sighed. He really needed to work on her self confidence. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering," Wendy said, "how is it that you know Mr. Sato?"

Starrk chuckled at her calling Ryu Mr., especially since Ryu hated formalities. "He's like me," He began surprising Wendy and Carla, "We both come from the same place that I told you about. Both of us were Espadas, except he was to Cero."

"He's stronger than you?!" Wendy looked back where everyone else was in wonder. Starrk's the strongest person she knew so it's really surprising to hear that someone is stronger than him. It scared her a bit, but then she remembered how nice Ryu was to her when they first met. "But he's so nice."

"Not when he's on the battle field he isn't." Starrk quipped. "Were almost there." They continued to speed through the air for several more minutes.

Landing at the mouth of a cave, Starrk set Wendy down and stepped forward. They didn't have to go far when they found something odd.

At the back of the cave, is a cross-shaped coffin with three thick chains wrapped around it. Looking at Wendy, he shrugged and moved for a closer look. This was defiantly the source of energy that he had been sensing.

"Sh-should we open it." Asked Wendy.

"No! We don't even know what's in there." Carla reasoned.

"Only one way to find out." Sword drawn Starrk got ready to cut the chains. He stopped when he felt something approaching their location and it is moving fast. Running out of the cave he could see who it was.

'Racer!'

Reaching the cave, Racer came to a complete stop when he saw that he wasn't the only one there. The man that stopped him from capturing the girl...and the girl in question was standing right next to him along with her cat!

"This isn't good." He cursed to himself. How did he know to come here, or more importantly, how did he get here first. Nobody was faster than him! "I don't know how you found this place but I can't allow you to interfere." He dove to the side as a cero struck where he was standing a moment ago.

"Stand back you two." Starrk ordered Wendy and Carla. He wasn't about to let them get hurt. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Throughout the forest members of the alliance are in the midst of battles of their own. Each of them at one point or another ran into a lesser dark guild but each were dealt with swiftly...Ok Ichiya was captured after getting separated from his group somehow, but that doesn't really matter.

Ryu continued through the forest heading towards the energy he sensed. He came to a clearing and stopped. Someone was approaching him, and they're powerful. Footsteps could be heard, getting closer and closer with each passing second. A figure walked into the clearing.

It was a man, early twenties from the looks of him and around Ryu's height. He has short, spiky, light-blue hair and piercing steel eyes. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore very little clothing, only camo cargo pants and brown military boots, leaving his well toned and mildly muscular body for all to see. On the right side of his chest is a grey guild mark of a horned dragon.

"Looks like my luck finally paid off." The man cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I get the Cero while the new guy gets to deal with the rest."

Narrowing his eyes Ryu drew Olvido, poised to strike. "Who are you and how do you know of my former rank." Nobody outside of Fairy Tail knew of his past and this guy definitely wasn't apart of his guild.

"Sorry but I'm not at liberty to give out my actual name" The man said giving a small bow, "But I do go by the code name Pride."

Ryu made a tich sound at this. "Ok then Pride, can you at least tell me what your doing hear?"

Pride sent him a predatory grin, "Why? Such a simple question with a simple answer." His body glowed dark purple as he began exerting his magic power. "I'm hear to kill you!"

Ryu would've scoffed at this, if it wasn't for one fact. The power that he was sensing from Pride far outclassed anyone he had fought since his arrival hear. Including Jose.

"Please make this interesting Mr. Sato!" Pride said spreading his arms out, "I would like for this to be an enjoyable fight! Take-Over!"

* * *

Natsu and his group moved through the forest, trusting his nose to lead them to Cobra.

"His sent is getting stronger," Natsu told them, "We're getting closer." They picked up their pace.

"Good." Gray said itching for a shot at one of the guys that humiliated them.

Lucy wasn't as enthusiastic as the other two, as she was sweating from being so nervous. 'OK, calm down Lucy. Chances are Natsu and Gray can take care of him, and I'll just have to provide some support from the side. It'll be fine.'

Natsu suddenly stopped making the other two crash into him.

"What did you...stop...for..." Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy all froze seeing what was in front of them. The trees had lost all their leaves and had turned black.

"What did this?" Lucy couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"Nirvana is affecting the forest." They jumped into combat ready stances. Hovering above them on Cubellios was Cobra. "I can hear you quaking in your shoes." From the tree line steps out Angel.

Their part just got that much harder.

* * *

Eve crawled on the forest floor, his body covered in cuts and bruises. He was trying to get to the unconscious form of Ren. As he was about to reach his fallen friend a large armored boot stepped on his back, holding him in place.

"Tell me where I can find Erza Scarlet." Asked a deep voice, applying pressure to Eve's back.

"GAAH!" The pain became too much for Eve to handle, losing consciousness

"Useless." Kicking Eve next to Ren, the man walked away. He'd have to look for her the old fashion way.

**-END-**

Zrocker119: For what possible reason, could these men from Calamity be here for and why is one of them searching for Erza? Well you have to wait until later. Until then Fav/Follow and Review.


	21. The Battles begin!

Zrocker119: Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I finally finished editing all previous chapters. Please don't skip what I have to say as I need some help.

As you've read, I've created a guild called Calamity. There are seven members of this dark guild. Each of them is given a code-name based off of one of the seven deadly sins. Cliche I know, but it's still awesome so it's staying that way!

Now I've already got the abilities planned out for Wrath, Pride, Envy and Greed. I have Ideas for the rest but nothing solid. I also need names and back grounds for all of them but Wrath and Pride. If you've got any ideas please PM me and we'll talk.

Now onto the story.

P.s. It's been over a year since I posted the first chapter and I really appreciate the positive feed back that I've gotten. I would've continued this story regardless of whether it was popular or not, but seeing all of you appreciating something that I love to do...it really fills my heart with joy. Sorry if that sounds sappy and all that's just how I feel. Thank you!

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-Start-**

**-Underground Training Area-**

"I think we're done for the day."

As soon as Mira heard those words she fell to the ground in a state of pure exhaustion. Her breath labored and her Take-Over fading away.

"You lasted 15 more minutes that time. We're starting to make some progress." She looks up to see Kokuto standing over her, sword propped up on his shoulder.

"I've...lasted...much longer...against Ryu." Mira manages to say in between breaths. They had been fighting almost non stop since Ryu had left with only short breaks in between. Kokuto hadn't been pulling his punches either.

"Yeah, but unlike him I'm not holding back...much." Kokuto shrugs while grabbing a water. He tossing her one before continuing. "Anyway, if you continue to keep up this pace you should be fighting alongside your boyfriend in no time."

As he takes a drink Kokuto notices Mira staring at him. "If you've got something to say then say it."

Mira blushes a bit at getting caught staring. "Sorry. I've just been wondering why-"

"Why I was sent to hell." Kokuto interrupts, "I already answered that question."

Mira shook her head. "I was going to as why you killed those people."

"Why do you want to know?" Kokuto asks getting up and jabbing a finger in her direction, getting more than a bit defensive, "Is it so that you can get to know and understand me!? To understand a man that has literally been sent to hell!"

"Yes."

Kokuto stares at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "You're really not bullshitting me are you?"

Mira frowns at the question. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it just is." Running a hand down his face Kokuto makes his way towards the ladder. He's half way to it when he suddenly stops. Sighing he says, "At first it was getting revenge for the death of someone I cared deeply for. After getting that though..."

"If you don't want to talk about-"

"You remind me of her." Kokuto says looking back at her from over his shoulder. "She was always trying to get me to talk about my problems. Always trying to get me to take a breath and relax." Shaking his head he ascends the ladder, "I'm just rambling on now. Forget what I just said. You don't want to listen to the troubles of a man condemned for his sins." He disappears up the ladder leaving Mira by herself.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care." Mira stands up, determination burning in her eyes. She won't stop trying to break through Kokutos' shell. Whether he knows it or not, the moment he accepted that guild mark, Kokuto became a member of their family.

"And family looks out for each other."

* * *

**-Meanwhile back with the Alliance-**

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsus' mouth opens to unleash the inferno contained within.

Cobra stands completely still, an unimpressed look upon his face. Right before the fiery hell could reach him another wall of fire collides with it cancelling it out.

"That's getting annoying really fast." Gray grows as the fire clears showing a double of Natsu standing beside Cobra. "ICE MAKE LANCE!"

Cobra and the fake Natsu dodge the spears of ice with ease.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"POISON DRAGON'S GUARD!" The shield of poison stops Natsus' attack dead in its tracks. Cobra flips in the air and lashes out with a vicious kick. "POISON DRAGON'S SPIRAL JAW!"

Natsu brings his arms up to guard but is still sent crashing to the ground.

Cobra lands on his feet. "It's useless." He says leaning to the right as another spear of ice shoots past him. "I can hear your next moves."

"Hear this!" Gray yells hefting a large cannon of ice. "ICE MAKE CANNON!"

His target just scoffs as the fake Natsu shifts its appearance to make the ice wizard. The now Fake Gray slams his palms to the ground creating a solid wall of ice.

'Shit! This is getting us nowhere.' Gray spares a moment to look over at Lucy, who up to this point had been fighting Angel by herself.

He looks just in time to witness the mermaid spirit summoned by his blonde guild-mate disappear along with another spirit that had a mechanical tail much to his and Lucys' confusion.

"Seriously Aquarius!" Lucy cries out in frustration as her spirit leaves to go on a date with her apparent boyfriend, after mocking Lucy of course.

Happy quickly grabs Lucy and pulls her out of the way of a blast fired from the robotic spirit summoned by Angel.

Rushing over to her and Happy, the four of them regroup.

"Nothing we throw at them seems to work." Said Gray.

"Way to state the obvious." Natsu grumbles glaring over at his fellow Dragon-Slayer. All they really managed to do so far is find out that Cobra is a second generation Dragon-Slayer and that Angel is a Celestial wizard.

Kind of funny that their group happened to end up fighting them.

"How do we fight these guys." Lucy asks sounding desperate. Even with two of their guilds top fighters this aren't looking good for them. "If what Starrk said is true, then Cobra can predict all of our moves some how. So we need to come up with a- Natsu!"

Said Dragon-Slayer ignored her in favor of staring off, deeper into the forest. Gray made to hit upside the head to get his attention but stopped. From across the clearing Cobra was doing the exact same thing.

The two Dragon-Slayers eyes widen before grabbing their respective guild-mates and pull them to the ground, all while shouting.

"DUCK!"

As they all hit the ground a powerful gust of wind blows through the area.

Lucy protectively covers her head as trees and other objects fly around them. Then, as quick as it came, the wind died out. Uncovering her head Lucy takes a look.

Her jaw drops at what she sees. "W-w-w," Lucy is at a loss for words.

Running between the two groups is a crevice. And by crevice, she means one ten feet across and three to four times as deep.

"Hey!" Natsu yells over at Cobra and Angel, "The hell are you guys playing at!"

Cobras glared at him, "That wasn't us dumb-ass."

"Then who was it!" Lucy shouts as well.

Cobras ears twitch painfully at the pitch of her voice. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Do you think it was one of them?" Angel whispers to her partner.

"Possible." Cobra says tracing the crevice with his eyes and notices that it continues for about another 50 feet before ending. 'Looks like we caught the end of it.' "If it was, I almost feel sorry for whoever that attack was directed at."

He wasn't sure what scared him more at the moment. The fact that someone is capable of such an attack. Or that in the direction it originated from, that there's an incredibly high amount if magic energy, that is continuing to rise.

* * *

**-Five minutes earlier-**

Erza stumbles as a heavy pressure floods the area, not unlike the time Ryu unleashed his a part of his power during their fight. Only this time it was coming from the figure, a man going off of his body structure, standing in her way.

The man wore an suit of heavy, black armor that appeared to be made of multiple over lapping layers of large scale-like plates. The mans face is hidden by a helmet in the shape of a human skull while his left arm seemed to be bare of any kind of armor, replaced by a red undersuit.

Clasped in his left hand is a O-katana with a black handle with red diamonds. The sheath is black as well, a yellow stripe with red outline running down the length and ending in silver cap.

'W-what is this power!' Erza couldn't help but frees at the power emanating from the unknown man.

She is brought out of her thoughts as the man speaks.

"Your still conscious," His voice is slightly deep, "That's good. It wouldn't be any fun if you were crumble like the others. Those pretty boys weren't even strong."

Erzas' eyes widened, " You fought Eve and Ren."

"Fought would imply that they put up a fight. It was more like fighting flies; Annoying but otherwise harmless. When they failed to provide me with a challenge I disposed of them."

"You killed them!?" Erza shouts, anger seething through her veins.

"It doesn't matter," He says brushing nonexistent dust off of his shoulder.

"It does to me! Who even are you!?"

The man place his unoccupied fist to his chest and bowed slightly, "Among the members of my guild, I go by the name Wrath. And you, Erza Scarlet, are the one that I've been wanting to face for some time now; but you have never displayed the strength to face me and after your display from earlier against Oracion Seis I still doubt your capabilities."

Being insulted directly to her face caused Erzas' rage to climb further. "Are you saying that you could've beaten them had you been in my place."

"Yes," Wrath says without missing a beat. "But enough of me." There's a flash of black light and a large broad sword falls into his open palm.

Erzas' slightly surprised by this, 'He's a Requip mage!'

"Don't get distracted." Snapping out of her surprise, Erza summons a sword and blocks a downward strike. She's immediately brought to a knee from the force of the strike.

'Such strength!'

"I would like enjoy a fight with a fellow Requip mage." Wrath said applying more pressure to his sword. "Please, don't disappoint me."

Erza tilts her blade and directs his into the ground where it makes a crater. Summoning a second sword and slashes at the mans un-armored arm but his still sheathed sword intercepts it.

Wrath doesn't even grunt as sword and sheath collide but Erza could feel her bones shake. It felt like punching a mountain, one that refused to shatter.

With a flash of light Erza replaces her longswords with broadswords and uses there shorter range to get withing Wraths' guard. She lets loose a flurry of slashes forcing Wrath on the defensive. With a display of skill he manages to block every single one of her attacks using only his large broadsword.

'Is he taking this fight seriously, or is he just testing the waters to see what I'm capable of?'

With those thoughts in mind Erza ceases her attack and jumps back. Now that there's some distance between them she changes into her heaven's wheel armor. "Dance my blades!" Calling upon dozens of swords she sends them hurtling towards Wrath.

Wrath stands unmoving and stares at the incoming blades. When the blades were seconds away from impaling him they suddenly stop.

"W-what!?" Erza frowns and tries forcing her blades forward but to her dismay they refuse to budge.

Wrath dismisses the sword he summoned earlier and starts walking towards her. "If your wondering why your blades stopped, the answer is simple. We are two mages that utilize the same abilities. When mages like us face in battle it comes down to which one has the most magic power. I simple cancelled out your telekinesis by over powering it with my own."

Erza can only watch as he plucks one of her blades out off the air and examines it. "This is a fine blade," He disappears from her sight with a burst of speed she had never seen before.

She looks around frantically for him but see nothing.

"But it is unfinished." Erza freezes and turns to find him behind her with his back to her. He swipes the blade he took at the ground, cleansing it of blood.

'When did he-' She feels a slight sting on her cheek. Touching it she looks at her hand to find blood on it. Looking back at him she lets out a yelp as he returns her blade to her by throwing it.

She dismisses all of her swords thus preventing her death by impalement.

"Only when a blade has tasted blood," Wrath said continuing from earlier, "May it then be call a true weapon." He didn't have to be facing her to know that she was glaring at him. "Tell me Erza, why is it that you have yet to truly try and injure me?" He looks over his shoulder. Turns out that he is right about the glare. "Have I not given you enough incentive to warrant your anger? I've already beaten two of your comrades within an inch of their lives."

His words were having the desired effect on her. He could feel her anger rolling off her in waves as her magic power rises. "Should go back and finish them off? Or perhaps Ill entertain the idea of slaughtering everyone back at your guild."

The very ground as Erzas' control of her magic power explodes. She requips into her purgatory armor and charges him with her giant serrated sword.

"Attack me all you want, but never threaten the lives of my FAMILY!" With a scream of pure anger she brings her sword on top of him.

Wrath resummons his sword from earlier and counters her strike creating a shock-wave. Using the rebound she spins around redirects her swing at his side. Once more their weapons meet again and again.

Wrath grunts and kicks her feet out from under her. Erza fall to the ground and rolls away as his sword sinks down to the hilt in the spot where her head was. Flipping to her feet she kicks the handle, breaking it off at the hilt.

Wrath looks at his now broken sword and discards it. He returns his attention to his opponent only to find her gone. His sixth sense kicks in and looks up in time to see Erza above him with her sword drawn back for a powerful downward strike.

At the last second Wrath brings up his armored right arm. A loud screeching fills the air as sword met armor. The armor seemed to be doing its job as Erzas' sword stopped dead. In fact she's startled to she that, as she puts more pressure on her blade, cracks begin to spider web down it.

A Erza pours more power in to the blade she was afraid of what would happen should her sword fail.

But then, Wraths armor suddenly gives in.

And then there was an explosion.

**-END-**

Zrocker119: Sorry but that's where this chapter is gonna end. Sucks but don't worry more chapters are coming, but with Dark Souls 3 coming out...enough said. As you can see I'm still having some trouble with fight scenes so if you've got any advice I'm all ears.

And please, if you've got any ideas for the members of Calamity that are mention in the beginning do share. I'm not the best when it comes to coming up with a lot of characters.


	22. Power of Calamity

**Zrocker119: hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for so long. Between life and other stories, I haven't had much time to really work on anything. Short AN at the end.**

"normal speech'

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-Start-**

An explosion rocketed the whole area. Erza is thrown back from the force, bouncing painfully off of the ground for several meters before coming to a stop. Groaning she sits up and stares at the epicenter. Smoke still permeates the area so she couldn't see if Wrath was still standing.

'With an explosion of that magnitude I'd be surprised if he's still-!' Erza slams to the ground as a heavy pressure fills the air. She wasn't the only one being affected by it either. The air shimmered before her and the ground beneath her started to shatter.

The smoke is blown away and standing there, completely unharmed by the explosion, is Wrath who just looks at the remnants of his gauntlet.

"I'm surprised to see that your still conscious," He says not tearing his eyes away from his revealed limb. "Even more so that you managed to break my armor. But then again it's just a prototype."

'W-what's so special about that armor?' "Hey!" Erza shouts as he turns and starts walking away. "Where are you going!? We aren't finished!"

Wrath glances back at her from over his shoulder to see her standing on shaky legs. With strength that surprises even herself Erza requips. She's now wearing a red hakama with yellow flames along the bottom. Bandages are now wrapped around her breasts, leaving her midriff exposed. Lastly, her hair is held up in a high ponytail( there isn't an actual name for this armor so I'm just calling it her samurai armor).

Summoning a katana in each hand she charges at him with enough force to crack the ground beneath her feet.

Wrath turns to face her completely. Even though she couldn't see it, beneath his helmet, he is smiling. It's replaced by a frown a moment later.

'You're not at the level that I wish to face you at.' He crouches as his free hand hovering over the handle of his O-katana. When Erza is only a few meters away he makes his move. Faster than her eyes could follow he draws his blade and slashes downwards.

A enormous blast of pressurized air fires from his blade and carves its way through the landscape. Erza manages to leap to the side but it does her little good. The hurricane force winds that followed sends her sprawling head over heels for several meters before coming to a violent stop by slamming into a tree.

Erza opens her eyes only to be greeted by fuzz. She shakes her head to try and clear her vision but only manages to give herself a headache. Her sudden stop must have done more damage than she thought. Once she's finally able to focus she gasps at what she sees. Trees were bisected and the earth scarred as an enormous crevice now runs through the forest, going on for farther than her eyes could see.

She freezes as a hand falls onto her shoulder. "That was only a mere fraction of the power that I currently wield." Wrath says directly into her ear. "It was very smart of you to switch to such a light set of armor. Had you been wearing any other armor, then you would have been too slow to have been able to dodge my attack. Now had I used only a little bit more." As he spoke he breaks off a bit more of the armor covering his arm. The pressure that had been present since his gauntlet was destroyed became even heavier. The ground withing a 10 meter radius of them could no longer withstand the constant pressure and shatters.

"You would be nothing more than a mere memory to those close to you."

Erza had stopped listening by this point. 'That was only a fraction of his power!' Her mind couldn't comprehend what she's being told.

She feels something cold press against her throat. "I could've killed you the moment this," Wrath pauses as he thinks of a proper word, "pathetic display started. The reason I haven't yet is simple."

He sheathes his sword. Erza lets out a small sigh of relief as the touch of cold steel leaves her neck. "We are very similar Ms. Scarlet."

"We are nothing alike!" She growls out.

Wrath reels in his power a bit but not enough to allow her to stand. "We will meet on the battle field two more times and I'll be even more powerful. You must be as well."

Before Erza can even begin to make sense of what he says, something smashes into the back of her skull. Hitting the ground the last things Erza sees before loosing consciousness is Wrath walking away.

* * *

Ryu's head shoots up as Erza's magic energy suddenly drops to dangerously low levels. 'Erza's down! How!?'

**'Kid look out!'**

Snapping back to reality Ryu manages to bring his sword up as an open, dark gray hand smashes into it.

"I wouldn't be worrying about Ms. Scarlet right now," Pride says closing his hand around the blade. With a sharp tug he flips Ryu over his shoulder and slams him into the ground. "After all you still have me to face."

Picking himself up Ryu glares at his foe.

Appearance wise, Pride hadn't changed very much. Not like when Mira uses her Take-Over. The only thing about Pride that has changed is that now his arms are steel gray with chains wrapped around his forearms. But his power had risen to incredible levels and Ryu couldn't cut through his grayed skin.

Pride sighs as Ryu disappears from his sight, calmly raising his left arm to block the blade meant for his neck. He locks eyes with Ryu, the red head's own being filled with shock, "Please, like this level of speed would catch me off guard!" Thrusting forward with his free hand, Pride hits Ryu in the stomach with an open palm strike.

Air, spittle and blood escape from Ryu's mouth as he flies through the air, breaking through multiple trees as he does before crashing into a nearby cliff side. Standing on shaky feet, Ryu holds his stomach in pain.

'That last his ruptured one of my organs,' Directing more energy to the afflicted area he sighs a sigh of relief as the damaged organ begins repairing itself. Looking up he sees Pride, his hands behind his back, calmly walking towards him. 'This guy's stronger than anyone I've face since coming here.'

Charging forward Ryu Fires a cero. Pride brings one hand out from behind his back and deflects the blast off to the sided. 'No,' Sword meets hand yet again. 'He's on a whole other level.'

Tuck in a stalemate the two stare each other down for a second before the two back off.

Ryu is enveloped in a familiar pillar of white energy. "Incinerate," The light disappears revealing him in his reserreccion, "Olvido."

Pride smirks at him for a moment and bursts out in laughter. "HAHAHAHA! To think it would be this easy to get you to use your triumph card!" Flexing his own magic energy his eyes glow purple and spreads out his arms. "Then allow me to return the favor! Full body Take Over!"

He grows another four feet, his skin turns the same color as his arms and his muscle mass increases three fold while 8 inch spikes circle around his neck. His boots turn black and his shorts are replaced with torn black pants. A hood that seems to be made darkness covers his head. The only things that can been seen underneath the veil of darkness is a pair of glowing red eyes and a toothy maw.

"Primordial, Gate Keeper Soul." Prides says in a deep demonic tone. Rearing his arm back, the transformed Pride punches the air in front of him.

Ryu leaps to the side, dodging the column of compressed air that Pride created from his punch. Moving forward Ryu lands a punch on Prides hooded cheek. His bones ring from the impact. It felt like he just punch solid steel. Not one to be deterred easily Ryu envelopes his body in fire and unleashes a flourish of kicks and punches.

The ground beneath them breaking due to the strength of his blows. Leaping back he hold his hands out in front of him, a black cero forming in each one.

"CERO OSCURAS!" The explosion decimates every form of plant life with in a mile. Hands on his knees Ryu pants from exhaustion.

"That all?"

Ryu freezes at the bored tone and looks up. The smoke clears showing a completely unharmed Pride.

"H-how?" Ryu's mind couldn't comprehend how the man was still standing.

"I'll ask one more time." He says crossing his arms, "Is that all."

Gritting his teeth to the point of almost breaking them, Ryu summons all of his remaining energy into his hand, causing the armor on it to crack from too much raw power and appears in front of his foe. Pride does nothing and allows the Arrancar to strike at his unguarded chin.

Instead of knocking the mans head right off of his shoulders, Ryu's entire forearm explodes into blood and bone.

"My turn." Grinning a toothy grin Pride Upper cuts Ryu in the chin making his head snap back. Grabbing him by the ankle Pride slams Ryu into the ground multiple time then throws him into the air.

With a powerful leap Pride flies past him. At the peak of his jump he raises his hand and gathers energy into it. A giant, phantom version of his fist forms in the air behind him. Fully charged he brings his fist down while calling out the name of his attack. "Keepers Judgement!"

Still disorientated from the last attack Ryu is left defenseless as the ghostly fist hits. He breaks the sound barrier and crashes into the earth a mile below.

Landing with a crash at the edge of the newly formed crater Pride walks towards the center, where a motionless Ryu lies.

Reaching his target, Pride kicks him in the side with enough force to flip him over. "Get up." he says grabbing the downed fairy, holding Ryu above him by his skull.

Ryu coughs and looks at him with hazy, unfocused eyes. His reserreccion fades away and his sword is held loosely in his remaining hand.

"Is this really all that your capable of?" Ryu is left breathless as Pride slams him into the ground. "Show me your strength!" Raising his large boot, he brings it crashing down on Ryu's chest. "Show me the power that put you on par with gods! The power that causes you enemies to tremble in fear!"

With each question Ryu is pushed further and further into the ground. The next stomp always being stronger than the last.

Pride drops his Take Over. Calming down, he brushes his hair back. "It would seem that I've overestimated your capabilities Ryu Sato." He starts walking away.

"S-stop." He does so and turns around to see Ryu getting back to his feet, sword in hand. "I-I've still got some fi-!" He coughs up blood as Pride appears in front of him and drives his hand through his chest.

Tearing his hand out, Pride walks away, leaving Ryu bleeding out on the ground, a fist size hole in the middle of his chest.

* * *

Racer falls to the ground, utterly exhausted from fighting the man before him. Burns could be found all over his body, all of them minor, but the sheer number of them is what does him in.

"H-how could I l-loose to the like o-of you?" He asks as Starrk stood across the clearing from him.

Starrk for his part just sheaths his sword and goes to stand next to Wendy and Carla. The area around them is filled with dozens of craters.

"You lost the moment I figured out how your magic worked." It was simple really. Starrk noticed that when his cero's reached a certain distance away from Racer that they would speed up. He then heard Wendy shouting at him, but her words were so fast that they were incomprehensible. Putting two and two together, Starrk was able to figure out that Racer wasn't actually speeding himself up, but slowing everything around him down to a crawl.

After that Starrk flew into the air outside of the affected area and unleashed an immeasurable number of Cero's, giving Racer no chance to dodge.

Charging a bala, Starrk fires it at Racers face, knocking the dark mage out cold.

"Now," Going back to the cave Starrk draws his sword and slashes at the chains holding the coffin closed. "Let's see what's in here."

**END**

**Zrocker119: So...yeah. Erza and Ryu got their asses handed to them. This is the power of Calamity! And I still have five more members to introduce XD! Wrath and Pride are two of my favorite OC's that I've come up with to date, besides Ryu of course. Tell me what you think of them and their power.**

**The next chapter or two will wrap up this arc. Be prepared for character death. Who you may be wondering? Wait and see!**


	23. Moment of respite

**Zrocker119: Sup everybody! Been a bit since the last chapter and I apologize for that. I'm in college now and haven't had much time to work on any of my stories. But, I plan to see this story through to the end! I shall never abandon this or any of my stories. It might be a while before I finish, but finish them I shall.**

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"hollow/dragon speech"**

**'hollow/dragon thoughts'**

**-START-**

"J-Jellal!?" Wendy cries as the coffin opens.

Starrk looks at his ward in confusion. "You know this man?"

"H-he found me after Grandine disappeared. We stuck together for awhile but," She starts tearing up, "I woke up one day at Cait Shelter and he was nowhere to be found. That was several years ago."

Hearing this Starrk glares at the unconscious man. Barely unrestrained rage coursing through his veins. For this man to abandon her shortly after her adoptive mother did, it pissed the normally calm and collected arrancar off to no end.

"What happened to him?" Carla asks looking him over.

"The more important question is, why does the enemy have him?" Starrk replies.

"...I'm going to help him." Starrk and Carla both turn to Wendy in surprise.

"What?!" Carla cries.

"Wendy, think about what your saying. They have him for a reason. You healing him could be what they tried capturing you for. And on top of that, he abando-" Starrk begins to say.

"He saved me!" Wendy shouts, making Starrk's eyes widen. She has never shouted at him before. Hell she's never shouted at anyone! "If it wasn't for Jellal, I-I..." Her shoulders shaking, Wendy fails to hold back her tears as they stream unrestricted down her cheeks.

Feeling a hand on her head, Wendy looks up to see Starrk kneeling down so that his eyes were level with hers. "I'm sorry Wendy." He says softly, "You care for this man and we have know right to tell you otherwise." His eyes harden though, "But if he tries anything..."

Wiping away her tears the dragon slayer nods, understanding her surrogate fathers unspoken threat. Going up to Jellal she gathers the necessary amount of energy for her spell and begins the process.

Starrk leans against the opposite wall, eyeing the unconscious man carefully with one hand on the handle of his sword. After a few minutes pass he can feel Wendy's energy dropping rapidly and notices that her breath is starting to become labored.

Several minutes latter Wendy collapses to her knees, but her job was done. Jellal's finger twitches a little and the mans eyes open.

Wendy smiles tiredly, "J-Jellal." She falls unconscious, completely exhausted of magic energy. Starrk is beside her in an instant and catches her before she hits the ground.

Setting her down gently Starrk looks to Jellal only to see the man walking away. "Wait." Jellal ignores him and continues walking. Starrk catches up to him. "I said w-" He's caught off guard when Jellal raises his hand towards him and knocks him to the back of the cave with a strong blast of energy.

With that done Jellal begins walking but is suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and roughly thrown to the ground. He gets back to his feet but is stops when he feels the tip of a blade at his throat.

Starrk stood before him, only a few cuts burn makes on his clothes. "Don't move. Only speak. Do anything else and even Wendy won't be able to save you." Gone was the lazy ace of Cait Shelter, replaced by the calculative Espada. "Now what do O-"

"Erza," Jellal suddenly says shocking Starrk, "Why is that the only thing I can remember?"

Starrk narrows his eye. "Do you not know who you are?"

"No. Do you?" Jellal asks, a semblance of hope in his eyes.

Starrk searches the mans eyes for any form of deceit. His own gaze softens when he finds none. "You really can't remember." He glances over at Wendy. She's going to be upset once she learns of this. "I don't know you personally, but she does."

Jellal looks over at her prone form. "I know her. Did she say anything about me."

"You saved her." Jellal looks hopeful for a moment. "Before abandoning her shortly afterwards." Only for his face drops to an expression of shock. "You were locked in a coffin and in the possession of our enemy. Wendy decided to heal you, regardless of what you did." Seeing that Jellal wouldn't try anything Starrk sheathes his blade. "What else do you remember, besides that name?"

Jellal gets up and thinks for a moment. "I-I remember a location. There's something very powerful there, something dangerous."

Starrk goes back to Wendy. Crouching down he wraps her arms around his neck and loops her legs through his arms. After making sure that she would be comfortable he looks at Carla for a second before turning back to Jellal. "Take me to this location. I'll do my best to answer any questions you have, but know that I won't be able to answer them all."

Jellal smiles and nods. "Right. This way."

* * *

While all of the fighting was going on, Brain stood alone back in the cave that made up his guilds temporary base of operations. One of the tattoos on his face suddenly disappears. Signifying that one of his subordinates has been beaten.

"Racer has been defeated." He grits his teeth. How could these weakling take one of them out?

"It would seem that one of your subordinates has failed." Brian turns around to see both Pride and Wrath walking out of the shadows. Neither seemed any worse for wear, other than Wraths armor being damaged.

"I thought you two wanted to test yourselves." Brain states.

Pride grins slightly and nods. "We've both accomplished our initial goals." Arms behind his back Pride walks up to Brain. "Sato and Scarlet will no longer be an issue for the remainder of this mission. The former is currently grasping as the remnants of life while that later is unconscious."

Brian looks at them in surprise. They managed to defeat two of the biggest threats in one on one combat! While Scarlet wan't all that impressive she managed to hold her own against his subordinates for a short time, but Sato is a mid-tier Wizard Saint.

"Jellal has been awakened." Brain is brought out of his thoughts by Wrath's statement. "And he is currently leading the one that prevented you from retrieving the young dragon slayer right to Nirvana."

Brain frowns at this new information. "I will move to deal with this problem myself. What of you two."

"We'll be observing from a distance until we are needed further." He turns around to find Wrath and Pride gone, them having disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

The first thing Ryu felt upon awakening was the near unbearable amount of pain he was in. His chest felt like it was going to burst open and he couldn't feel his right arm.

**'You're so lucky right now kid.' **Olvido spoke, sounding completely exhausted.

'What happened? I remember fighting Pride and then-'

**"Fighting! It was a fucking slaughter! If I had the strength to manifest I'd kick your ass for underestimating your opponent!" **Ryu hears his Zanpakuto spirit take a deep breath. **"The only reason your alive is because he wasn't trying to kill you. He knew how powerful you were compared to himself and was testing you. He could've killed you at any moment. Had he stabbed you a few inches more to the right...even your healing couldn't have saved you."**

Struggling to his feet Ryu glances at his missing forearm. He barely had enough energy to stand, let alone grow a new limb. He'd have to make due for now and try and find Starrk. 'Once I find him, hopefully he'll be able to give me some energy.' Reaching out with his pesquisa he senses that Starrk is several miles away. He also picks up the weak energy signature of Erza.

Ryu decides to head towards his guildmate. Picking up his blade he starts walking.

"Hold on Erza. I'm coming."

* * *

With a large set of torn, bat-like wing sprouting from his back, Pride watches from high above as the battle between team Natsu, Cobra and Angel continues. He raised a brow when Lucy summons a spirit with a harp. The two seemed to argue, but it would seem that the spirit lost and soon began to play the most godawful sounding music he had ever heard.

He laughs quietly to himself as Cobra covers his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. 'It would seem that they discovered your magics fatal flaw, Cobra. It's what you deserve for not perfecting your skills.' Turning to his left he sees Wrath floating towards him through the use of his telekinesis.

"Sato is awake and on the move." The dark night informs him.

"I am aware." Pride had purposely struck the arrancar close to his hollow hole. "Until he catches up to the former 1st though, he'll be completely useless due to the injuries he received from our scuffle. Plus I have know doubt that he'll head towards Scarlet first." Pride chuckles a little and gives a small smile. "That's one thing I admire about Fairy Tail. They will put themselves through hell if it meant saving a single member of their guild."

Wrath just grunts at his admission, earning him a raised brow from the take-over mage. "Something you wish to say old friend?"

"...No." A large explosion brings the two's attention back to the battle below. "It would seem that Angel and Cobra have failed." Wrath notes, seeing the two dark mages lying in defeat on the ground. The Fairy's are in hardly any better condition, but they're still standing regardless.

Pride waves them off. "We both knew that Oracion Seis was doomed to fail from the start. They were too arrogant for their own good, Brain especially. But t he'll be dealt with soon enough." A large pillar of white energy suddenly shoots into the sky a few miles away. "Speak of the devil. Wrath, time for phase two."

His partner nods and the two disappear from the sky. Heading in the direction of the pillar of light.

* * *

**A few moments earlier**

"So who is Erza?"

Starrk glances at the amnesic man beside him. "I only met her a few hours ago, so I don't really "Know her" per say. From what I can tell though...she's a strong, compassionate woman. From what I'm told, Fairy Tail is full of people like her."

"I wish I could remember her." Jellal smiles, "But if her name is the only thing that I can remember, then she must have been a large part of my life. We're here." He comes to a stop in front of a very large tree. "Stand back."

Starrk does as asked and Jellal holds out his hand. Suddenly an enormous pillar of magic energy fires into the sky ."This is Nirvana?" Starrk was a little underwhelmed by what he was seeing. "I expected it to be different."

"Don't let its looks deceive you." Jellal says not taking its eyes off of the pillar. "From what my memories of this ting are telling me, it has the ability to turn darkness into light and light to darkness. This includes-"

"The alignments of a persons heart." Starrk and Jellal's eyes widen. Turning around they see Brain waking towards them with Midnight still asleep on his floating carpet right beside him. How had they not sensed them until Brian had spoken?

"Jellal," The bluette looks to Starrk to see the arrancar taking Wendy off his back and hand her to him. "I want you to take Wendy and Carla and head in that direction." Starrk says pointing to their left. "I can sense Ryu and Erza heading this way from there."

"I can help!" Holding Wendy in one arm Jellal prepares to cast a spell but is halted by Starrk.

"I can handle these two just fine on my own. What matters more is Wendy's safety." Starrk looks over his shoulder and looks Jellal in the eyes. "Go, now"

Jellal may not remember much, but he knows when and when not to argue, and this moment was the latter. Nodding Jellal puts Wendy on his back, picks up Carla, and runs in the direction he was told to. But not before saying. "Don't get yourself killed Starrk."

Starrk, without taking his eyes off his opponents, simply nods. "I'll be fine."

Brain for his part, just watches the fleeing form of his former acquaintance. "I must know. What did you do to bring Jellal onto your side?" He was generally curious of how they did this. Jellal was one of the most evil mages he had ever come across, yet even he could see that Jellal was actually worried for the man that he didn't even know until 30 minutes ago.

"Answers. He doesn't remember anything before being healed by Wendy." Starrk's statement makes Brain's eyes widen.

"It would seem that the destruction of the Tower of Heaven did more than just physical damage." Brain mutters, "No matter. Now that Nirvana has been awakened, my victory is assured."

"You still have to get through me first."Starrk puts his hands in his pockets, seemingly relaxed despite of his up coming fight.

"You will be dealt with as will the others. Midnight!" From his spot on his carpet, midnight begins to stir and awakens from his slumber with a yawn.

"Father," Midnight rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Kill the man before us while I activate Nirvana's second stage." Brian is cut off by a cero. The blast seemingly bends around the duo, continues past them and detonates off in the distance.

"Neither of you are going anywhere." Starrk's body begins to glow blue as he exerts his spiritual pressure. Looking at Midnight he says. "You can seemingly manipulate the are around you, would I be correct with this assessment."

"Not quite." Midnight gestures to there surroundings. "My magic Reflector, is capable of distorting all manner of objects."

Starrk mms in response. "Except for living things that is, otherwise you would've already torn me to shreds. But I wonder," A pillar of blue energy erupts from his form, "If you can deflect one of my cero's, does that mean you can block a thousand?"

Midnight and Brain, while surprised by the mans casual display of power, are not frightened by his threat. "A good bluff, Mr. Starrk, but a bluff none the less."

"Los Lobos." Smoke seems to appear from no where, obscuring Starrk from their sight. With a wave of his hand, Midnight clears the area of smoke and reveals their foe.

Starrks appearance has changed drastically, his outfit being the most affected. His upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs. His arms are covered in grey, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. His jawbone-like mask is replaced by one that stretches from the back of his head and around to his left eye to an eye piece with flame-like markings, his eye being over shadowed by the mask. In each hand he carries a ornamental pistol.

With the fur covered holsters at his sides, Starrk now resembles that of a Wild West gunslinger.

Cracking open his sole eye, Starrk raises one of his pistols and says. "I don't bluff." And he pulls the trigger.

**-END-**


	24. Important notice! Rewrite Anouncement

Zrocker119: Hey everyone! I know that is has been awhile since I posted the last chapter but as you can see from the title of this update that I have decided to do a rewrite of this story. I know, I just got done editing it like 4-5 months ago but I reread it again and well, I still wasn't happy with it. So instead of going and editing again I'm redoing all of it. Don't worry though the whole plot will be the same and all that but there will be some major changes.

One big change being the bleach characters, OC included, will be loosing the nerf on their powers. I gave them that because I thought that the characters that I will be bringing into the story would be too powerful for the Fairy Tail Verse. The latest Fairy Tail chapters have shown that this nerf will not be needed. Like at all. There will be others changes but I won't get into them at this time.

I've already began working on the rewrite and have decided that I will write the whole story out in google docs from start to end. Once I finish it I'll post the chapters on a weekly basis if possible.

I hope you all understand and I promise that the new story will be everything that you deserve. Thanks for sticking with me this far. I'll keep this story up till a little whille after I post the first chapter for the rewrite: A Hollow's Fairy Tail


End file.
